100 Ways to Tell You I Love You
by RedRoses224
Summary: What if Clark had an older half sister. One that no one other than her father knew about. What if that sister was thrown into the Skybox due to the fact that she was very sick, dying, and taking too much medicine? Follow Amara as she tries to figure out her life, while trying to protect her half sister and try to understand her love/hate relationship with Bellamy. BellamyxOC
1. Chapter 1 - Sent to the Ground

**Hey all :) I hope you guys enjoy this story! I don't own anything but my OC. (Though I wish I own Bellamy! He's sooooo hot! *u*)**

* * *

I quietly sat in my cell. There was nothing to do at all. I sighed as I decided to stand up and pace around. That probably wasn't the best idea for me to do, but what the heck. I tried looking out the window of my cell door, but I couldn't see very far.

Letting out a huff, I walked over to my bed and sat down. I ran a hand through my hair, trying to get all the knots out of it. I then looked at my arms. They were getting smaller and smaller. I was growing weaker and weaker as the days passed on.

I jumped when the door to my cell whooshed open.

"Prisoner 258 turn around and face the wall," the guard said as he walked in.

"What? What's going on? Why am I still here?" I asked as I complied.

I turned eighteen last month. I was supposed to be floated on my eighteenth birthday, but that never happened. No one would answer my questions. Like they would answer them now, I decided to try anyhow.

They didn't answer me, just like every time. Instead, the guard said, "Hold out your right arm."

I frowned, as I watched the guard pull a silver device out of a box. "Why?" I asked as I brought my arm into my chest while covering my wrist with my left hand.

"Just do as he says," the other guard snapped, he then grabbed my right arm and held it out for the other guard. He snapped the silver bracelet onto my wrist. It stung as six, thin, metal prongs sunk into my skin. I let out a wince, _'What the hell?__'_ I thought. The guards then led me out of the cell and down the pathway. I watched as others were being led just like me. We all gathered in front of a big door.

I waited in line as some of the kids in front of me filed into the space shuttle.

"Amara!" I heard someone call out my name. I turned to look at the crowd behind me. There were so many faces.

"Amara!" I looked around for the owner of the voice. I finally saw him. He was waving his arm up high, Wells, my best friend, other than Clarke. He started pushing his way through the crowd of inmates that were in front of him.

"Wells!" I cried, trying to push my way towards him. It didn't work out so well for me. I was much smaller than everyone else there, so I ended up being pushed further away from Wells than I wanted to. It didn't matter though, he had somehow made his way towards me. He reached down and gave me a hug. I smiled and hugged him back.

"Wells, what are you doing here?" I asked him, once he released me from our hug.

"I heard you guys were being sent down to the ground, so in order to protect you and Clarke, I got myself arrested," He said.

"You're an idiot!" I cried as we inched closer and closer towards the metal doors. There was a lot of pushing and shoving, some elbows wedged themselves into my ribs. I winced, my body already hurt all over, it didn't help having someone push their pointy elbow into me. Wells saw and gave the guy a shove. He turned to shove Wells back, but saw that Wells was much bigger than he was and decided against it. I smiled gratefully at him, then remembered, he got himself arrested, so I decided to frown, and try to ignore him.

We finally made it into the ship. I silently thanked whoever was out there that Clarke was in a seat next to two empty ones. I took one the one on Clarke's left, while Wells sat down in the one on her right. Clarke was knocked out cold. Some guard must have shot her with a tranquilizer.

I looked around the room, trying to take in all of my surroundings. A guard walked by and secured my belt. He then moved to Clarke and did the same to hers and so forth.

After checking everyone in our rooms' belt, they left. I don't know how much time passed after that. It seemed like hours to me. Finally, the ship jerked. I jumped, looking up and around again. It lurched once more, then it stopped. We must now be floating in space.

I heard a groan next to me. Quickly turning to my right, I watched as Clarke slowly woke up.

"Welcome back," Wells said as she opened her eyes. She then touched her wrist and looked at the silver device. She then looked up at Wells.

"Wells, why the hell are you here?" She asked sternly.

He looked past her at me, then back at her, "When I found out they were sending prisoners to the ground, I got myself arrested. I came for you and Amara."

Right when he finished talking, there was a loud crashing sound. A bunch of kids started to scream and freak out. Clarke and I looked up at the ceiling to see if we could find out where the noise came from. The lights flickered and we started to lurch in our seats.

"What was that?" I asked, looking over at Clarke and Wells.

Wells looked up as Clarke held onto her seat belt. Her hands started turning white due to the fact that she was holding on so tightly.

"That, was the atmosphere," Wells answered.

A TV screen flickered on, and a picture of the Chancellor, Wells' father, appeared on the screen.

_"Prisoners of the Ark, hear me now. You've been given a second chance, and as your Chancellor, it is my hope that you see this as not just a chance for you, but a chance for all of us," _Chancellor Jaha said, _"Indeed for mankind itself. We have no idea what is waiting for you down there. If the odds for survival were better. We would've sent others. Frankly, we're sending you because your crimes have made you expendable."_ Some guy then yelled out, "Your dad's a dick Wells." I looked over at Wells sympathetically, but he was staring off into the distance.

I then turned back to the TV. _"Those crimes will be forgiven." _Some of the kids started to laugh at the first kids comment. I frowned at them, but didn't have the courage to speak up. Wells just ignored them, and Clarke looked like she was lost, like she didn't know what to think.

_"Your records wiped clean,"_ The Chancellor on the screen continued, _"The drop sight has been chosen carefully. Before the last war, Mount Weather was a military base built into a mountain. It was to be stocked with enough __non-perishables to sustain 300 people for up to two years."_ I was once again, distracted by some kids messing around. Wells, Clarke, and I turned to see a guy floating in the air.

"Space Bandit strikes again," Someone said. Other wooped and cried, "Go Finn."

He floated right in front of us and crossed his arms over his chest, as though her were laying on a bed. He then looked at Wells and said, "Check it out, your dad floated me after all."

I frowned as Wells warned him, "You should strap in before the parachutes deploy."

I heard a girl laugh, then watched as two other kids went to unfastened their belts.

"Hey! You two!" I cried out. "Stay put if you want to live," Clarke added. She then sighed as the ship started to bounce more.

I closed my eyes, while hearing the Chancellor say something about getting the supplies immediately.

"Hey." I opened my eyes to see Finn still floating in front of us, "You're the traitor who's been in solitary for a year." He was talking to Clarke, of course. Everyone talked to Clarke. Who could blame them though, I was ugly, my dark brown hair was nothing compared to her light blond hair. She didn't look sickly, she wasn't weak and skinny, Pushing my rude thoughts to the back of my head, I smiled as I heard her comeback, "You're the idiot who wasted a month of oxygen on an illegal spacewalk."

He smirked, "But it was fun. I'm Finn."

He was trying to flirt with her! I had to suppress a growl. Really? Of all the different times he could be flirting with her, he decides to do it now?

_"Your one __responsibility is stay alive." _Was all I heard. The ship started to bounce more and I nearly went deaf as Clarke yelled, "Stay in your seats!" But two of the kids ignored her, and decided to do their own thing anyway. Suddenly there was screaming and crying. My head hit the side of my seat as we were jolted around.

One of the kids went flying around the room as the ship was pushed to who knows where. Finn went flying in another direction.

Clarke then cried out, "Finn are you okay?"

I ignored everyone after that. I started to hyperventilate. I always did that when I freaked out. Clarke turned her attention towards me, "Amara! You need to calm your breathing down! You'll just make it worse!" She cried, trying to calm me down. It wasn't working though. I couldn't focus. I was freaking out. I couldn't hear anything else being said, until Wells said something about my father, well, Clarke's father too. No one knew that he was my father though. The only people that knew, was my mother, my father, and me.

"I'm sorry I got your Father arrested," Wells cried over the noise.

"Don't talk about my father!" Clarke yelled at him. I winced, this was still a hard topic for both of us, even today. But for Clarke, she never let go of the pain she felt when our father was floated.

"Please," Wells cried, "I can't die knowing that you hate me."

That pushed Clarke's button, she was now, not only scared, but she was mad. She turned to Wells and yelled, "They didn't just arrest my father, Wells. They executed him!" I let out a gasp when I heard my baby-half-sister yell this to our best friend, "I do hate you!"

She then closed her eyes as the ride became even more bumpy. Wells looked at me with tears in his eyes. I stared back with sympathy once more. If only Clarke knew the truth.

People started shouting and screaming again. I tried to stay calm, but I started to hyperventilate once more. This time, Clarke didn't even try to calm me down. I wouldn't blame her though, she's mad at Wells, and she's also scared. Hell, I'm freaking out.

Suddenly, I heard something like a machine stopping. I opened my eyes and looked around. I took in deep breathes. I looked over at Wells and Clarke, they seemed to be trying to calm themselves down too.

"Listen," I heard a kid say, "No machine hum."

"Whoa," Another kid next to him said, "That's a first."

After that, everyone else started to unbuckle their seat belts. I looked around nervously, then unbuckled mine too.

Clarke then jumped out of her seat and rushed over to Finn and the other boy who was lying near him. I looked at Wells, who had a look of pure shock on his face.

"The outer door's on the lower level!" I heard someone yell. I looked around with worry, "No!" I cried, "We can't open the doors!"

"Armara's right!" Clarke cried out. She then climbed down the ladder, with me right behind her.

A man in a guard's uniform stood in front of the door. He held his arms out, to make sure kids wouldn't pass him. "Just back it up guys!" He yelled so everyone could hear him.

Clarke then yelled, "Stop!" Everyone turned to look at her. She then pushed her way through the group of kids, dragging me with her, "The air could be toxic!"

The man then replied, "If the air is toxic, we're all dead anyway."

I took in his appearance. His hair was brushed back. He was taller than me, and had freckles all over his face.

"Bellamy?"

We all turned to see a younger girl hanging off a ladder. The man, Bellamy, turned from opening the door to watch as the girl pushed through the crowd. I then recognized her when she made it to the front. Octavia Blake, the girl who was hidden away by her mother. I've heard about her. I've just never met her in person. I remember wanting to meet her. Maybe this is my chance to make a new friend.

"My God, look how big you are," Bellamy said with a smile. Octavia then threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. Pulling away, she asked, "What the hell are you wearing? A guard's uniform?"

"I borrowed it to get onto the drop ship," Bellamy replied, "Someone has got to keep an eye on you." She then hugged him again. Clarke then spoke up, "Where's your wrist band?" But Octavia turned around and asked, "Do you mind? I haven't seen my brother in a year."

"No one has a brother," Someone said. Another person then spoke up, "That's Octavia Blake, the girl they found hidden in the floor."

Octavia then tried to launch herself at the girl who was standing next to me. I flinched, but her brother grabbed her before she could attack.

"Octavia, Octavia, no," He said, "Lets give them something else to remember you by."

"Yeah, like what?"

He smirked, "Like being the first person on the ground in 100 years."

Bellamy then turned to open the door. I looked at Clarke, who looked nervously at me, then the giant door. We all waited anxiously for him to pull the lever. He then yanked it down and the door flew open. It was bright outside, so all we could see was a white light. I blinked a few times, before I could see. I smiled. Green. For the first time, I actually got to see green trees. Green moss grew up the sides of the tree trunks. Large, green plants grew out from the ground.

I watched as Octavia walked forward. She breathed the air in deeply, then exhaled it. As she walked forward, I looked over at Bellamy, who watched his sister with pride. I smiled at the look on his face, he then looked over at me. I quickly turned to look at Octavia once more. He had caught me staring at him. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks. I sure hope he wasn't watching me blush. I then tried to push myself onto the other side of Clarke, so I couldn't see him, or he couldn't see me.

Octavia then jumped down from, off of the ramp. I heard some people gasp, as though they were waiting for her to be attacked by some rabid animal. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. Wind. I finally felt the wind on my face. Octavia then threw her arms in the air and yelled, "We're back bitches!"

Everyone started to scream and cry out with joy. They all pushed passed me and rushed into the green woods. After the majority of the kids left the ship, I walked out, slowly. I turned around to talk to Clarke, but saw as she walked away from the ship and into the woods. I decided not to go after her, what was the point? I wouldn't have been able to keep up. So I turned my attention to the celebrating kids. I walked forward into the crowd. As I walked through the crowd, people were bumping into me, and shoving other people around. I lost my balance as a guy rammed into my shoulder. I started to fall, but fell against something, firm.

"Are you okay?" I heard someone ask. I looked up to see Bellamy Blake. he grabbed my arm and helped me get my footing, "Yeah, I'm fine." I said quickly.

I then smiled and said, "Thanks. For umm, I don't know."

He laughed and said, "What, catching you? Sweetheart, you bumped into me."

I frowned, "I was just saying thank you."

"I think you should actually be saying, _'I'm sorry.'_" he said, kind of smugly.

I huffed, "I didn't mean to bump into you, it was all the other kids around bumping into me!"

"Does it look like my fault though?" he asked.

I growled, then stomped away. But I didn't get really far without becoming short of breathe. So I had to sit down on a log to catch it. I hate being sick.

* * *

**So... What do you guys think? Please send in a review and let me know. If you see any spelling errors (I'm a terrible speller, I'm sorry) or any grammar errors, please let me know and I'll try to get those fixed ASAP! I'm going to try to post as often as I can, thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Bellamy Blake You Are a Jerk

**Hey all! I'm back with another chapter! Please let me know how I do and all. I love hearing back from you. I just want to tell you it makes my day whenever I get the email saying someone left a review.**

**Shout out to ****erin,****Zaidie & Speed Girl 87. Thanks for the reviews.**

**erin, I hope to update as much as I can.**

**Zaidie thanks a lot! It means a lot to me knowing you like it :D**

**Speed Girl 87 It's nice knowing I have a good start! Thanks a lot. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Thanks again you guys for ****leaving reviews.**

**I don't own the 100, just my OC :) Enjoy.**

* * *

I was sitting next to Clarke on the ramp, as she looked at a map she laid out. Her eyebrows were pulled together, making wrinkles on her forehead. I could tell she was nervous. She didn't like the fact that everyone was acting so recklessly. To be honest. It kind of scared me too.

We both looked up to see Wells walk up to us. "We've got a problem," He started, "The communications system is dead. I went to the roof, a dozen panels are missing. Heat fried the wires."

I looked back and forth from Clarke to Wells, then back to Clarke. Things have been tense since they first spoke about father. It was like sitting on pins and needles. We could all tell that Clarke was super upset with Wells and that she didn't want to keep talking to him.

Clarke frowned then said, "Well, all that matters right now is getting to Mount Weather." I looked over at Wells and added, "I agree with Clarke. We need the supplies." Then pointing at the map we were studying, "See? Look here. This is us, and this is where we need to get to if we want to survive."

I looked up at Clarke and Wells, wondering if they were even listening to me. Clarke had this glazed look in her eyes, as though she were thinking about something. Wells was staring at her, probably wondering what he could do to get on her good side.

"Guys!" I said, waving my hand in front of Clarke's face. She shook her head and blinked a couple of times, as though she was blinking away her thoughts. Before she could say anything, a guy with goggles on his head walked up. He smiled, while looking over Clarke's shoulder. "Ah, cool, a map. They got a bar in this town? I'll buy you a beer."

I could see Wells getting irritated with the kid. Before I could stop him, Wells moved toward him and asked, "Do you mind?" He then pushed the kid a little bit, trying to make him leave. I jumped down from where I was sitting, to try to get in-between them, hopefully to stop a potential fight. Someone beat me to it though. An Asian guy rushed up, while another guy walked up and said, "Woah, hey, hey, hey, hands off of him." I turned to see a guy about my age walk up. A bunch of other guys followed behind him. "He's with us," they one guy continued.

"Relax," Wells said, stepping back from Goggles. He held his hands up, showing that he didn't mean any harm, "We're just trying to figure out where we are."

"We're on the ground," I heard a new voice enter the conversation. I looked over and saw Bellamy with Octavia. How long had he been listening into our conversation? "Is that not good enough for you?" He continued.

By now a bunch of people had gathered around, Clarke, Wells, and me. I looked at Clarke and Wells, giving them both a warning look. Last thing we needed was to make trouble with the rest of the prisoners. Wells ignored me and confidently said, "We need to find Mount Weather." He then walked over to Bellamy. Clarke and I followed behind him, "You heard my father's message. That has to be our first priority."

"Screw your father," Octavia butted in, "What, you think you're in charge here, you, your little princess, and sick girl who took almost all our medicine?" Now it was my turn to lurch forward. Bitch say what? Bellamy jumped in front of his sister, while Clarke and Wells held me back.

"Do you think we care who's in charge?" I growled, trying to break free from Clarke and Wells' grasp. I was failing though, and it was draining my energy, so I decided to stop. Clarke then stepped forward, "We need to get to Mount Weather, not because the Chancellor said so, but because the longer we wait, the hungrier we'll get, and the harder this'll be." I looked at Bellamy and asked, "How long do you think we'll last without those supplies?" He just stared at me, as I stared back. It was so quiet that you'd be able to hear a moth fly by. What was he thinking? I couldn't read his face. Was he thinking that I was a total looser, like, why the hell is this skinny dying girl here?

Before he could answer, Clarke spoke up again, "We're looking at a 20-mile trek, okay? So if we want to get there before dark, we need to leave now."

We looked over at Bellamy, it seemed that he was calling the shots, and all the kids looked to him for guidance. "I've got a better idea," He started, "You two go, find it for us. Let the privileged do the hard work for a change." I frowned, wait, he said two. That meant he left me out. Was I really that invisible to everyone?

The other prisoners yelled in agreement. "You're not listening," Wells started, "We all need to go."

I gasped as the one hot head from early stepped forward, pushing Wells from behind. "Look at this everybody. The Chancellor of earth." I took a step back, trying to avoid Wells and the guy. I ended up backing up into Bellamy. I let out a small breath of air, hoping that he didn't get upset. It surprised me though when I felt his hand on my arm. I looked around, no one seemed to notice our small exchange. They were too focused on Wells and Hot Head.

"Think that's funny?" Wells asked. Suddenly Hot Head lurched for Wells, punching him on the face. I gasped, "Wells!" I felt Bellamy's hand tighten a little bit. I tried to move forward to help him, but Bellamy held firm to my arm. Clarke tried to help Wells also, but someone stopped her. Other kids started yelling, encouraging the other guy. Hot Head laughed then said, "No. But that was." Wells stood back up, ready for what Hot Head had to give him. "All right," Hot Head said smugly.

They both held their arms up, prepared to fight. But before anyone could land a punch, Finn jumped down in-between them. Everyone let out an aww. I frowned, disgusted by them, they wanted to see Wells and Hot Head fight. This was all a game to them. Finn then spoke up, "Kid has got one leg. How about you wait until it's a fair fight?"

Octavia then stepped forward, "Hey, Spacewalker, rescue me next." My God, was that her way of flirting with him? My frown deepened. I had forgotten about Bellamy's hand and the fact that my back was pressed to his chest. Bellamy leaned forward, I could feel his breath on my ear, and whispered, "Keep frowning like that, Sweetheart, and you'll get lots of wrinkles." This made me frown more, what a jerk. I went to snap back at him, but he let go of my arm and walked passed me to his sister. Letting out a small growl, I turned away to find Wells, ignoring the sibling's conversation.

I rushed over to Wells, who was sitting on the ground. Clarke was holding his ankle. Finn walked up to us and asked, "So, Mount Weather. When do we leave?" Wells frowned at Finn while I said, "Right now." Clarke then jumped up and faced me, "No way Mara! You can't go, you're too sick." I looked at Clarke, I knew she was right. I could also tell that she was saying this to protect me. "I need to help out!" I said to her.

She looked at Wells, "You want to help? Stay here and tend to Wells. We'll be back tomorrow with food."

"How the two of you going to carry enough food for 100?" Finn then turned around, he grabbed Goggles and the Asian kid's shoulders. Pulling them into our group, he said, "4 of us, Can we go now?"

"Sounds like a party. Make it 5," We all turned to see Octavia walk up. Bellamy followed her and asked, "Hey. What the hell are you doing?"

"Going for a walk," Octavia answered.

Suddenly, Clarke spoke up, "Hey." She reached forward and grabbed Finn's hand, "Were you trying to take this off?"

Finn shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, so?"

I stepped forward, "So this wristband transmits your vital signs to the Ark." Clarke nodded her head, "Take it off," she added, "And they'll think you're dead."

Finn scoffed then asked her, "Does it look like I care?"

Clarke started at him and asked, "Well I don't know, do you want the people you love to think you're dead?" He merely stared at her. Clarke continued, "Do you want them to follow you down here in two months? Because they won't if they think we're dying."

_'That made everyone uncomfortable. Thanks Clarke,'_ I thought to myself. They all looked around, unsure of what to say. I stared at Bellamy, he looked nervous for some reason. His eyes met mine, for once I could read him. He was nervous. He was nervous about something, but what. In a spit second, he gained his composure, "What are you lookin' at Sweetheart?" He snapped.

"Oh, I was just looking at an jerk of an ass," I replied. I heard Octavia snort while trying to hold in a laugh, Clarke let out a breath, Finn I could see smiling. Everyone else stayed still, not knowing what to think or do. Bellamy wore a look of pure shock, I bet he wasn't expecting me to say that. I then quickly turned on my heel and left everyone behind me.

I walked over to the ramp and sat down on it. I watched as everyone turned to leave. I watched as Bellamy switched from being a jerk to a caring, loving, older brother. I wanted to get to know _that_ Bellamy, not the Bellamy that bullied people.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know it isn't as long as the other one, the chapters will vary depending on when there are commercial breaks in the Episode. Again, I hope you enjoyed it and please review and let me know what you think of it! I will answer any of your guys' questions too!**

**~RedRoses224**


	3. Chapter 3- Wristbands They Cause Trouble

**Hey all! I'm back with another chapter! I hope you guys like it :P**

**Shout out to WisteriaClove, Katherine, ashtree15, Zaidie, & Speed Girl 87 for the reviews! Thank so much you guys!**

**WisteriaClove - I'm glad you love the idea about Amara being ill. I was sitting around and suddenly thought, wow. Some of the crimes that the kids were thrown in the Skybox for were really dumb. So what would they do with a sick girl who needed a lot of medicine? :P I have to agree, Bellemy is a whole lot of sexy. The show wouldn't be the same without him! I'm also glad you like the two sides of him. May I just throw out there, we see the soft side of him with little ****Charlotte and Atom. 0o0**

**Katherine - You and me both Katherine :P I love writing their scenes. Mwahaha :D Lots of fun coming up in some of the future chapters!**

**ashtree15 - I'm glad you love it! I hope you keep loving it as I write more chapters.  
**

**Zaidie - I'm so happy! I can't wait for you to read some of the future chapters :P Hope you keep reading it!  
**

**Speed Girl 87 - Someone has to :P lol**

**Thanks so much again you guys for the reviews. And for those who reviewed after I posted this chapter, thank you! It means so much to me to be able to read your feedback :P Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

It was night time when I opened my eyes. I looked around at my surroundings. I was in the space shuttle. I must have dozed off and someone must have moved me. But who? My question was quickly answered when I saw movement out of the corner of my eye.

"Did I wake you? Or was it the yelling outside?"

I smiled, "You didn't wake me. Did you move me?"

He nodded his head. I gave him an irritated look, "Wells! You have an injured foot!" I scolded. He laughed, then said, "Yeah, but you're as light as a feather. It was nothing." I rolled my eyes at him. Only Wells would go out of his way to do something for me. Clarke might do the same, if she knew who I really was. We both looked towards the door. I could hear whooping coming from outside. I sighed, running a hand through my hair. I then stood up. I offered a free hand to Wells, then with all the strength I could muster, I helped, or at least tried to, pull Wells up.

We both proceeded to walk out of the space stopped at the entrance. I stared at the group in shock. Somehow the prisoners started some fires. They were all gathered around the fire, cheering, encouraging each other. What were they doing. I looked at Wells, he looked back. I knew I had a bad feeling about the whole thing.

We slowly walked towards the group. Wells walked in front of me and I trailed behind. We walked around the big bonfire to see a girl kneeling down. She had her right arm resting on a rock. A guy held her arm in place and I watched in horror as Hot Head, I really need to learn the jerk's name, pried her wrist band off. The crowd all cheered when it came off. Hot Head then threw the wrist band into the fire. Bellamy then stepped forward and cried, "Who's next?"

"What the hell are you doing?" Wells asked. Bellamy turned his attention to my best friend. He stopped one of his goons from threatening Wells. Turning back to us, he said, "We're liberating ourselves. What does it look like?" I shook my head while frowning. Stepping forward and pushing past Wells, I snapped, "It looks like you're trying to get us all killed!"

Wells moved to stand beside me, "The communication system is dead," He said, loud enough for everyone to hear. "These wristbands are all we got," He added. I looked at Bellamy and said, "Yeah, take them off and the Ark will think we're dying! That it's not sa-" Bellamy cut me off and replied smugly, "Sweetheart, you're the one dying. We're living!" I felt my blood start to boil. How dare he. It's not like I didn't know. I have to deal with my symptoms every day. I have to look at my ugly, skinny, body. I have to deal with the fact that I can barely walk 10 feet without feeling out of breath.

I marched forward toward him and with all the strength I could muster, I slapped him. Well, I tried to. I wasn't fast enough, he caught my wrist in his hand. "What were you trying to do, Sweetheart?" he asked. I balled my hand into a fist and hissed, "First off, I have a name. Use it! Secondly I was trying to show you that you aren't God's greatest gift that ever walked the Ark or earth." He let out a laugh. That made me even more irritated. What a jerk! Wells stepped forward and said, "Let go of her."

Bellamy smirked, then said, "Here, Chancellor. Take her." He then shoved me into Wells. Continuing, he cried, "We can take care of ourselves, can we?"

Everyone let out a yeah. Of course, they agreed with Bellamy. He was really irritating me. Wells pushed me behind him and said, "You think this is a game?" He pointed up to the sky, "Those aren't just our friends and our parents up there. They're our farmers, our doctors, our engineers." I peeked around Wells just in time to see Bellamy roll his eyes as Wells continued, "I don't care what he tells you. We won't survive here on our own." He turned to look at Bellamy once more, "And besides, if it really is safe, how could you not want the rest of our people to come down?"

Bellamy then spoke up, "My people are already down. Those people, locked my people up. Those people, killed my mother for the crime of having a second child." He walked up to Wells as he said this. I almost thought I heard his voice crack. I understood how he felt. He continued, "Your father did that."

"My father didn't write the laws."

"No," Bellamy answered, "He enforced them. But not anymore. Not here." He looked at me, for a split second, "Here! There are no laws!" Wells looked around nervously as the others cried out in agreement. "Here, we do whatever the hell we want whenever the hell we want." Bellamy then turned back to Wells, "Now, you don't have to like it Wells." Was I invisible? This was now the second time he excluded me. What the hell? "You can even try to stop it or change it. Kill me." My breath hitched when he said that. Why on earth would I care if Bellamy died? "You know why?" Bellamy continued, "Whatever the hell we want" Hot Head then shouted, "Whatever the hell we want!" Everybody then joined in. They started to chant it.

Wells looked around, then back at Bellamy. Wells looked as if he wanted to kill Bellamy. Thunder started to crack through the sky. Wells, Bellamy, and I looked up as rain started to fall. Everyone became excited. Some people started to dance, others cried out with joy. Wells looked down at me, then back towards Bellamy, "We need to collect this." Bellamy replied, "Whatever the hell you want."

Wells then huffed and walked away. I just stood there. I wasn't sure what I wanted to do. I had no family left other than Clarke. No one really cared for me when I was on the Ark. But could I really condemn all the other innocent people?

I started to shiver as the cool rain fell onto my skin. I looked up and watched the rain fall. Letting the cool water hit my face. I felt something cover my shoulders. I turned to see what was and saw that Bellamy had taken his guard jacket off and put it on me. Why would he do that? He then turned and walked away. I watched him disappear into the crowd of people. I moved to put my arms through the sleeves. Wrapping it around me, I sniffed in the musky scent. The jacket was comfortable and it kept me warm. Why would he give this to me? Why would he care if I was cold or not? I thought he didn't notice me at all, or barely noticed me. One thing for sure, Bellamy Blake was a very confusing man.

* * *

I was leaning up against a tree, wrapped in my jacket. I was able to pull the jacket over my knees when they were pulled up against my chest. I was drawing on the ground with a stick, bored to death. I couldn't sleep. How could I? My brain was too busy. It was distracted. It was, unfortunately, thinking of a certain man. Why couldn't I get him out of my mind? One minute he's this caring, loving person, then the next, he's a cruel, cold hearted jerk. I let out a sigh. Maybe Wells was awake, could I really talk to him about Bellamy? What would he say? Would he hate me for kind of liking the enemy?

I let out another sigh. "Keep sighing like that and everyone will think that you're depressed." I looked up to see a one of Hot Head and Bellamy's goons standing in front of me. "What do you want?" I hissed.

He held up his hands and said, "Woah! Calm down there, Firecracker. I'm not here to hurt you." I frowned, Firecracker? "I didn't think that you were here to hurt me," I stated. He let out a chuckle, then held out his hand, "I'm Paul." I stared at his hand for a while. I tentatively took it, "Amara," I said, shaking it. He smiled, then said, "Come join us by the fire." I looked past him, at the fire. A bunch of people were gathered around it. I looked up at him. He reached his hand out and said, "Like they used to say almost 100 years ago, YOLO."

"YOLO?" I asked. He sighed, "Yes. You haven't ever heard of it before?" I shook my head, "You only live once." I frowned, what a stupid saying. Of course you only live once. but still. Who would waist their time saying it. Was that really what people said to try to convince their friends to do stupid, reckless, things?

I thought, and weighed my options. I didn't just want to abandon Wells. Where was Wells? I looked around, trying to see if I could find him. Strange. He wasn't anywhere near. Should I go with Paul?

I slowly reached my hand out. He helped me stand up, then led me to the fire. Suddenly, I got a really bad feeling. I looked at the fire. I could see a handle of something sticking out of it. I tried to turn around, but some of the guys stepped behind me, closing me in. I looked over at Paul, "Now. Bellamy wants everyone to take their wristbands off." He turned to the fire and grabbed the handle. It was a knife, they were burning the blade! "You're going to take yours off. You can either choose to be with us," He held up a knife that wasn't burning hot, "Or against us." He then held up the burning knife. I stared at him, my eyes wide. I then narrowed them and growled, "You will have to kill me if you want this wristband off."

I could see a hint of gleam in his eyes. He wanted me to choose against them. "Suit yourself," He said. He threw the non-burning knife on the ground. I felt hands wrap around my arms. I felt myself being pushed to the ground. I felt someone jerk my right arm forward. I tried to fight them. I tried to resist. I could feel myself become weaker and weaker. I watched as Paul walked forward, with the burning knife. He knelt down in front of me. "No!" I screamed, that was my last option, "Wells! Help me!" Paul laughed, "No one will come to help you." He then lowered the burning knife. It almost touched my skin. But suddenly, Paul was yanked away from me. Hands let go of me quickly.

I looked up to see non other than Bellamy standing over a cowering Paul. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He growled. Paul stuttered, "I-I-I- You wanted everyone to take their wristbands off!" Bellamy's eyes went dark, for the first time, I was truly scared of him. I heard footsteps run up. I turned to see Hot Head, the other guy, Atomm I think his name was, and the rest of their group. Bellamy looked at the knife, lying on the ground. He picked it up, "Were you going to use this?" Paul's eyes went wide. Bellamy turned to Hot Head, "Murphy, take her to the drop ship. Atomm, grab him and come with me."

Hot Head, Murphy, stepped forward and lifted me up. Bellamy turned to look at me, but he still had that dark look in his eyes. That made me cower and try to slide behind Murphy. How ironic, I was now hiding behind the guy that tried to beat my best friend up, thinking that he'd somehow protect me if Bellamy chose to let all his anger out on me. But something surprised me. Something flashed across Bellamy's face, just for a split second. Was that, hurt? Bellamy turned around, grabbed Paul by the collar, and dragged him out into the woods.

Murphy guided me to the drop ship. I sat down inside, he slowly sank down beside me. "What is he going to do?" I whispered. I turned my head to look at Murphy, who was staring at the wall ahead of us. "I don't know," he rasped. "He scared me," I whispered. Murphy turned to look at me, "He scared me too."

I was starting to feel drowsy and weak. So I laid my head down on something. Murphy's shoulder. I was almost asleep, when someone walked into the drop ship. I was too drowsy to life my head, but I did when I saw who was at the entrance. Bellamy. I stared at him, was that jealousy in his eyes? He looked away from me, towards Murphy. "Come one Murphy, I need your help." And with that he was gone. I looked over at Murphy and smiled. He turned to me, and glared. What the heck? It was though he flipped a switch. He stood up and walked out without a word. But his glare said everything. I hate you. Why on earth was he being caring then? Was it all an act?

I looked at my hands, then reached into my shirt to grab my locket. There I had a picture of my father and mother. How I wished that they were here with me. A tear rolled down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away. With that, I laid down and fell asleep, clutching my locket, too exhausted to think.

* * *

**Sooooo... Please let me know what you think about this chapter! :D Thank so much you guys.**

**~RedRoses224**


	4. Chapter 4 - We Are Not Alone

**Hey all! Oh my goodness! I wasn't planning on posting another chapter today, but your reviews are amazing and I'm so thankful I just had to thank y'all with another chapter.**

**Special shout out and thanks to -KillerJill04, Readergirl66, LiveLaughLoveAndStayYOU, Zaidie, RainbowShelby, WisteriaClove, A Guest, ashtree15, & Speed Girl 87.  
**

**KillerJill04 - Maybe! Can't wait for you to read this chapter ;P and the next...**

**Readergirl66 - Thank you so much, I will most defidently try to keep up the awesome writing :) The quick updates depends on how busy I am. But I will try to keep that up too :)**

**LiveLaughLoveAndStayYOU - Hmm, Finn and Clarke. Maybe. It all depends on where Amara is at the time. The story mostly revolves around Amara and Bellamy. I do want to include the other characters in it. We'll just see how the story plays out. I hope that answers your question. I'm glad you love the story. I agree with you about the chill pill thing! But then we wouldn't have a story if everyone was all calm :P.**

**Zaidie - Thank you so much for your review! I hope you love this chapter too :)****.**

**RainbowShelby - Personally, I can't wait to see how that works either! I kind of write on the fly so... :) please enjoy this chapter.**

**WisteriaClove - Thank you so much for your review! :D It is very encouraging and I hope you enjoy this chapter here!**

**Guest - I love that part about him too! It's sooo hard writing him because I kind of want to keep him the awesome bad ass he is, but then where would the romance be? :)**

**ashtree15 - I love this side of Murphy too. Everyone has to have another side to them. They aren't always mean or cruel. :)**

**Speed Girl 87 - Oh yeah :D Someone other than Clarke and Wills has to pull Amara out of trouble :D**

**Ok. Phew :D got everybody. A special thanks to everyone else who reviewed Chapter 3 after I posted this one. Also thank you again for reviewing! Please enjoy this chapter!**

**I don't own the 99... I just own 1 ;P lol**

**I don't own the 100 or sadly Bellamy, I just own Amara :D Thanks for reading.**

* * *

I felt someone shake me. I opened my eyes to see Wells standing over me. I rubbed my eyes then stretched.

"Wells? Where the hell were you last night?" I asked while yawning. "Well, I was kind of busy being attacked by Bellamy and his goons." He lifted up his right arm, "They took off my wristband." I gasped and grabbed his arm, "What?"

"You heard me, " he said with a sigh, "They took it off. They forced me." I looked at the ground, debating, should I tell him I almost had the same problem? No, then he'd beat himself up for not being there with me. I decided to stay quiet. He let out another sigh, then asked, "Do you want to help me bury the two kids who died yesterday?" I looked up at him and smiled, "That's one way we can respect them. So count me in."

We both walked to a nice clearing away from the drop ship. Wells already brought the bodies over to the clearing. He grabbed a shovel and started to dig. "Do you think we should take their clothes?" I asked. Wells stopped and looked at me, "Yeah, that's a good idea. It's always nice to have extra stuff." He continued to dig. I then proceeded to pull the clothes off the dead kids.

It was harder than I thought it was going to be. By the time I was finished with the first body, Wells had already started on the second hole. I rolled the body over towards the hole, then pushed it in. We did the same with the second one. After that, Wells buried them both. I found four sticks and took two, tied them together and made a cross. I did the same with the other two. I then placed them at the head of the grave. We both stood at the foot and stared at them. "They didn't deserve to die," I muttered. Wells pulled me into a hug. He put on his jacket, then grabbed the clothes. We both walked to camp in silence.

As we got closer, I could hear more noise. Kids ran around yelling. Some were laughing. I sighed as we passed by a couple making out. Boys were chasing after each other, yelling and rough housing. I winced as they tackled another boy on the ground. Someone grabbed a red rag from the first boy, then sprinted away. Wells and I jumped out of the way so they wouldn't run into us. We then proceeded to walk to the drop ship. I smiled when we walked passed some boys drumming on empty buckets.

Then things started going downhill. Atom walked over to Wells and me. "Hey, uh, where'd you get all the clothes?" He asked. Wells stopped walking and turned to him, "Buried the two kids who died during the landing," He answered. Atom smirked, then said, "Smart. You know, I'll take them from here." He then reached forward to grab the clothes out of Wells' hands. Wells pulled away from him. With a frown he replied, "We share based on need, just like back home."

"You still don't get it, do you, Chancellor?" I turned to look passed Atom. My breath hitched. A shirtless Bellamy walked up to us. My mouth hung open as I stared at his abs. I hoped that I wasn't drooling. Bellamy's hair wasn't combed back. I liked it more when it was covering his forehead. I hate to admit it, but he looked hot. I noticed a gun, sticking out of his waistband.

Suddenly, a girl walked up to him. Bellamy, I swear, looked directly at me, then turned and kissed the girl. My blood started to boil. I wanted to rip the girl's hair out. I wanted to punch her face. Before anyone could stop me, I turned on my heel and marched away. He had some nerve to look directly at me, then kiss her! He was such a confusing person, one minute he cared about me, the next I was totally invisible. Was this a way of saying, I don't care about you, you're just a nobody.

Suddenly, someone grabbed me. They dragged me over to the fire and held me over it. I screamed, while struggling to get away. I heard someone yell, "Go Murphy!" What the hell! Why was Murphy doing this to me? That's when I finally understood, he was just pretending to care last night. He's still a Hot Head Jerk. But why was Murphy holding me over a fire? I tried to avoid the flames. I could feel the heat of them on my face. My face, it was burning.

I saw out of the corner of my eye, Wells, Bellamy, and Atom run up, with a bunch of other kids following behind. "Bellamy, check it out. We want the Ark to think that the ground is killing us, right? Figure it'll look better if we suffer a little first."

I tried not to focus on the flames. I looked up, trying to see if I could see anyone who could distract me. I saw Wells. I saw Bellamy. I saw Atom. Bellamy and Wells rushed forward to help me. But Wells got to me before Bellamy. I could see concern in his eyes.

"Let her go!" Wells yelled as he pushed Murphy. I fell back away from the fire. Wells helped me up, then pushed me behind him. Bellamy walked forward as Wells spoke to him, "You can stop this."

"Stop this?" Bellamy asked, "I'm just getting started." I gasped as Murphy punched Wells on the face. Bellamy reached forward and pulled my out from between Murphy and Wells. Everyone was yelling fight. I cried out, "Stop!" But no one listened to me. I watched as Wells and Murphy fought. I hated seeing this. I hated fighting. I winced as Wells punched Murphy on the face. He then stood up, "Don't you see? You can't control this," He said to Bellamy. I watched as Murphy pulled out a knife. My heart started beating faster. Murphy then stood up and said, "You're dead." Murphy then stalked over to Wells, but Bellamy stopped him. I let out a sigh of relief as he said, "Wait!" Was Bellamy going stop Murphy from killing Wells. I waited anxiously for something to happen. Bellamy held out a knife. He then threw it on the ground, "Fair fight." While walking past Wells, he leaned in and whispered something to him, Wells nodded his head. What did Bellamy say? Was he threatening Wells? I watched as Wells picked up the knife. Bellamy stood behind me. I tried to step forward to stop the fight, but he pulled me back. I winced and buried my face in his chest when I saw Murphy cut Wells' arm.

"This is for my father!" Murphy yelled as he charged at Wells. I grabbed onto Bellamy and gasped. No, I couldn't watch. I didn't want to. It was hard enough watching my father being floated. I couldn't watch Murphy kill my best friend.

I heard a bunch of people gasp, and Wells yelled, "Drop it!" I opened my eyes and turned from Bellamy to see Wells holding the knife up to Murphy's neck, we made eye contact. I then saw the same boy who was with me last night. Maybe "tough guy" was just an act. He was scared. He didn't want to die. I stepped forward, and yelled, "Wells! Let him go!"

Wells looked at me started as Murphy stared at me with sock. I don't think he was expecting me to stand up for him. Wells shook his head, but before he could speak, he heard his name again. We all turned to see Clarke and Finn walk up.

"Let him go!" She cried. Wells pushed Murphy to the ground, past me. Murphy then tried to attack Wells again, but this time Bellamy stepped in. "Woah woah! Enough Murphy," He said, while grabbing onto Murphy.

He then saw his sister. She was leaning against the Asian guy. He rushed over to her, "Octavia," He cried, "Are you alright?" He wrapped his arms around her and helped her down. She looked hurt. She winced as he set her down on the ground. "Yeah."

Bellamy looked over at Finn and Clarke, "Where's the food?"

A look of worry covered the small groups face. Everyone else looked at them confused. "We didn't make it," Finn said as he sat down on a log.

"What the hell happened out there?" Bellamy asked. I looked over at Clarke. I knew I shouldn't have let her go out there alone. "We were attacked," Clarke answered, she looked like she was shaken up. I rushed over to her and hugged her. "Are you okay?" I asked.

Before she could answer me, Wells asked, "Attacked! By what?" We all looked over at Finn, since he spoke up, "Not what. Who." My blood went cold. There were others out there? I looked over out Bellamy, our eyes met. I looked away. I couldn't read him, I couldn't tell what he was feeling. I grabbed my locket and held onto tightly. How much danger were we in? How many were here?

Finn continued, "Yeah, turns out the when the last man from the ground died on the Ark, he wasn't the last Grounder. "It's true!" Clarke agreed, "Everything we thought we knew about the ground was wrong. There are people here, survivors." She continued, looking around at everyone, "The good news is, that means we can survive. Radiation won't kill us."

"Yeah," Finn started, "The bad news is, the Grounders will." I looked and noticed one of them was missing. I looked over to Clarke and asked slowly, "Where's the kid with the goggles?"

"Jasper was hit." Everyone let out gasps, "They took him." Clarke looked down at the ground. That's when she noticed Well's wrist. She grabbed it to take a closer look. "Where is your wristband?"

Wells pulled out of her grip, then glared over at Bellamy, "Ask him."

Everyone turned to look at Bellamy. He shifted on his feet. He looked uncomfortable. Clarke stepped towards him and asked, "How many?"

"24 and counting," Murphy smirked. His face was all bruised. Blood covered his temple. I gave him a look of disappointment. He then looked at the ground, shifting on his feet. I turned to Bellamy, who also looked at his feet. "You idiots," Clarke gasped. She stood there shocked. I knew I then had to step in. "Life support on the Ark is failing! That's why they brought us down here! They need to know the ground is survivable again." Clarke snapped out of her shock and added, "And we need their help against whoever is out there. If you take off your wristbands, you're not just killing them! You're killing us!"

Bellamy stepped forward and spoke, "We're stronger than you think. Don't listen to them. They're the privileged. If they come down, they'll have it good! How many of you can say the same?" What he said, made me want to slap him so hard, that his handsome face would get a big, giant, ugly, bruise on it. Did I just say handsome? I shook my head while he continued, "We can take care of ourselves. That wristband on your arm? It makes you a prisoner. We are not prisoners any more!" I heard the crowd start to agree with Bellamy. This wasn't good. I looked around, then back at him.

"They say they'll forgive your crimes. I say you're not criminals! You're fighters! Survivors! The Grounders should worry about us!" Bellamy turned and looked at me with a smirk. I shook my head, then pushed passed him to follow my sister.

"What do we do now?" the Asian kid asked as he followed us.

"Now," Clarke answered, "We go after Jasper."

The three of us walked into the drop ship and prepared. I was extremely happy that my sister was too distracted to object to my going. I was busy packing things into a bag. What does one take on a rescue mission? I put a couple of water bottles into the bag. I also put a knife in there as well along with a jacket. I looked up to see Wells walk in. "Come on, lets go get Clarke."

I followed him into the room that Clarke was in. "There you are," He said. She was busy packing her own bag.

Wells jumped down beside her and said, "When my father said they didn't leave us anything, he really meant it." Clarke stood up to look at more stuff. That's when she noticed Wells' cut. She grabbed his arm. "It's just a scratch," he said. "You're making friends fast," She said softly, "Keep it covered, it could become infected."

To break the tension, I looked at Wells and said, "Nice pack."

"Yeah, seat belts and insulation. I also packed part of the parachute, figured we could use it to carry out Jasper-" Clarke cut him off and said, "Good, give it to someone else. You aren't coming."

"My ankle's fine," Wells said to her. She answered back, "It's not your ankle Wells, it's you. Mara, I'm not letting you go at all."

"Like that's going to happen!" I said to her. "Yeah, you came back for reinforcements. I'm gonna help," Wells added. The Asian guy, I seriously need to learn his name, stepped forward and said, "Clarke, they're right. We need them. So far no one else has volunteered."

Clarke turned around to look at the three of us. "I'm not going to let my ill best friend trek through the forest to find Jasper. And I'm sorry Monty, but you're not going either."

Monty! I made a note to remember his name, and not call him the Asian kid.

"Like hell I'm not!" He cried, "Jasper's my best friend."

"You're too important. You were raised on farm station and recruited by engineering."

"So?"

"So food and communication. What's up here," She tapped his temple, then continued, "It's gonna save us all. You figure out how to talk to the Ark and I'll bring Jasper back." She turned to leave, but ran into Finn, "Hey! You ready?"

He shook his head, "I'm not going anywhere, and neither should any of you. That spear was thrown with pinpoint accuracy from 300 feet."

"So what?" Monty spoke up, "We let Jasper die?"

"That's not gonna happen," Clarke cut him off, the then turned to Finn, "Spacewalker? What a joke. You you're

such an adventurer. You're really just a coward."

"It's not an adventure, Clarke," He said to her, "It's a suicide mission."

Clarke shook her head, then marched out of the room. I took off after her. We both walked up to Octavia and Bellamy, who was tending to her wounds. "You could have been killed," I heard Bellamy say. "She would have been if Jasper didn't jump in to pull her out."

Octavia turned to look at Clarke, Wells, and me as we walked up. "You guys leaving? I'm coming too."

Bellamy stood up next to her while saying, "No, no. No way, not again."

"He's right. Your leg's just gonna slow us down," Clarke said to her. I looked at Clarke and Bellamy, amazed. For once they agreed on something. Clarke continued, "I'm here for you." Gosh, why did the way she say that irritate me so much?

"Clarke, what are you doing?" Wells asked her. She ignored him, "I hear you have a gun." Bellamy reached down and pulled up his shirt to show her. "Good. Follow me."

"And why would I do that?" He asked her. "Because you want them to follow you. And right now they're thinking only one of us is scared." She then turned and walked away. Wells followed closely behind her. I signed, looking up at Bellamy, then walked to follow Clarke.

"No Mara, you aren't going," Clarke said to me.

I frowned at her, "Yes I am."

Bellamy and Murphy stepped towards us, "No you aren't," Bellamy said to me.

"Who died and made both of you the boss of me?" I hissed at them, "I'm going to help Jasper whether you like it or not!" I then marched off in the direction that Clarke was headed, before stopping to talk.

"You aren't going because you are a sick girl who will only slow us down," Bellamy said, grabbing my arm. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Octavia smirk. Why the hell was she smirking? I shook my head and replied, "I may be sick, but that doesn't slow me down at all. Besides. If we're being chased, you can always push me down so you guys can get away." With that I yanked my arm out of his hand and continued walking.

* * *

**Sooooooooo... hmmm, what do you guys think? Please leave a review! :D and see y'all next time!**

**~RedRoses224**


	5. Chapter 5 - Finding Jasper

**Hey hey hey all! New chapter here :) sorry about not posting one yesterday. I was super busy. Anyhoo, thanks reviewers!**

**Special thanks to, Speed Girl 87, ****bubbletime, ****Zaidie, ****KillerJill04, ****ashtree15, & ****RainbowShelby for the awesome reviews.**

**Speed Girl 87 - Tanks so much :) I really appreciate it.**

**bubbletime - Thank you! I'll try my best to :) I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Zaidie - I know right! Go Amara ;P lol trust me, there will be plenty more of that.**

**KillerJill04 - Who knows? Lol right now I think Amara is just as confused as you are! I don't know about Octavia being a bitch. We'll have to wait and see why she was smirking. She has her reasons :P trusta me :)**

**ashtree15 - Thanks so much :) hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**RainbowShelby - I haven't, only because she's going to talk about it more in the future chapters. You'll find out how bad it was and everything, can't tell you when :) but I promise you will. It right now is a mystery :P just be patient :). And I think I am going to go by the episodes. I might in the future write a prequel about her life on the Ark growing up and stuff. I know! It killed me too! I was so upset :( but I'm just trying to see where this book leads for now.**

**Thanks so much again you guys! :) Please enjoy this Chapter :D smiles!  
**

* * *

We were busy walking through the forest with Clarke in the lead, Wells behind her, me behind Wells, and Bellamy and Murphy at the rear. Bellamy then said, "Hey, hold up. What's the rush? You don't survive a spear through the heart." He pulled out the gun, as if to show off, making Clarke stop next to me. "Put the gun away, Bellamy," wells said, he rushed to stand in between Clarke and Bellamy. Nice to know I'm not loved. Murphy then pushed Wells aside and said, "Why don't you do something about it?"

Clarke turned around and said, "Jasper screamed when they moved him. If the spear struck his heart, he'd have died instantly. It doesn't mean we have time to waste."

"As soon as you take that wristband off, we can go," Bellamy said to her while grabbing her wrist. "The only way the Ark is gonna think I'm dead, is if I'm dead. Got it?" Why did it make me upset when she stepped closer to him? "Brave Princess," Bellamy said.

"Hey, why don't you find your own nickname?" We all turned to see Finn walk up, "You call this a rescue party? Got to split up, cover more ground. Clarke, come with me." She and Finn started walking again. Wells then looked at me.

"I'm with Amara."

"Amara is going with me."

"Come on Amara." Wells, Murphy, and Bellamy said at the same time. I blinked a few times. Did I hear them all correctly? I wasn't surprised that Wells wanted to be my search partner, but Bellamy and Murphy? They all looked at each other, sending glares every way.

"Why does she get to go with you guys? She's my best friend," Wells stated.

Murphy stepped forward, "Just because she's your best friend, doesn't mean that she always wants to go everywhere with you."

"And what, you want her to go with you? The guy who held her over a fire?" Wells snapped.

I looked at Bellamy and shook my head with a smile. This was just too funny. Bellamy walked towards me, then grabbed my elbow, leading me away from the bickering boys. Luckily, they weren't fighting. Once we were far away, I started to burst into laughter. Bellamy just stared at me for a second, then joined in with laughter of his own.

"What do you think they'll do when they find out we left?" I asked him. Bellamy smiled and replied, "I think they'd be shocked, then dejected that you didn't pick them." I smiled, but then suddenly though of something. I stopped walking, letting the smile fall off my face, "What if they start fighting?" Bellamy turned to me, then said, "We'll go stop them." I laughed then continued walking. But I didn't get far, I stopped and sat down on a rock. Closing my eyes, I tried to catch my breath. As I was breathing, I listened. I could hear in the distance Wills and Murphy bickering still. How strange. What is keeping them from fist fighting? Is it Clarke? Is it because they both know that she will bring her wrath on both of them? Was it because Bellamy told Murphy to behave? Was it because they both knew Jasper's life was on the line?

I opened my eyes, to see Bellamy staring at me. What was he thinking? "What?" I asked. "I didn't say anything," he answered. I cocked my head to the side. What was he doing? Why was he staring? I reached into my bag to pull out my water bottle. I tried twisting the top off, but I couldn't, I was still weak from walking through the forest.

I heard Bellamy scoff. He stalked forward and grabbed the bottle out of my hand, "Pathetic, you can't even open your own water bottle." He opened it, then handed it back to me. I frowned, but took the bottle from him. Taking a swig of water.

He kept looking at me, then asked, "What kind of illness do you have?" Looking at up him I asked, "What?" I wanted to make sure I heard him right.

"What kind of illness do you have?" He repeated.

I handed him the water bottle, he drank some water, then I said, "I have this illness called Muscular Dystrophy."

He frowned as he put the cap of the water bottle on, "What's that?"

I looked at him, then sighed. "It means my muscles are deteriorating. Because of Muscular Dystrophy I also have an infection in my lungs so it make me hard to breathe."

"Why were you thrown in the Skybox?"

"It's a long story," I said softly.

He srugged his shoulders, then sat down next to me, "I've got time," he said. I looked at the ground, then up at him, "Yeah, well Jasper doesn't." I then hopped up from my spot and started to walk again.

I walked out to a cleaning. I could hear water running. I looked up to see Finn and Clarke resting in the water. What were they doing? I couldn't hear them because of the water noise. I hid behind a bush as I watched their exchanges. Clarke seemed irritated at first, them they were smiling. Somehow their conversation became serious. That's when Clarke moved out of the water. I watched as she walked over to a rock covered in blood. Coming out of my hiding spot, I walked to the edge of the water. "What did you find?" I called out. Clarke turned around holding Japer's goggles.

"Get the others!" She called back. I turned around to find Murphy, Bellamy, and Wills. I ended up running strait into Murphy.

"Woah there," he said, catching me before I fell, "Where you goin'?" I rolled my eyes, then replied, "To find you, Bellamy, and Wells. Where are Bellamy and Wells?" Murphy shrugged his shoulders, "How should I know? I'm not their keeper."

I let out a huff, then said to him, "I need to get across this, you go find the others and tell them we found something." He smirked and watched as I walked away. I put my foot on a rock, I had no intention of getting wet. "I wouldn't put my foot there," I heard Murphy say. I ignored him, slowly putting my weight on the rock. So far so good, I moved to the next rock, I could hear unapproved grunts coming from Murphy. So I decided to turn around and look at him, I had already made it halfway across. I gave him a smug smile, then turned to step onto the next rock. "Amara no!" Was all I heard before I slipped and fell into the water. My head went under as my feet and arms went flying through the air. That's what I get for trying to be a smart ass.

I kicked my legs and waved my arms, trying to find something to grab onto. My lungs started to burn, I couldn't hold my breath for long, and the cold water wasn't helping me. Why did I have to be so stupid and loose my concentration? I felt someone grab onto my wrist. They pulled me up out of the water. The water, embarrassingly came up to my chest. Wow, the I probably looked like a dork. Murphy was probably thinking that I why, why didn't I just think of sitting up? Well, I thought it was deeper because of watching Clarke and Finn earlier, but Clarke and Finn weren't as close to the rocks as I was. I looked up to see Murphy, this time he had the smug look on his face. "Told you not to step there," he said to me.

I huffed and hit the water, frustraited, I then got the wonderful idea to push him into the water. Taking his hand, knowing that me was going to help me up, I yanked really hard, making him loose balance on the rocks.

"Woah!" He cried as he fell into the water. I let out a laugh, then stood up and raced over to Clarke and Finn. I recieved a smile from Finn, but a disapproving look from Clarke. "Really Amara? We're here to find Jasper, not play."

A wave of guilt washed over me. Of course, Jasper! I felt bad. I was being selfish, flirting and playing in the water.

"Come on Clarke, they were just trying to loosen up," Finn stood up for me. I smiled at him, he smiled back.

I watched as Murphy got up, he then continued over towards me. All we had to do, was wait for Wells and Bellamy.

It didn't take them long to join us. Bellamy frowned at the fact that I was wet, but he said nothing. I shifted nervously under his gaze. Why did I feel like I betrayed him? Quickly shaking off that feeling, I turned to follow Clarke and Finn. They both seemed to be distracted by the blood trail.

After walking for a few minutes, Murphy spoke up, "Hey, how do we know this is the right way?" Bellamy answered, "We don't. Spacewalker thinks he's a tracker."

I rolled my eyes and turned to Bellamy, "I don't see you trying to track down Jasper."

Finn turned to is and asked, "Want to keep it down or should I paint a target on your backs?" He stopped to examine a broken branch and blood spots on the ground. "See?" I heard Bellamy whisper, "You're invisible."

"So are you," I heard Wells say to him. Bellamy chuckled, "Only a little. When she doesn't want to be stubborn." What the heck were they talking about? I didn't have time to ask them because we started hearing moaning coming from a distance.

"What the hell was that?" Murphy asked, stepping next to me. I looked at Bellamy as Clarke said, "Now would be a good time to take out that gun."

We followed the moaning sound to a clearing. I gasped when we walked out of the tree line. Tied up on a giant tree in the center of the clearing, was Jasper.

* * *

**Woah woah woah! Lots of stuff happening here! So I don't know about you guys! But I'm super excited about this chapter here! :) hope you guys liked it, please leave a review also, don't forget you can ask me questions and I'll try to answer them without ruining the story ;P peace y'all.**

**~RedRoses224**


	6. Chapter 6 - Traps, Beasts, and a Crush?

**Hey guys! I have a super big challenge for y'all! How would you like to make a cover for my "book"? I imagine Lucy Hale as Amara, or someone who looks similar to Amara. Anyhow. The winner's cover shall be the cover for my story. The rest of your amazing covers will be placed in my bio! I'll give you guys... what sounds good? How bout a week? Till next Monday to send them to me :D Sooo :D Hope y'all can do it! If not I totally understand and I'll make one. Anyhow onto the thank yous!**

**Special thanks to: ********Brittnnnaaaayyyy, Arwin Fred****, ****KillerJill04, ****LiveLaughLoveAndStayYOU, ****bubbletime, ****WisteriaClove, ****Zaidie, ****asianarchy, **

******************************Readergirl66, ****RainbowShelby, & ****ashtree15. OMG you guys are amazing! I just love all of your reviews! :D They make my day and I hope you can participate in the cover making challenge. :D I'm pretty sure you guys can come up with amazing covers!**

**Brittnnnaaaayyyy - Hahaha, I don't know. I think right now, Amara isn't too sure what to think about Bellamy. I mean, she obviously thinks he's hot, what girl wouldn't? But she's a little confused about her feelings right now.**

**Arwin Fred - OOOOHHH I don't know :D we'll have to wait and see!**

**KillerJill04 - I know right? Why not add a little tension to Bellamy and Amara's relationship ;P**

**LiveLaughLoveAndStayYOU - Thank you so much :D I love all of your encouragement! :D**

**bubbletime - Thank you! I just know (or at least I hope I do ;P) that you'll LOVE this chapter :D**

**WisteriaClove - OMG! Bellara! I LOVE IT! I wouldn't have been able to think that up. I probably would have come up with this obscured name lol. Anyhow, thanks for that :D I loved that part too. I just thought it would be funny! :D I love concerned/jealous Bellamy too! It always makes the story more interesting. BTW guys check out WisteriaClove's story too. It's called Sunkissed and Starstruck.**

**Zaidie - Well, I hope that's a good thing :P I am excited to share these chapters with you.**

**asianarchy - I know! In all the stories I've read, they're supposed to be healthy and perfect. Why not throw some twist in there. I figured it'd be interesting and a good change.**

**Readergirl66 - As you wish ;P**

**RainbowShelby - I hope my chapter made your slow day a little bit better lol. Like I said in the PM please let me know if you find anything that I probably should know. :D Thanks.**

**ashtree15 - Thanks so much :D I hope you enjoy this one!**

* * *

"Oh my God," Clarke said. We all held our breathe, poor Jasper. He was tied to the tree, beaten and bruised. Clarke stepped forward. I followed behind her. Something didn't seem right. Why would they just leave him here, out in the open?

"Clarke, be careful," I heard Finn say. Oh yeah, Clarke be careful. Totally ignore me. Whatever. "Jasper?" Clarke cried while rushing forward, ignoring Finn's warnings. I followed closely at her heels with Bellamy at my side.

"What the hell is this?" He asked. But no one had a chance to answer him. I let out a scream as Clarke fell through the ground. It was booby trapped. Time seemed to slow down, I don't know why. I quickly dropped to my knees and grabbed onto Clarke's wrist. Her weight jerked on my shoulder. Pain shot through it as I held all of her weight. "Hold on Clarke!" I cried, my face twisted in pain. Bellamy quickly crouched down next to me. He grabbed onto her arm, "Clarke, reach up with your left hand, Amara, you grab it, I've got this hand. On three." We both nodded our heads. "One." I was ready, I trusted Bellamy. I saw he had a good grip on her. "Two." I let go of her with my left hand, still holding on with my right. Reaching my left hand under my right arm, I made an x with my arms. Then, I waited for Clarke to grab my left hand.

My right shoulder still hurt. I winced, trying to keep from crying out. I hoped Clarke and the others only thought I was wincing because I didn't want her to fall. "Three!" With that, Clarke reached up with her left hand and grabbed mine. Once I was sure I had a good grip, I moved my other hand to grab her wrist. Bellamy, like he said, held onto her other arm.

It all happened so quickly, Bellamy's counting, my movement to grab Clarke's hand. I bet from the other's perspective all they heard was one two three without pauses. For some reason, time slowed down for me. Finn, Murphy and Wells rushed forward to help pull her up. Wells grabbed onto Bellamy, Murphy grabbed me, and Finn grabbed under Clarke's armpit. We all worked together to pull her up. When she was on solid ground, she let out a sigh of relief. "You okay?" Finn asked her. "Yeah," she panted out. I reached up to touch my shoulder. It hurt so much. Bellamy walked over to me and started to examine it.

"It's fine," I said softly. He scoffed, "Your face says otherwise."

Before we could exchange any more words, I heard Clarke say, "We need to get him down." What? No thank you? Harsh. Finn replied, "I'll climb up there and cut the vines." Wells started to follow him, "Yeah, I'm with you." Finn turned back to him and said, "No. Stay with Clarke. And watch him," nodding towards Bellamy. Seriously? He just helped save Clarke's life! What the heck. I then thought back to earlier, he did kind of threaten her life. But he wouldn't really kill her... would he?

Finn looked over at Murphy and said, "You, let's go." Murphy looked at Bellamy for approval before he followed behind Finn as they found a safe path to the tree. Why did I get a funny feeling that Bellamy wouldn't have helped Clarke if I wasn't there at that exact moment. I quickly shook my head, ignoring that thought and locking it in the back of my mind.

"There's a poultice on his wound," Clarke asked as she looked up at Jasper's wounds. "Medicine? Why would they save his life just to string him up as live bait?" Wills wondered.

"Maybe what they're trying to catch like it's dinner to be breathing," Bellamy suggested. It was mean, so I turned and punched him on the shoulder, as hard as I could. I probably ended up hurting my hand more then I hurt him. "That's mean!" I said to him.

"Maybe what they're trying to catch us," Finn said from the other side of the gap. I watched as Murphy climbed up to cut Jasper down. Finn followed behind him. "Hurry up Murphy," I heard Finn say. "Be careful," I added. Murphy paused from what he was doing, he looked up at me and smiled a small smile, before going back to his task. I felt Bellamy tense beside me, but ignored it. Right now our goal was to get Jasper down, then get out of doge before whoever stringed him up there came back. I didn't have time to question him.

I jumped when I heard this weird, low growl. I looked around and asked, "What was that?" Bellamy moved closer to me, "Grounders?"

We turned and looked in the distance. There across from us, walking out of the woods was a giant black animal. It growled, it looked like a jaguar. It got low to the ground, as though it were ready to pounce. I slowly started to inch over to Clarke and Wells, knowing that we'd be safer in a big group than standing out alone. Suddenly it stated running towards me, full speed. "Bellamy gun!" I heard Clarke yell. I saw out of the corner of my eye, Bellamy reaching for his gun. But it wasn't there. He looked at me, fear written all over his face. I head the gun fire, but didn't look to see who was shooting it. I was too busy watching the giant black animal. I was standing next to a giant bush. Guess what lovely creature decided to hide in it.

I looked around frantic. I wasn't in the best spot at all. I probably should have stayed with Bellamy. We all waited, the animal had stopped moving so we couldn't hear the . I stood in my spot, frozen. Afraid that if I moved, I'd wake the beast again. Suddenly it jumped out of the bush strait for me. "Amara!" I heard someone yell out. Once again, everything moved in slow motion. Bellamy must have been closer to me than I thought. He wrapped his arms around me, and turned my body so that my back was pressed against his chest. He was shielding my body with his. I then felt myself falling down to the ground, I somehow twisted around once more, and landed on my back.. I covered my hands over my face and screamed. I felt Bellamy hovering over me, I heard him grunt, I heard the beast growling, I heard a gun shot, and I heard a thump. I started to hyperventilate. I could feel Bellamy on top of me. But he wasn't moving. Did the giant beast kill him? "Amara," I heard his deep, smooth voice. I felt a hand grab mine and pull them from my face. "Amara calm down," I looked up to see Bellamy hovering over me, "You're okay." I wrapped my arms around his neck. He then helped me sit up. I looked over his shoulder to see the beast dead on the ground. I turned to see Wells holding the gun. He and Clarke rushed over to me and pulled me up. They both tackled me with hugs.

"Amara!" Clarke cried out as tears filled her eyes, "Are you okay?" I nodded my head, I still couldn't talk. I was too shaken up. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you," Clarke continued, "You're like a sister to me." I almost wanted to laugh, if only she knew that I was her sister.

They both, after a couple of minutes of fussing over me, finally let go of me and turned to the task at hand. I was going to walk over to Bellamy, but was stopped by Murphy who had finished helping Finn get Jasper out of the tree. "Are you okay? I saw the whole thing happen. I wished I was down here with you instead of up there, watching helplessly in the tree." I smiled, "I'm fine Murphy." When he heard that he cleared his throat a little, then kicked some dirt with his foot, "Well. Good." With that, he walked away. I watched Clarke, Wills, and Finn quickly start working again once they saw Murphy walking towards them. Were they seriously listening in on what we said?

I finally was able to turn around and see Bellamy. I walked over towards him, "Bellamy thank-" He cut me off, annoyance dripping from his voice, "Don't worry about it, Sweetheart." He then pushed passed me without saying a word. I turned to watch him walk up to the group. He grabbed the parachute out of Well's bag. "Hey wait!" Wells called out, "We need that for Jasper." Bellamy shook his head, "We're using this to carry that thing back to camp for food." With that, he grabbed Murphy by the shoulder and pulled him over to the beast.

Wells went to take back the parachute, but Clarke grabbed his arm. "Don't," She started, "We don't need the aggravation right now." Wells huffed, then turned back to Jasper. I walked over to help Clarke, Wills, and Finn. "He's still alive," Clarke said to us, "He's barely breathing though. We need to get him back to camp, now."

Finn looked at Wills and said, "We can carry him to camp." Wells nodded his head. They both stood up, and wrapped Jasper's arms around their neck. Reaching down, they each grabbed his leg. By the time they were finished grabbing Jasper, Bellamy and Murphy had picked up the beast wrapped in the parachute. We all walked in silence back to camp.

I tried talking to Bellamy, but he just ignored me. And men thought girls had major mood swings. Every time I tried to talk to Murphy, Bellamy would speed up his walk, pulling Murphy behind him. I let out a sigh, then stalked forward so I walked in front of Bellamy, but behind Wells, Finn, and Jasper. Clarke was leading the group back. I reached into my bag to grab my water. That was fine, opening it was another story. It was hard enough without my hurt shoulder, but with the injury, I couldn't even grip the top.

I heard a thump and "Hey dude! What the heck?" from Murphy. Before I could turn around, I felt arms wrap around me. I watched as hands grabbed the bottle, then opened it. I turned around to thank Bellamy, but he was already walking back to where he dropped the parachute. I watched as he and Murphy picked it up, then continued walking. As they walked passed me, Bellamy didn't even glance over my way. He set his eyes forward, determined to get the beast to camp.

I huffed, a little upset that Bellamy was giving me the silent treatment. Why was he even giving me the silent treatment? What did I do? Was it because I was stupid enough to get myself attacked? Hold on! Why did I even care that he gave me the silent treatment? I shouldn't! The more I thought about it, the more it made me angry. And to keep me from talking to Murphy, my friend, that was uncalled for! I closed that water bottle, then marched past everyone. I didn't listen to Clarke as she called to me, I didn't listen to Wells telling me to stop, I didn't listen and Finn said it wasn't safe.

We were closer to camp than I thought we were. I heard as kids cried out that we were back. I marched past all of them. I walked past Octavia, we made eye contact before I went into the drop ship.

* * *

It had been a couple of hours since we returned. Clarke and the boys brought Jasper into the ship. Monty was still working on the wristbands. I decided to walk out of the drop ship. I could see kids eating something. Was that the beast that we killed? I remembered Bellamy mentioning something about it being our food. Ew. Gross.

I looked around. I saw everyone had someone to sit with. Except, Octavia? I thought that she'd be with some guy making out or something. She seemed distraught, and it looked like she had been crying. She held a stick, on the stick was some meat that she merely stared at.

"Octavia?" I asked. She looked up and quickly wiped some tears from her eyes, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," She sniffed. I gave her a look that said 'I don't believe you.' I sat down beside her and said, "If you want to talk, I'm here." She looked at me and said, "No I'm not okay." That's when she broke down crying, "I love Atom! But Bellamy took him somewhere and returned without him! I told him I loved him. But Bellamy wouldn't listen to me! He does this all the time and it annoys the crap out of me!"

I looked at her with sympathy as she continued, "And he won't let a guy touch or even talk to me! He's such a hypocrite!" I looked at her and asked, "Why's that?" She turned to me, her eyes puffy and her nose red, "You really can't tell?" I gave her a questioning look. She rolled her eyes and said, "Bellamy, he doesn't want me to be with anyone yet he pines after you!" I stared at her with shock. No! Bellamy doesn't like me! Why would he kiss that other girl? Why was he ignoring me? No. He didn't like me, I was just a sick pathetic girl to him.

"Why is he ignoring me then? Why did he kiss that other girl? Why the heck does he push me away then?" I asked.

"Wait wait! He kissed another girl?" She asked me. "Yeah," I said slowly. "Did it annoy the crap out of you?" I nodded my head yes. "Okay. He did that to make you jealous, it seemed to work. I have no I idea why he's ignoring you though. But Bellamy, he's, I don't know. He has a weird way of telling you he loves you." I looked at her, I was super confused. Octavia sighed, "Bellamy shows you how he loves you with his different acts. There are literally 100 different ways he could show you. I only know this because I had to hang out with him for twelve strait years without seeing anyone else."

I smiled at her, "Just wait," she said to me, "You'll start seeing the signs." She then handed me the stick with meat, got up, and walked away.

* * *

**I'm so stupid LOL when I was getting your reviews from the last chapter, I was wondering why you guys weren't talking about the events in this chapter! LOL That's because I like having a chapter typed up in advanced just in case I miss a day or something. Too funny. Anyhow, thanks for all your support. Please review and tell me what you thing. Bye y'all!  
**

**~RedRoses224**


	7. Chapter 7 - Bellamy Noooo!

**You guys are so amazing! Thanks for all your reviews :D. To be honest, I'm always nervous that I'm going to open a hate review but I haven't run into that yet! Thank you guys for being so supportive! Thank you thank you thank you thank you! Also don't forget about the Cover Challenge, please let me know what y'all think about it.**

**Special thanks to: ****Zaidie, ****KillerJill04, ********Speed Girl 87 & ****WisteriaClove**

**Zaidie - Yay! Thanks so much :) I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Sooo.. Anyhow :) please enjoy :)!  
**

**KillerJill04 - Haha You'll have to wait and see! It's a surprise :D  
**

**Speed Girl 87 - I'm glad! I hope this chapter doesn't let you down either... All I can say is mwahahahahahah!**

**WisteriaClove - Well, here is the next chapter super super soon ;P**

* * *

I jumped awake, I could hear moaning. Jasper, he was in pain. I turned to see Clarke leaning over him, while holding our farher's watch. She muttered something to herself, then she leaned forward and started talking softly to Jasper. Even though I didn't get to know him, I consider him my friend.

"I'm going for a walk," I said as I stood up, "Do you guys need anything?" I asked both Clarke and Monty.

"No thanks," Monty answered, he then went back to working on the wristbands. Clarke shook her head, then turned back to Jasper.

I walked over to the ladder and climbed down. I walked out of the drop ship. I took in a deep breath. The night air down here is beautiful. I started to walk forward, but a hand wrapped around my waist, while the other covered my mouth. I gasped before being pulled into the dark shadows of the drop ship. I was thrown against the side of the ship, my head hit the metal.

The hand still covered my mouth, but the other one snaked it's way around my neck.

"You're going to listen to me closely," the voice was gruff and hoarse, it sounded familiar, but I couldn't put a face to it, "You are going to do everything I want to you, if you don't obey, let's just say you'll loose that pretty blonde friend of yours, I may even kill Chancellor on Earth too. Or maybe I'll go after your dying friend. Or the asain kid." The hand around my neck. "You're going to avoide Bellamy Blake, you're also going to do something very important for me. You're going to sabotage the camp. When Bellamy finds out it was you, he won't be too happy. You're also going to help me kill him and his bitch of a sister."

I gasped, trying to suck in a breath of air. The voice continued, "If you try to warn anyone, like Bellamy's little dog, Murphy, you're friends will die. I have lots of people around this camp, who won't hesitate to do what I say." I tried to reach up and hit the person, but they tightened their grip on my neck. I stated to see black dots, not good!

"Remember this, you brought this on yourself, Firecracker. You should have just listened to me." Paul? He let go of me, then stepped into the light. Paul's face was all deformed. He was cut up and bruised. But the worse part was, he looked like he was attacked by an animal or something. His hair was sticking up all over the place, his eyes, they were what scared me the most, they were thirsty, hungry for blood, for death.

"What do you mean?" I asked softly. He chucked a deep, dark chuckle. "Are you really that dumb? Your boyfriend took me to the woods and beat me till I couldn't take it anymore, then he string me up in a tree and left me there." I stared at him, wide eyes, finally getting over my shock I replied, "He's not my boyfriend, second, how'd you get down?"

"After having birds peck at you and your hands all day, the skin around your wrists get eaten away," he held up his wrists. I gasped, I could see the bone. This guy was crazy though, he laughed, "My mate over there," he motioned with his head to a guy, leaning up against a tree, "Will be watching you, his names John. You do anything wrong. Well, that pretty little face of yours will be ruined and your friends will be dead." With that, Paul sunk back into the darnkness of the forest. I stood in my spot, shocked. I put a hand on my neck. It was tender. I knew I was going to get a bruise there.

John pushed himself off the tree, "You look much more alive down here than up on the Ark, you actually are starting to look, what's the word, hot."

I looked down at my arms. Yes, I was getting some muscle, but it came and went. It was probably some of the medicine one of the many doctors gave me. Some of the medicines I heard lasted up to two years.

He stalked closer to me, "I've always wondered what High and Mighty Blake saw in you, now I see," he leaned forward, I knew he was going to try to kiss me, so I sucked under his arm and ran away from him as fast as I could.

I really wanted to find someone I knew, someone I could trust. I turned around to see if John was following me. Bad idea to look back, I ran strait into the person I was supposed to be avoiding.

I gasped in, "Bellamy!" I looked over my shoulder once more. I could see John stalking towards me. Should I tell Bellamy that Paul's trying to kill him? Should I tell him that he threatened me. I could see someone behind Bellamy, he was shaking his head no. I could see other people shaking their heads no.

"Amara! Are you okay?" I heard him ask. I looked up at him, then nervously around us. The people who were shaking their heads no were just doing their own things. What the heck?

"I don't feel good," I said, putting a hand on my head. I felt Bellamy grab my face, "You have a fever." I pushed his hands away from me. "No!" I shouted. Now people were starting to stare. I backed away from him, "Stay back!" I cried. Tears started to roll down my face. "Amara! Please," he said to me, "Calm down."

"I can't!" I started freaking out, I don't know why, "They're going to kill you! They're going to hurt you and Octavia! I can't let that happen!"

"Who's going to hurt me and Octavia?" He asked me slowly, he was calm, too calm. He started walking towards me slowly, "No! Paul! Paul is going to hurt you!" I cried. Bellamy kept walking towards me, I felt a hand wrap around my neck, Bellamy's eyes darkened. "Let go of her!" He hissed. John, he had grabbed me, "Bellamy!" I cried out.

Bellamy moved forward, but John lifted a knife up to him. Bellamy doged the knife. Others gathered around to watch. John pushed me to the side and moved to attack Bellamy once more. Bellamy avoided being cut, but while that was happening, someone else stepped forward, bringing a rope out. The had caughed Bellamy's wrist with it. Yanking his arm behind his back, John pushed him so he fell on his knees.

More of the 100 joined in, they moved to kick and punch him. I screamed, "No! You're hurting him! Stop it!" They stuffed a dirty rag in his mouth. A girl walked up, seeing a tear in his shirt, she ripped it open. She ran her hands all over his chest. If we weren't in this terrible situation, I would have killed her. I was about to stand when Paul stalled forward, he held up his hand. The crowd stopped, "You condemned me! For trying to do what _you _wanted me to!" He pointed the tip of the knife at Bellamy. Turning to me, he grabbed me and held the knife up to my neck. I could hear Bellamy grunting, crying out through the gag.

"Oh, what. Do you hate it when I grab her?" Paul asked. Bellamy glared at Paul as he continued, "What about if I pull her towards me," he yanked me closer to him, "Like this?"

Bellamy tried to break free from the guys holding him down. "Or, if I kiss her," he chuckled, it sounded dark and menacing, "Like this." Turning my head. He kissed me, the jerk. I tried to break free, but his knife dug into my neck, creating a wound. I could feel a small trickle of blood roll down my neck. I heard a deep growl come from Bellamy. Paul then turned and looked at me, "This is your fault Firecracker! You should have taken that damn wristband off when I was making you." Suddenly he pulled out a gun. I thought Bellamy was the only one with a gun. With that, he pointed it at Bellamy's head. And pulled the trigger.

"No!" I cried out at the top of my lungs.

* * *

"Amara!" I felt hands on my shoulders. Shaking me. I jolted awake. I waited for my eyes to adjust to the light. Hovering over me was Octavia. I looked around at my surroundings. I was in the drop ship, on the highest level.

"What happened?" I asked. I looked at her and gasped, "Bellamy!"

She frowned, then said, "He's on the other side of camp doing who knows what. I was down with Jasper when I heard you yelling." She smiled, the said, "You yelled his name once or twice."

"What?!" I exclaimed while looking at her. She nodded her head, "Be glad Jasper was being really loud at that time, I don't think anyone heard you other than me." I let out a sigh of relief. It was only a dream. That's why it didn't make sense. But one question did enter my mind. Where was Paul. I had to find out.

"Where is Bellamy now?" I asked. Octavia shrugged her shoulders, "I heard him say something about hunting a little ways out from camp. I was too mad at him for making Atom ignore me to really talk to him." That's right! Octavia was having guy problems, "You want to talk about it?" She shook her head, "Nah, you should probably go find Bellamy. You were obviously dreaming about him. Hope _it_ was good. Who knows, maybe if you admit your feelings for each other you might actually you know." She wiggled her eyebrows up and down. It took me a while before I understood what she was saying, "Ew no!" I cried out, "I was having a bad dream."

"Ooh! Even better, have him comfort you because of the bad dream, then get it on!"

"Octavia!" I reached for my pillow, then smacked her with it. She laughed, then pretty soon, I was laughing with her. "I did dream of him being shirtless, and tied up."

"Kinky!" She cried.

"No! He was in danger!"

"Yeah! Of being attacked by you!"

"Ugh! Never mind!" I groaned. She laughed again, "Don't worry! Your dark secret is safe with me!" I rolled my eyes, then climbed down the ladder. Gosh, Octavia sure had a wild mind. One I'm not too sure her brother would be happy about.

* * *

**Woah woah woah. Hahah I was tempted to stop when the gun fired, but I knew then you guys would hate me and leave hate reviews lol. To make it clear! It was all a dream... Well technically a nightmare. None of the events that happened in the first part of the chapter actually happened! About Paul and John. About the rest of the 100 turning on Bellamy. So anyhow. I just wanted to add something different and dark, that wasn't in the episodes. Please leave a review and please don't hate me. Also let me know if I'm going overboard with the Bellamy and Amara jokes from Octavia. I just needed to add something in there to make Amara think about her relationship with Bellamy. Also let me know if you want more steamy Bell****ara (thanks WisteriaClove for the name :]) scenes! Are they just friends... Or more? Ooooooo! Till next time.**

**~RedRoses224**


	8. Chapter 8 - The Fog

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for your reviews! :D I seriously thought y'all would hate the last chapter. I'm so glad you guys liked it! Totally made my day when I ready your reviews! :D Anyhow, hope y'all participate in the "Cover Challenge". I hope that you all enjoy this chapter! Let me know if you want more... steam from Bellara! ;P**

**Special thanks to: ****Speed Girl 87, ****KillerJill04, ****LiveLaughLoveAndStayYOU,** **WisteriaClove,** **Readergirl66,** **Zaidie,** **bubbletime **& **Dauntless14 for your amazing reviews! :D Enjoy this chapter!  
**

**Speed Girl 87 - I hope there are more, great chapters too! Thanks a lot for your review!  
**

**I hope they are more. Great chapter, I can't wait for the next!**

**KillerJill04 - John, is just someone Amara's mind made up. :P and for your second question, you'll have to wait and see.**

**LiveLaughLoveAndStayYOU - LOL thanks a lot. I really wanted the dream to feel real, because it felt real to Amara. I wanted you guys to feel Amara's emotions too. Thanks so much for your review :D**

**WisteriaClove - :D Who wouldn't love Bellara? LOL. I'm glad it scared you! That was the whole point! I wanted you guys to be on the edge of your seats. I felt like we needed a little mix up in the story ;P I can't wait for that too! We'll have to see where this goes, don't we? ;)  
**

**Readergirl66 - Haha! How are you typing then if your heart stopped? lol jk jk. Thanks so much for your support :D**

**Zaidie - Yeah! I could never ever kill Bellamy off? There would be no story if I did that!**

**bubbletime - Got to love them nightmares! Lol Trust me, lots of surprises are on the way! :D**

**Dauntless14 - Yeah, she really encourages it hu? We'll find out why in future chapters. Thanks for the support and enjoy this chapter!  
**

* * *

I was walking through the woods thinking about my dream, or my nightmare. It was so vivid, so real. It really scared me. Why did it scare me so much? Was it because they threatened my friends? Clarke, Wills, Murphy, Jasper, Monty, and Octavia? What would I do without them? Or was it because they threatened and "killed" Bellamy. That was the most horrific event in my entire life. Watching his lifeless body hit the floor. It scared me so much. Even though Bellamy annoys me a lot, I don't think life would be the same without him.

What was it about Bellamy Blake that made me jumpy? That made me feel the way I feel around him? Was Octavia right? Did he really like little old me?

I was walking through the forest alone, lost in my thoughts, when an ax landed in the tree ahead of me. It was so close to my head, that had I taken another step forward, I would have run into it. I turned to see where the ax came from. Bellamy stood a few feet away, his chest heaving. A look of guilt ran through his eyes.

"Damn it Amara!" He hissed, stalking over towards me, "I almost killed you." I don't know what came over me. Maybe it was the fact that I saw him standing in front of me, alive and well. Maybe it was because I just needed to touch him, to make sure my head wasn't playing tricks on me. But I rushed forward and threw my arms around him, burying my face in the crook of his neck. His arms wrapped around me, he never questioned why I was hugging him. We just stood there for a while, hugging each other. I had to stand on my tip toes in order to properly hug him.

I heard someone clear their throat. Quickly letting go of Bellamy, I turned to see Atom standing a little way's off. Bellamy then turned to me and asked, "Why aren't you back at camp?" A whole bunch of emotions ran through me, hitting me like a ton of bricks. I felt scared, I felt shy, I felt lonely, I felt tired, and I felt like I was about to cry. Bellamy must have seen the look in my eyes because he didn't push the question like he usually does. We then heard a branch snap and quickly turned to see a little girl standing by a tree.

"Who the hell are you?" Bellamy asked, I turned to him and scolded him, "Bellamy! Really? Don't scare her." Turning back to her, I smiled, "I'm Amara, what's your name?" She looked at me with wide eyes. "I'm Charlotte," She answered. "It's nice to meet you Charlotte." She slowly walked towards me.

"Why are you out here alone?" I asked her. She shrugged her shoulders, "Well, what with that guy who was dying, I just- I couldn't listen anymore. And I saw you going into the woods, so I decided to follow." Atom then spoke up, "There's Grounders out here. It's too dangerous for a little girl." That made Charlotte a little upset. "I'm not little," She snapped. I looked over at Bellamy and Atom. He smirked then said, "Okay then. But you can't hunt without a weapon." My eyes widened as Bellamy pulled a knife out of his pocket. "Bellamy!" I hissed. He just looked at me as he handed the young girl the knife. "Ever killed something before?" Charlotte shook her head as she held the knife. Bellamy continued, "Who knows. Maybe you're good at it."

All the emotions I was feeling before washed away. Now I was just mad. Who on earth would give a little girl a knife, then ask her to kill something.. oh wait... Bellamy would. I went to step over to him to chew him out. But couldn't due to the fact that a giant cloud of yellowish dust coming towards us. "Run!" I yelled. I turned on my heel, grabbed Charlotte by the hand and took off running, not caring that my body hurt, not caring that my lungs burned.

I felt a hand wrap around my fee hand. Then I hear Bellamy cry out, "Come on, there are caves this way." He then pulled me off the course I was going. I squeezed his hand, then turned to see if Charlotte was okay. She looked scared. Her small hand tightened around mine. I heard someone fall down, but didn't stop running, I had to keep Charlotte safe, I needed to get her away from this cloud. We started to run up a hill, I yanked my hand out of Bellamy's then pushed Charlotte ahead of me. He seemed to know what I was thinking and grabbed the younger girl's hand. He pulled her up the hill with me at their heels. Rushing around a big rock, he pushed Charlotte ahead of him, then grabbed me. Putting his hand on my back, he pushed me forward and into the cave.

I guided Charlotte to the back of the cave. I turned around to see Bellamy run out. "Bellamy!" I shrieked. He quickly entered the cave again, coughing and heaving. I rushed over to him and moved his arm from in front of his face. I inspected him. Grabbing his face in my hands, I asked, "Are you okay?" He shook his head, "Atom is still out there." I pulled him into a hug, he seemed shaken up. "We can't get him. All we can do is hope he found shelter. I'm sure he'll be fine," I said softly.

I heard a small cry come from Charlotte, letting go of Bellamy with one arm, I turned to her, and brought her into our hug. She snuggled in between Bellamy and me. We wrapped our arms around her back, shielding her. We stayed like that for a while. "It's going to be okay," I said softly. But everything was not okay. My lungs felt like they were going to explode. My body finally felt weak. I started to cough a lot. "Amara?" I heard Charlotte whimper. I felt my legs crumple underneath me. Bellamy caught me in his arms. "Amara!" He cried, his voice shaking.

He sank down to his knees while still holding me. Charlotte crouched down next to him. I was still coughing. My lungs burned. I felt so weak. I wanted to close my eyes. I felt Bellamy shift his weight, he somehow sat down, while holding me in his lap against him. I reached my arm out to Charlotte who looked just as scared as I was. She moved close to me and Bellamy, leaning on him while holding my hand. I closed my eyes, that was all I remembered.

* * *

Buzzing was all I heard. Ugh. It was waking me up from my sleep. I shook my head. Moaning. "Make it stop," I croaked. The buzzing didn't stop. So I rolled over onto my stomach and slapped the air until my fingers hit the solid object. Something puffy and soft was wrapped around me. I heard a moan next to me, before I felt someone kiss my shoulder.

"Good morning, love." I giggled, before rolling over to meet the lips that had kissed my shoulder. After receiving a sweet kiss and replied, "Good morning." I kissed him again, smiling against his lips. He laughed too. "Ew," I heard a young voice say, "Mommy and daddy are gross." I heard a small giggle, and a baby cooing. I broke free from the sweet lips and turned to see Charlotte holding a young seven month old baby. A young four year old boy stood next to her. I smiled before reaching my arms out to the young baby. "Hey there! How's my baby boy?" I asked. Where did that come from? My body seemed to move on it's own. The baby gave me a giant grin, two baby teeth growing on the bottom gums.

"Hey there little man," I heard someone say from next to me. The young four year old ran up to the bed. I turned my head to see him reach a hand down. He then swung the young boy into the bed. The boy let out a giggle. Charlotte rushed forward and jumped on the bed too, making us bounce a little.

I watched as he leaned over and kissed the baby on the head. The baby smiled and reached for his face. "Is that daddy?" I asked. Smiling at him. The baby cooed with giving us a big smile.

"Mommy," I turned to the four year old, "What's for breakfast?" His big brown eyes staring at me. "Yeah mommy, what's for breakfast?" I looked over at him and smiled, giving him a kiss, I rolled out of the bed while still holding the baby. "How about pancakes?" I asked. "Yay!" Both Charlotte and the boy cried.

I turned to walk out of the bedroom, but before I walked out, I turned around and said, "Charlotte please get ready for school. Bellamy, can you help Riley get dressed? He still tries to put his shirt on backwards."

"Of course love," Bellamy said, he then put the young boy, Riley, on his back. Galloping like a horse past me and down the hall. Charlotte then climbed off our bed and rushed past me, "I'll get ready as long as I can stir the pancake mix!"

I laughed, then turned to walk down the stairs. What was going on? Was that really Bellamy? Was that really Charlotte? Were these two little boys really our kids? I looked at the pictures hanging on the walls. One was of me holding a small infant baby. I pointed a finger at the picture as I held the baby and said, "Look! That's baby Jake!" The baby smiled a wide smile. I walked down some more stairs and saw another picture of Bellamy with Riley on his back. The next picture was of me and Charlotte, we were dressed up nice and standing in front of a piano. "And that's when sissy played the piano in a big recital," I said to Jake.

I then went back to inspecting more photos. There was a photo of all of us together. We were sitting on the grass with Bellamy at the back, leaning on his left side. I was in front of him, leaning on my right side. Charlotte was sitting behind me, leaning on my side. Riley was sitting in front of me, leaning on my stomach and baby Jake, who looked younger in the picture was sitting in Riley's lap.

The next picture was of Bellamy holding a different baby. I was guessing that was Riley. Bellamy had tears in his eyes as he stared down at the baby in his arms.

There was another picture of Bellamy and I standing in front of a courthouse, with Charlotte standing in front of us holding up a signed document. We adopted Charlotte.

The last picture was of me, in a beautiful white gown. Bellamy was in a black tux. We were both sitting in the grass, I was leaning on him. In the picture I was staring at our entwined hands. He was staring at me. I held flowers in my right hand, and a beautiful ring seemed to sparkle in the sunlight.

Once I was downstairs, I pulled a bottle out of the refrigerator and heated it up. I then put Jake in a high chair. I then pulled all the ingredients out of the pantry and fridge, getting them all set up. I heard a bunch of thumping, then turned to see Charlotte bound into the room. She smiled, glad that I had waited for her.

"Mom, can I crack the eggs?" She asked me excited. I smiled at her and replied, "Yes, but be very careful. We don't want any of the shell getting into the mix." I watched as she cracked the egg and put it into the mixing bowl. A giggling Ryan ran into the room followed by Bellamy, who was dressed and ready for work. I smiled and said, "Good, now I can get dressed. Plus it's your job flipping the pancakes." Bellamy laughed then said, "That's only my job because mommy keeps messing them up." I playfully frowned as Charlotte and Riley laughed. "I'll be back in a minute," I said walking past Bellamy. I felt something hit my butt, I quickly turned around and cried, "Bellamy Blake!" The kids started to burst into laughter. Bellamy let out a laugh himself before scurrying over to Charlotte and the stove. I rolled my eyes, then left the room.

* * *

Once I was dressed I walked down the stairs once more. I stopped in the doorway and just watched my family. Bellamy was showing the kids how to flip the pancakes. Riley was sitting on the bar stool and leaning on the counter. Charlotte stood next to Bellamy, awed at the fact that he could flip the pancakes without breaking them. Jake just drank his bottle. I walked forward, but stopped when I heard whimpering. I looked over at Jake, he was as happy as could be. It wasn't him. I looked over at Riley who was licking the pancake mix off of his finger. Not him. Charlotte was now in between Bellamy and the stove, she held the pan with his hands over hers. He helped her flip the pancake. Not her, so who was it.

I heard more and more whimpering, then someone shout out no. Then I heard "Charlotte wake up." What on earth? Charlotte was awake. I then heard, "I'm sorry."

What was going on. I started to feel really cold. "Does it happen often?"

I heard someone sigh, the a voice ask, "What are you scared of?"

I reached forward to touch the counter, but what was supposed to be smooth felt rough under my fingertips. I looked around the room, it started to become darker. I watched as Jake, Riley, Charlotte, and Bellamy slowly faded away. I didn't want them to fade away. I liked them, I loved them. I didn't want that life to disappear. I tried to reach out and grab them. But they were gone. I could hear faint wind. I could hear breathing. I opened my eyes. I was in a cave. I was laying on my side. That's when I knew. That family, was a dream. The cave was reality. Reality sucked.

* * *

**Ahhhh! So let me know what you guys think! Please also let me know if you want more of Bellara's dream family! :D Also, don't forget to review and let me know if you're going to participate in the "Cover Challenge". Thanks a mil all you guys! :D See you next time.**

**~RedRoses224**


	9. Chapter 9 - Disappointment

**Hey all! I kind of got mixed reviews about Amara's dream in this chapter. Some of you liked it, and others really didn't like it as much. I was kind of trying to show you, this was what her life would have probably been like if they all didn't have to abandon earth and stuff. It was kind of supposed to say, she would have had a wonderful family. I just decided to take Bellamy and Charlotte and add them into that vision. But it wasn't real, and the whole sequence would probably not happen, it's just a what if, what if Bellamy and Amara really did meet under different circumstances, what if they truly did fall in love, get married, and have kids. Anyhow thanks guys for your reviews. Always appreciated.**

**********Special thanks to: ****Dauntless14, ****bubbletime, Guest,** **RainbowShelby, **& **minstorai**

**Dauntless14 - I can't wait either :D**

**bubbletime - To tell you the truth, I was kind of stalling just a bit because I want to see tonight's episode, to see which direction I take the story :D so I needed to add something different ;P I loved that part too.  
**

**Guest - Thank you so much for your input. :D The first dream was meant to scare you guys a little ;P I'm guessing it worked lol. And yes! I think Bellamy and Clarke don't fit well together at all. I think I'd be heartbroken if they make them go together in the tv show. Hahaha, sometimes I wish I could fast forward through those scenes too! But I think they play an important part of the story. Thank you again.**

**RainbowShelby - That's okay! I hope you had a great time with her :D Thanks so much for your review :D**

**minstorai - One can not choose how you dream. It just happens, I don't think any body can just go to sleep and say, 'I want to dream about this.' and they dream about it. Same thing goes for Amara. It's one of her biggest fears, loosing Bellamy (though she doesn't know it yet). And I explained up top about her second dream. Like I said, that was just a what if, and it happened to be her dream. I believe we all have a lot of what ifs in our life. What if I had done this, what if I had done that, and to make Amara and her life as realistic as possible, I added that to the chapter (also while trying to stall ;P) As for Charlotte, I know a lot of people see her as the girl who murdered Wells. I see her as a little girl who was scared and took/listened the wrong direction from the wrong person. I mean, what Bellamy was telling her was okay to face your fears and slay the demons, but she took it to heart. I don't think he really truly meant, go physically kill what scares you. But with her being a young girl, she thought he actually meant go kill Wells. Anyhow :D Thanks for your review. It's diffidently nice receiving input form you :)**

**I honestly don't know how I feel about Amara dreaming about a family. Well, except I know she shouldn't be dreaming of that murdering bigot in it - that girl's like the second coming of Lizzie from The Walking Dead! But yeah, I definitely come down on the side of not wanting more of the family even though I'm sure tons of people are on the other side. **  
**Before Charlotte showed up, I loved this chapter. But I suppose she did have to come into the picture sooner or later. Oh and I just about died when Amara met up with Bellamy after the first dream!**

**Thanks again guys for your reviews. You guys are so encouraging and I don't think I would have gotten this far had I not had you! XOXO thanks again, please enjoy.**

* * *

I turned to see Bellamy sitting up talking to Charlotte. She must have been having a bad dream. He held the knife up in front of her. I could hear her young voice saying, "Screw you, I'm not afraid." Bellamy turned away from her while saying, "Slay your demons kid, then you'll be able to sleep." He turned and saw me sitting up. Smiling a small smile, he said, "You're okay."

"Of course I'm okay," I replied, "Why wouldn't I be?" He shrugged his shoulders, answering, "You were coughing a lot, then you fainted." I smiled and said to him, "I'm okay. See?" He motioned for me to crawl over to him, I complied. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me close to him. I wanted to tell him about my dreams, I wanted to find out what I meant to him. But the first dream popped into my mind. What did happen to Paul? I needed to find out. I didn't want my dream to become a reality.

"Bellamy," I started. "Mmhhmm?" He grunted. I sat up from him and looked him in the eyes. "What happened to Paul? After the whole wristband thing?" I asked him. He broke eye contact, then started to play with a rock. Something didn't seem right. Was that guilt in his eyes? What happened that night? "Nothing Amara," He said to me, "Just let it go. He wont bother you or anyone else for a while." I frowned at his answer, it really didn't explain much. I could see Charlotte watching us. I thought back to me second dream. What if we really did become a family? Would I ever really become a mom? Or would my illness kill me before I could have kids? I shook my head, I was, as my mother would have told me, too young to be thinking about kids. I had just barely turned eighteen.

I shook my head, I didn't approve of Bellamy giving the young girl a knife. I scooted over to her and touched her hand. She was shaking, she was truly scared of something. I slowly reached down and grabbed the knife, not caring I had grabbed the sharp end of the knife. My hand started to sting, but I didn't care. I slowly pulled the knife out of her hand. Tossing it aside, I pulled her into a hug. I made sure to keep my bloody hand off of her. I then started to hum a lullaby that my mother used to hum to me when I was younger. Looked over at Bellamy. He had a new look written on his face. I couldn't put my finger on it.

Once Charlotte fell back asleep, I gently laid her down on the ground, bunching a jacket underneath her head. I looked to the mouth of the cave, the fog was still out there. How long would we be trapped in this cave.

I heard Bellamy sigh, obviously annoyed with something. "Give me your hand," He said sternly. I scooted over to him and gave him my hand. He took a piece of cloth out of his jacket pocket and wrapped my hand in it. He, tied it off, then said softly, "You calm me down, I don't know why." I looked up at him. I really wanted to kiss him. Like in my dreams. I wanted to see if it felt just like my dreams. I wanted to see if the kiss was sweet and passionate.

I turned back to Bellamy. I crawled closer to him, then straddled his lap. "Amara," He said softly. Pushing some of my hair behind my ear.

With that, we were both kissing each other. Our lips locked together. My body pressed up against his. I ran my hands through his hair and he ran his up and down my body. He broke the kiss and moved his lips down me cheek to my neck. I had never felt anything like it. In fact, other than in my dreams, I have never kissed before. It was perfect, my first kiss. Bellamy was amazing. I felt him bite my lower lip, making me jump a little bit.

Bellamy's hands found their way under my shirt. He rubbed them up and down my back. I leaned forward and started to kiss him once more. "Amara," He said against my lips. "Mmm?" I somewhat asked.

"Amara," He said again, he then pushed me away from him, "Stop."

I looked at him confused, "What? Why?" He sighed, running a hand through his tousled hair. "Why are you doing this?" he asked me. I looked at him shocked. Why was he asking me this? "What do you mean?" I asked slowly. I was confused. Didn't he want to kiss me? He was really into it just a minute ago.

"You don't seem like the type of girl that would be making out with a guy in a cave," he answered. I looked at him puzzled. "Something must have happened, or else you wouldn't have jumped on me like this," he continued. I looked at the ground as I slumped off of him so that I was sitting next to him. Did I really jump on him? Did it really seem like I was desperate?

"What happened?" he asked. I didn't answer him. I just stared at the cave wall, then it dawned on me... Of course. He didn't want me at all. I was some ill skinny girl. My brain is so stupid. It tricked me. Making me think that he like me, maybe even loved me. It was all because of those stupid dreams. Tears threatened to spill over. I didn't want to talk to him. He rejected me. First, led me on, then cast me aside like I was nothing.

I quickly got up and rushed out of the cave, not caring if the killer fog was out there. "Amara! Wait!" I ignored his calls, I once again ignored the burning sensation in my lungs. I just ran. As fast as I could, back to camp. Back to Octavia. I had to tell her she was wrong. I had to tell her, he didn't love me. But most importantly, I needed a friend to talk to.

Once I got to camp, I saw everyone was out. Either the fog hadn't hit here or it was already passed. I was breathing heavily and my heart hurt.

"Amara?" I heard. I turned to see Murphy walk up to me, "Amara, why are you crying?" I was crying? I reached my hands up and touched my face. It was damp from my tears. Tears I didn't even know were spilled out. "I don't know," I sobbed. He grabbed me and hugged me as I cried in his shoulder. One question did pop into my mind. One that Bellamy never answered. Murphy had to know, he was Bellamy's right hand man.

"What happened to Paul?" I asked quietly. He let go of me, then shifted on his feet, "He's dead, isn't he?" I asked, "Bellamy killed him didn't he?" Murphy slowly nodded his head. How could Bellamy do that? Paul may have been cruel to me, but he didn't deserve death.

"Amara," Murphy said to me, "What's wrong?" I looked at him. I really didn't want to tell him I had guy problems. So I just stayed quiet and looked at the ground. I felt his hand find it's way under my chin, he lifted my face up and I looked him in the eye. Suddenly he leaned forward and kissed me! I closed my eyes, I heard the bush behind me rustling. I didn't care though, it must have been stupid kids trying to spy on us. But his kiss was soft, but it was hungry for something else, his kiss wanted more than just a kiss. The small voice in the back of my head cried, 'Get away! Don't continue this! Stop!'. I listened to it and quickly pulled away. "Murphy what the heck!" I then pushed passed him and rushed into the ship.

I saw Octavia pressing a cool cloth to Jasper's skin. I walked up to them and smiled. Octavia could tell something was up. She put the rag down, "What is it?" she asked me. I just shook my head, "I can't talk about it now. It hurts too much." She put a hand on my shoulder, "I understand." With that, I just cried with her hugging me. After a while. I calmed down a bit. I helped Octavia change Jasper's bandages and wipe his head. I don't know how long we were up there, but we heard yelling coming from outside. Turning to Monty I said, "We're going to go see what's going on, you wait here with Jasper." He nodded his head and playfully saluted me. Octavia and I both went out to see what was going on.

We both walked out of the drop ship. "It's about time," Octavia started, "They're gonna kill Jasper." I looked at Clarke, "Did you get the medicine?" She didn't answer me, she frowned, "Amara, have you been crying?" I frowned and replied, "Right now we need to focus on Jasper, did you get the medicine?"

Clarke, I could tell, was a little thrown off with my attitude, I rarely ever snapped at her, "Yeah, I- I got it," She said. Octavia looked past Clarke, so did I. Bellamy was standing over something that was covered in a jacket. Octavia pushed past Clarke, who tried to get her to stay back.

I frowned at Clarke and followed Octavia. Bellamy when he saw me, tensed. He then turned his attention to his sister, "Octavia, just stay there. Please, stay back," He said, his voice quivering just a bit. She tried pushing past him, "No, stop." She said, pushing his arms off of her. She then knelt down and pulled the jacket off. We all gasped. Atom laid there, lifeless. "There's nothing I could do," Bellamy started. Octavia put a hand up and snapped, "Don't!" Tears ran down her face as she looked at the dead man. She put the jacket back on over his face, then got up and ran.

I looked up at Bellamy, still upset with what happened earlier, and Atom's death wasn't helping. Murphy was standing next to Bellamy, we both made eye contact. I frowned at both of them, then rushed off to find Octavia. She was there for me when I needed her. So I wanted to be there for her.

* * *

I watched as both my sister and Amara rushed away. I turned to look at Murphy, trying to hold in my anger, I asked, "Loose anyone here?"

"None." I nodded my head, then asked, "Jasper?"

"I tried to take him out, but your psycho sister-" I cut him off, "My what!" I wasn't too happy with him to start with, now having him call Octavia psycho just pushed me over the edge. I pushed him past all the kids. I turned to someone and said, "Stay here with the others, don't let anyone follow us," I pointed over to where Atom lay, "And get him out of here." I then dragged Murphy to who knows where.

"Bellamy is this really necessary, I didn't mean to call Octavia psycho," Murphy stuttered out. I threw him to the ground, "This is necessary. Murphy, you need to learn your place. What's mine, you don't ever touch! I believe we already had this conversation more than once!" Murphy looked at me, as if I were crazy.

I picked him up and punched him, "You kissed Amara! I watched you do it!" Rage filled me at the thought of his disgusting lips on hers. Murphy got up and put his hands in front of him, trying to protect his face. "I lost one of my friends, that hurt," I started, "And to watch my other friend kiss what's _mine_ behind my back. That makes me fill with rage." I then moved forward to hit him. He dodged me and landed a couple of punches to my face and stomach.

"I don't know what you're talking about Bellamy!" Murphy cried out, "She kissed me!"

My blood boiled, I knew the truth. I watched the whole thing play out. I had run after Amara, leaving Charlotte in the cave. For some reason, she just bolted out of the cave. So I followed her. I watched as she tried to talk to Murphy, I watched as he leaned in and kissed her. What made me even more mad, was the fact that she seemed to enjoy it, that's when I turned and ran. I was confused. Was I hurt? Maybe. I was about to punch him when I heard someone cry out stop.

* * *

"Stop!" I shrieked. I rushed forward and placed my body in between Bellamy and Murphy. Bellamy stopped himself from landing another punch. "What is wrong with you?" I hissed. Why the hell would he be beating Murphy up. I crouched down to check of Murphy. He seemed fine. He'd probably have more bruises on his face than before. I had heard Bellamy and Murphy, they stomped right past Octavia and me. So I decided to follow. My heart literally stopped when I saw Bellamy and Murphy fighting, so I rushed forward to stop them, ignoring what they said to each other. I couldn't let Bellamy kill my, what was Murphy? A friend? An acquaintance? No, neither, I just couldn't let Bellamy kill someone again.

I helped him up, glaring at Bellamy, I helped Murphy to the drop ship. That's when I knew, I shouldn't love him, I couldn't love him. I'd have to close my heart off. I'd have to ignore Bellamy Blake.

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Please don't hate me, trust me. I will give you this one hint! Things will get better in the future for Bellara, but right now, they both are a little on edge with all the events happening. Life isn't just a perfect ride, we have to have a couple of bumps along the way. :P Anyhow. Like I said, it will get better, and we will find out what happened to Paul and how he died. He plays an important part in the story... kind of. I also thought it'd be interesting to see just a little bit of what Bellamy was feeling. I don't know if I'll do it again... :/ Tell me if you liked Bellamy POV or not. Anyhoo! Please leave a review. :D**

**~RedRoses224**


	10. Chapter 10 - Misunderstandings

**Hey all! The latest episode of the 100... OOOHHHH MYYYY GAAAWWWWDDDD! Just ahhhhhhhhhh! That nearly gave me a heart attack. Anyhow. This is how much I love you guys. I'm not anywhere near a computer right now. I'm typing this all up on my phone.. For you! Be happy :D lol enjoy this chapter.**

**Special thanks to: ****minstorai, ****Wisteria Clove, ****KillerJill04, ****Arwin Fred, ****RainbowShelby, ****Readergirl66, &****Zaidie**

**minstorai - Oh good! I'm glad you liked Bellamy's POV! I wasn't sure if any of you guys would like it :P I agree, it is annoying! And I'm glad you love their budding friendship! I enjoy writing about them together! Even if (totally big major huge IF) Bellamy and Amara didn't get together, I think they'd still be friends.**

WisteriaClove - hahaha omg too funny :P yeah, I just wanted to change a little bit up. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

KillerJill04 - Well, the reason why I didn't tell you guys it was Bellamy's POV was because I wanted it to be a surprise. :P and if you were really paying attention, I hinted a lot of things like saying I watched my sister and Amara rush away. ;P

Arwin Fred - Credit goes to **WisteriaClove. She came up with it :)******

RainbowShelby - Yes they did! :D then they fought :( now they're upset and mad at each other :/. Life sucks... Lol can't wait for you to read this chapter :) yeah, bad Murphy. Gosh, he likes playing the blame game. And you and me both sister! Go single people! ;P lol

Readergirl66 - Thanks so much :)

Zaidie - I LOVE jealous Bellamy! It's so much fun writing him like that :P  


**Anyhow! Thanks again guys. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

I had Murphy leaning on my shoulder. He winced in pain as we walked. "What the hell did you do to piss him off?" I grunted. He merely grunted back at me. Didn't want to answer my question hu? I let it go, not wanting to cause more trouble than what was already made.

I brought Murphy into the drop ship and let Clarke tend to his wounds. I then walked out. Jasper was awake and Octavia was keeping him busy, so I had no one to talk to. I walked around camp, asking anyone if they needed my help, all I got was, "Go away sick girl!" Or "You aren't wanted here." Let's face it, I was never ever going to fit in.

I sat down and let out a sigh. Hearing footsteps, I looked up to see Charlotte walking up to me.

"Amara," she said softly. I turned to look at her. Smiling, I wrapped my arms around her. On the other side of camp I could see Bellmy watching us. What was he thinking? No! I mustn't think about him. He murdered someone. Plus he was being a jerk and beating up Murphy. "What is it?" I asked. Charlotte looked like she was shaken up. Her hands were trembling and she looked like she was about to cry.

She lifted a hand and pointed to where the guard was supposed to be. I got up and said, "Wait here." I slowly started to walk closer to the clearing. I let out a scream when I saw what was there. Wells was sprawled on the grass. His head was bloody and some of his fingers were cut off. I rushed to his side. "Somebody help me!" I shrieked. Bellamy was the first to run into the clearing. Followed by Octavia, Clarke, Finn, and Murphy.

"Wells!" Clarke cried out. She knelt down beside us. Tears spilled out of my eyes. I rocked him back and forth. I could feel his heart was still beating. He looked like he was bashed on the head with something.

"He's still alive!" Clarke cried, "We need to get him inside!"

Finn and Beamy rushed forward and helped pick him up. "Who could have done this?" Octavia asked.

"Grounders," was all Clarke answered.

I paced outside of the drop ship, waiting for Clarke to come out and tell me how Wells was doing. It had almost been a whole day since I found him. Murphy had come to talk to me, we at one point, did go iget water for Clarke. We didn't really talk as we walked down to the river. Now I was pacing around like a mad woman. I couldn't stop moving. I had bitten all of my nails off, waiting anxiously.

"Keep pacing like that and you'll have a giant trench there," Octavia said as she walked up, "Any news?" I shook my head. "No. Clarke hasn't come out yet. I don't want to go in and get in her way."

Octavia sat down on a fallen log, then pulled me down next to her. "What happened with you and Bellamy?" She asked. I felt a blush cross my cheeks. Remembering our passionate kisses in the cave. Then I remembered I was super mad at Bellamy and didn't want to talk or have anything to do with him. But it was too late, Octavia had seen my blush. "Oh my God!" She squealed, "You guys did it!" I slapped my hand across her mouth and looked around. I could see a bunch of kids staring at us, including Bellamy. His mouth turned down. He had heard his sister. Oh great, he was mad, probably at the fact that he didn't want everyone to know we made out. He probably didn't want people to think that he was with a weak girl.

"No we didn't! Keep your voice down!" I hissed. I then explained everything that happened to her.

* * *

I couldn't concentrate. I was trying to explain to the kids who were working what needed to be done. We needed to build a wall around camp, to protect us. But I couldn't concentrate knowing that she was just on the other side of camp. I slammed my hands on the makeshift table after hearing Octavia cry out "You guys did it!" That made me mad. My blood boiled. I knew what she was taking about. Murphy and Amara. I saw them go to the river earlier. They were gone for a while, I had wanted to go check on Amara, but decided against it.

It made me mad knowing that he got her, not me. I wanted to kill Murphy. I wanted to make him pay for taking Amara away from me.

"Bellamy," I heard a small voice say. I turned to see Charlotte standing close to me.

"Charlotte," I said quietly. I looked at her and smiled. She walked closer to me, "Are you and Amara fighting?"

I looked at her puzzled, I wouldn't call it fighting, I would call it giving each other the silent treatment. "No," I said to her. I then picked up the tools to make a makeshift spear. I listened to her talk as I worked. "She likes you," She said suddenly. My hand slipped and I nearly almost cut myself with the knife I was holding. "You've got it wrong, kid," I said to her. She shook her head and replied, "No I don't, she likes you. A lot."

"She likes Murphy," I growled. I started to tie the tip of the spear to a stick. "She's trying to trick her mind into thinking she likes him. She really in reality likes you." I let out a sarcastic laugh. Really? Why on earth would Charlotte say that? Amara has been hanging around Murphy ever since they kissed. I hadn't spoken to any of them since our fight.

"No she isn't kid," I replied. "Yes she is! I know these things!" She cried out. I looked over at her, she was busy working on hammering some spikes into a sick. Making it a deadly club. "Yes, you, a what, twelve year old girl, knows all about love," I replied sarcastically. "I just turned thirteen, and yes I do! I actually said like, but love works too. And I know you love her back." I looked at this young girl, stunned and amazed. She reminded me of Octavia when she was younger.

"Keep dreaming that kid," I replied.

* * *

I watched as Bellamy and Charlotte spoke to each other. Octavia was ranting about something. I stopped listening a while ago. Bellamy was so good with kids. He'd make a great father some- I cut my thoughts off. I then turned away from where Bellamy and Charlotte stood. I need to ignore him! I need to forget about him!

"And all, I do believe that he was totally trying to respect you and didn't want to take advantage-" Octavia was still talking. I tuned her out once more. I probably should be listening to what she was saying. But I was too busy worrying about Wells.

* * *

**There you guys go! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Lots of misunderstandings all around the place! Lol. Sorry if it's short and not as good as the other chapters. It's freakin hard trying to type this up on an iPhone. Please review and let me know what you think!**

**~RedRoses224**


	11. Chapter 11 - Murderer and Attacker

**Sooo. :D mwahahahaha big plans my friends. Big plans... That's all I have to say... :D**

**Special thanks to: ****RupeyGiles,** **Arwin Fred, ****xXMoonlitSorrowsXx,** **Aristanae1864,** **Speed Girl 87**, **Guest,** **KillerJill04**, **FizzWizz2011**, **WisteriaClove,** **Readergirl66, ****Katherine,** & **Lettuce. **  


**RupeyGiles - Thank you so much! I will :D I always love posting new chapters!**

**Arwin Fred - Thank you! :D That's nice to hear.**

**xXMoonlitSorrowsXx - Thank you for your input :D**

**Aristanae1864 - Thanks :D I'm so glad to hear that. I'm excited to share with you this update here :D  
**

**Speed Girl 87 - Remember, Amara has a good heart. She, I think isn't mad at the fact that Paul's dead (I mean, she is a little only because every life matters to her) But she's more disappointed in Bellamy for per say, "killing" Paul. You are right! Bellamy also never said he was dead. But we can't just assume anything because Bellamy stayed quiet. More things are afoot my friend, just you wait :) BTW! Please let me know if I misunderstood anything you said to me.**

**Guest - I wish I had an emoji that could do an evil.. well.. not evil smile, but more like a smirk, then add in a mwahahahaha! :P lol You have to wait and see ;)**

**KillerJill04 - Yeah, but we still don't know Wells' condition. He's badly injured right now. Let's just say, if a doctor was talking to you, they'd say, "He _might_ not make it though the night." And in the tv show they banished him.**

**FizzWizz2011 - Thank you! I will try to. :D**

**WisteriaClove - Awww, thanks buddy :) LOL. Yeah, the iphone.. I was totally getting frustrated with it, so I unfortunately had to make the last chapter really short. That and I couldn't see how much story I had due to the FREAKIN SMALL SCREEN!.. anyhow :D the iphone chapters will be the last resort for uploading chapters. I'll try to stay away from that as much as possible.**

**Readergirl66 - Thank you! :D I love writing about Bellamy's jealousy. It's a lot of fun ;P**

**Katherine - I like Murphy too, that was until he totally- _*SPOILER ALERT READ AT YOUR OWN RISK UNLESS YOU WATCHED THE LATEST EPISODE!*_ -wanted to hang a little girl, then got her killed by jumping off the freakin cliff! **

**Lettuce. - YES! That's what I'm trying to tell them but they won't listen to me!... They need couples counseling or something... LOL and I'll try to write from Bellamy's point of view a little more :P**

* * *

That was it. Chaos spread throughout the camp like a wildfire. They found someone else, but this time, he was truly dead. Paul. It looked like he had been dead for a while. Clarke said maybe two to four days at most. What happened three days ago? That's right. Paul grabbed me, then threatened me with a burning knife.

Someone found Paul not too far where Charlotte found Wells. Everyone thought it was the Grounder's doing, but I knew better. My disappointment grew as it really sunk in. Bellamy was a murderer. He killed someone. Murphy, Charlotte and I had been hanging out more together. It felt different with Murphy than with Bellamy. Murphy seemed to only care about his needs, maybe every now and again my needs. But never Charlotte's needs.

Wells was still knocked out cold. He seemed fine, Monty, Octavia, Jasper, Clarke, Finn, and I took turns watching over him. Making sure he was okay.

I walked next to Octavia, I was debating weather or not I wanted to tell her about my second dream. "Octavia," I started. She turned to me and replied with a hmm. "What do you think our lives would have been like, had the nuclear bombs never gone off?" She picked leaves off a branch as we walked around camp. "Oh, I don't know. I suspect that we'd all have happy lives, with both of our parents living with us." I stopped walking and turned to look at her. "Then what would you say if I had a very vivid dream about being married to your brother?" She grabbed my arm, then looked around just to make sure no one was listening, especially Bellamy. "Spill, now!" She cried happily.

I then explained to her my dream, about how we had two sons and how we adopted Charlotte. Her smile kept getting bigger and bigger. "Why didn't you tell me this earlier when you told me you made out with him?" She asked me. I shrugged my shoulders while muttering an 'I don't know.' to her. "Does Bellamy know?" I shook my head, "And I'd like to keep it that way."

"Keep what what way?" Octavia and I turned to see Murphy standing behind us. She frowned at him and said, "Girl talk! Go away creep." Murphy's eyes darkened as he stepped closer to her. "You really want to pick that fight?" He hiss. "Bring. It. On," Octavia replied. I quickly scooted in between them, while saying, "Okay guys, last thing we need is a fight going on." I turned to Octavia and said, "Why don't you go take Jasper for a walk, I heard him complaining about being cooped up in the drop ship."

Octavia nodded her head while still glaring at Murphy. She then turned and walked away. I looked at Murphy and asked, "Was that really necessary?" He merely shrugged his shoulders. I rolled my eyes, then looked up at him. "Where's Charlotte?" I asked. "I don't know," he replied. I let out a frustrated growl, "You were supposed to be watching her!" I ran through camp looking for her. I wanted her to be with someone that she knew at all times, especially with Grounders around.

"Charlotte!" I cried out. I couldn't find her. I couldn't find her anywhere and I was freaking out. I ran into the last tent on the furthest part of camp.

I let out a sigh of relief. She was sitting on the ground, making something with Bellamy. They both looked up at me with a puzzled look on their face. Before they could ask me any questions, we heard yelling. I let out a groan, it sounded like Murphy. We all rushed out to see Murphy yelling at an kid. "Do you think the Grounders are just going to sit around and wait for us to finish the wall?"

He must have seen Bellamy, Charlotte and I run up. His eyes darkened, then he turned back to the boy, and said, "Maybe we should make the little girl do all the heavy lifting for you, hu?" The kid kneeling on the ground let out a breath, then replied, "I just need some water, okay? Then I'll be fine." Before Murphy could say anything, Bellamy stepped forward. "Murphy, get this guy some water." He then turned to Charlotte and asked, "Hey, you got this?" While pointing at the giant log. I looked at Bellamy like he was crazy as Charlotte started towards it.

Then, what Bellamy did made my heart melt. He rushed forward, and said to her softly, "Hey, I'm just kidding." He then reached down and lifted the log up. He put it on his shoulder, then started walking away. I smiled, then opened my arms to Charlotte, guiding her away from the scene. "So," I started, "What were you and Bellamy doing?"

She smiled up at me and replied, "We were just talking. We were also making some weapons." She turned to me and jumped up and down, "Amara! Bellamy taught me how to make a spear, and he also helped me make some knives and a bunch of other stuff for the group." I smiled a small smile, I wished that all of this would just go away. My heart ached and I had no idea why. It ached worse whenever his name would come up. "Amara," I looked at the young girl beside me, "Do you love Bellamy?" I was startled by her question. That was a good one though. Did I really love him? Especially after what he had done? I was about to answer her when he walked up. "Amara, we need you. It's an emergency meeting." Then he turned around and started walking back to the tent he and Charlotte were hanging out in. Talk about receiving the cold shoulder. But then and again, I was still trying to ignore him too.

I turned to Charlotte and said, "You stay inside these walls. If you need anything, go to-" I had to stop and think. Who did I want Charlotte going to for help. I defidently wanted her to avoid Murphy. He's been acting real hostile lately and I didn't want him lashing out at her. Monty was still working on the wrist bands while keeping an eye on Wells. Octavia was trying to get Jasper to walk outside the walls, which I didn't want Charlotte doing, and Clarke was busy with Finn doing who knows what. Making up my mind, I said, "Come get me." She nodded her head, then ran off to play.

I walked into the tent and gasped. Two bloody fingers were laying on a rag. Octavia was bent over them, inspecting them. Jasper stood behind her, arms crossed. Clarke picked up a knife that was laying near them. She inspected it, "This knife was made of metal from the drop ship." Jasper looked at Clarke and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Who else knows about this?" Bellamy asked. Octavia looked up at him and replied, "No one. We brought it straight here." I looked at Clarke, we both seemed to understand what the knife meant. "This means the Grounders didn't kill Paul and attack Wells," Clarke said, "It was one of us."

I made sure to not look at Bellamy when she said that. I may have been upset that he killed Paul, but I didn't want anyone finding out about. "So there's a murderer in the camp?" Jasper asked. "There's more than one murderer in this camp," Bellamy said to us. I looked at him directly in the eye. He was right. Maybe someone else would be caught and blamed as the murderer. How could I be thinking that? I was feeling mixed emotions and it annoyed me. He continued, "This isn't news. We need to keep it quiet."

But Clarke had other plans. I knew what she was going to do. So did Bellamy. He moved to stand in front of her. "Get out of my way, Bellamy," She said through her teeth. He held his hand in front of him and replied, "Be smart about this. Look at what we've achieved, the wall, the patrols." He looked up at me, then turned back to Clarke, "Like it or not, thinking the Grounders attacked Wells and killed Paul is good for us."

Clarke shook her head, annoyed. "Oh good for you, you mean. What, keep people afraid and they'll work for you? Is that it?" Bellamy nodded his head while answering, "Yeah, that's it. But it's good for all of us. Fear of the Grounders is building that wall. And besides, what are you gonna do, just walk out there and ask the killer to step forward? You don't even know whose knife that is."

"Oh, really?" She held it up for Bellamy to see, "J.M. John Murphy."

"No!" I cried, stepping forward, I took the knife from her. Inspecting it my self. Sure enough, a J.M. was carved on the inside of the handle. "No," I whispered, "He couldn't have. He was with me the whole time." I turned to look at Bellamy. "You were the one who dragged Paul out to the woods." He shook his head, stepping towards me. "All I did, was hang him up just like I did Atom. I was teaching him his place, Sweetheart! The next morning, I asked Murphy and Atom to cut him down. I didn't hear from him since then, so I figured my technique worked." I frowned at him. "Murphy wouldn't have killed him," I whispered. "Believe what you want Sweetheart, but the facts are here. We just need to keep quiet about this whole thing."

Clarke shook her head. "The people have a right to know." She pushed passed Bellamy and walked out of the tent. Octavia and Jasper followed behind. I went to leave next, but Bellamy grabbed my arm. "Did you truly believe that I killed Paul?" I yanked my arm from him and replied, "I don't know what to believe."

I walked out to the clearing. Murphy was standing in the middle of a crowd with Clarke yelling at him about killing Paul and attacking Wells. "Where I what?" He asked. He looked around at the crowd starting to form, "The Grounders killed Paul and attacked Wells, not me." Clarke stepped closer to him and hissed, "I know what you did and you're gonna pay for it."

"Really?" He smirked, looking up at Bellamy, he asked, "Bellamy, you really believe this crap?" Bellamy stayed quiet as he watched the events play out. "You threatened to kill Wells, We all heard you! You hate Wells," Clarke cried out, "And as for Paul? I don't know what sick game you're playing, but it needs to end!"

"Plenty of people hate Wells, his father is the Chancellor that locked us up, and Paul, he was an idiot who attacked people in our camp. Whoever did kill him did us all a favor." Clarke was getting even more upset. I could tell this wasn't going to end well at all. "Yeah, but you're the only one who got in a knife fight with him. And as for Paul, you probably killed him due to the fact he attacked Amara!" Everyone gasped. I felt people turn to me. Thanks Clarke. But she didn't even know what she said. She was too in the moment to even think about what she had said. "Yeah, I didn't attack him then or tried to kill him. As for Paul, I wasn't even near him. I was with either Amara, Bellamy, or Atom the whole time."

"You tried to kill Jasper," Octavia spoke up. Jasper's eyes widened. He looked at her and said, "What?" Murphy laughed nervously, "Come on. This is ridiculous. I don't have to answer to you." He then shouted, "I don't have to answer to anyone."

"Come again?" Bellamy asked. Murphy looked at him, then walked up to him and said, "Bellamy, look, I'm telling you, man. I didn't do any of this." Bellamy leaned forward and spoke, "They found his fingers on the ground with your knife not too far away where they found Paul's body."

"Is this the kind of society that we want?" Clarke asked, "You say there should be no rules. Does that mean that we can kill each other without- without punishment?" Murphy turned towards Clarke and yelled, "I already told you, I didn't kill anyone! I also didn't attack Wells in the last two days." Suddenly, the boy who dropped the log cried out, "I say we float him." Other people agreed with him. Clarke turned around and said, "That's not what I'm saying." The boy then asked, "Why not? He deserves to float. It's justice."

I stepped forward and yelled, "Revenge isn't justice!" He looked at me and let out a laugh, "Why should we listen to his little bitch?" Clarke tensed up, Murphy just glared, but I heard a growl come from behind me. I knew who's it was, it was Bellamy's growl. "It's justice," the boy continued, he then chanted, "Float him." Murphy rushed forward to attack Clarke, but someone tripped him. A bunch of kids surrounded him. They started to kick and punch him. I tried rushing forward to help him. I was almost pushed over by the crowd, but I was pulled out by someone. I turned to see Bellamy with a worried look on his face. One that said, 'what do I do?'

* * *

**Hey guys. Hope you enjoy this chapter :D Please leave a review and don't forget about the "Cover Challenge" Till next time ;P**

**~RedRoses224**


	12. Chapter 12 - Chaos

**Okay! Here's another chapter! :D Enjoy!**

**Special thanks to: ****FizzWizz2011, ****Guest,** & **RainbowShelby**

**FizzWizz2011 - Thank You so much :D I'll try my best LOL.  
**

**Guest - For me, last Wednesday's episode is kind of like Bellamy and Amara's love hate relationship lol. I loved it, but I also hated it.  
**

**RainbowShelby - Thank you. It made me sad too, but he also dissapointed me with Charlotte. :( Same here! LOL If you watch that part of the episode, Jasper looked like he was kind of spacing out until Octavia said that. Then his eyes became wide. It was pretty funny. Thanks again.**

* * *

I started to freak out. Kids were yelling and screaming. They were beating up Murphy. The worst part was that I couldn't do anything about it! Someone stuffed a red rag into Murphy's mouth as he cried out. Other tied his hands behind his back. Then, they pushed him down a hill, making him roll into the mud. Clarke was yelling at them to stop. She looked at me with a look on her face that said, 'What do I do?'. Just like Bellamy's look. I frowned at her. "This is your fault Clarke!" I yelled. She looked at me, upset, "I didn't know this would happen!" I just frowned at her. We both rushed forward yelling at the others to let Murphy go.

Someone threw a rope over a big tree branch. Someone else tied a noose in it and put Murphy's head through it. "Stop!" I cried, "You can't do this!" My voice was lost in the crowd. They shouted out angry words. Spewing hate every which way. They raised Murphy up and placed him on a platform made of metal from the ship. Clarke rushed over to Bellamy and hit him on the chest. "You can stop this!" She cried, "They'll listen to you!" The same kid turned to Bellamy and cried, "Bellamy! You should do it." He started to chant Bellamy's name. Bellamy looked around at the people. For the first time, I think he was unsure of what to do.

We all looked around. I looked up at Murphy as tears threatened to spill out. He shook his head, making eye contact with Bellamy, then me. I knew what he was trying to tell me, don't watch. I turned to look at Bellamy when I heard Clarke cry, "I saw you in the woods with Atom. I know you're not a killer." He looked at her as she looked at him, pleading with him not to kill Murphy. For some reason, their connection made me upset. Since when was Clarke with Bellamy? Were they alone? What happened?

Bellamy pushed passed her and walked towards Murphy. I rushed forward and grabbed his arm, making him turn towards me. "Bellamy, please don't do this! Please!" I begged. He looked at me, with sympathy. But then something in him changed, I don't know what he was thinking, I don't think I want to know either. But Bellamy pushed me away from him, turned, and kicked the platform out from under Murphy. "No!" I screamed. I rushed forward and started to hit him. "How could you!" I cried.

I could hear Clarke yelling at him. He turned to her and yelled, "This is on you Princess! You should have kept your mouth shut!" Finn pushed through the crowd. He yelled, "What the hell are you doing? Cut him down!" He then turned to Charlotte. Oh my God, Charlotte, I forgot all about her! "Charlotte get out of here!" Finn cried, "Cut him down!" I watched as Octavia tried to pull Charlotte away, I turned to her and yelled, "Go with Octavia now!" But she fought with Octavia. "No! Stop!" She cried out, "Murphy didn't attack Wells! I did! And he didn't kill Paul! I watched Atom kill him!" I stared at her in shock. "Oh my God," I breathed out. I then turned and grabbed the ax that hung on Bellamy's hip. I rushed over and cut the rope. Murphy fell to the ground. I reached down and loosened the rope from his neck.

I turned to look at Charlotte. I then looked at Bellamy. Murphy looked like he was about to kill someone. I rushed forward and grabbed Charlotte as Murphy got up and tried to attack her. Bellamy stepped in between Murphy and me. "Amara, take Charlotte to the tent," Bellamy said, not breaking eye contact with Murphy. I did as I was told and brought her to the tent. Finn and Clarke followed behind. We waited anxiously for Bellamy to arrive.

When he walked into the tent we all just stood around, looking at each other. Unsure of what to do. "Bring out the girl, Bellamy!" I heard Murphy cry. I looked at Charlotte as Bellamy asked, "Why, Charlotte?" She looked at Bellamy, then me, "I was just trying to slay my demons! Like you said." Clarke's eyes wide. She looked at Bellamy and me and hissed, "What the hell is she talking about?" I closed my eyes and groaned as Bellamy answered, "She misunderstood me." We both leaned down to look Charlotte in the eye. "Charlotte," Bellamy spoke, "That's not what I meant." I nodded my head and said, "He meant mentally, not physically." I looked at Bellamy, worried as we heard Murphy yell, "Bring the girl out now!"

Charlotte looked at Bellamy and me and cried, "Please don't let them hurt me!" Bellamy looked over at Clarke and Finn, "If you guys have any bright ideas, speak up." Clarke looked around, worried while Finn looked at his feet. I looked at Clarke, and growled, "Now you stay quiet!" She looked at me shocked. I rarely ever yelled at her. She had never seen me mad at her, ever. I was always protecting her and trying to help her. But now, she wasn't the one who needed protecting. I needed to keep Charlotte safe. "That's your boyfriend out there!" Clarke hissed. My frown deepened, "He's not my boyfriend. We are just friends!" Finn stepped in and looked at Bellamy. "Those are your boys out there." Bellamy defended himself by saying, "This is not Amara's or my fault! If she had listened to me, those idiots would still be building the wall!"

"You want to build a society Princess?" Murphy cried out, "Let's build a society! Bring her out!" Charlotte looked at Bellamy and me, "No! Please, Bellamy! Amara! I'm scared!" Bellamy leaned down to Charlotte, "Charlotte, hey, it's going to be okay. Just stay with them." He gestured to Clarke, Finn, and me. He turned to leave the tent. I stopped him, "I'm going with you!" He looked at me and shook his head, "You need to be here with Charlotte."

"I need to protect Charlotte! I can do that better here than with them," I moved closer to Bellamy, Finn, and Clarke, "I'll just slow you guys down." Turning to Clarke, I said, "I never ask anything of you. So please, do as I request! As my best friend. Please Clarke." I looked over at Charlotte, then back to Clarke, "If things go south, take her and run. As far away from here as possible!" I walked over and hugged Charlotte, then rushed out of the tent with Bellamy.

"Well, well, well. Look who decided to join us," Murphy said. "Dial it down and back off," Bellamy said, pushing Murphy back a little bit. "Or what? What are you going to do about me? Hang me?"

"I was just giving the people what they wanted," Bellamy answered. Murphy nodded his head, "Yeah, that's a good idea. Why don't we do that right now?" He turned and looked at the crowd. "So who here wants to see, the real assaulter hung up?" He chuckled then said, "We can't see the real murderer due to the fact that he's dead." He then raised his hand, "All in favor?" Just a small group raised their hands, I recognized them as Murphy's "friends". Murphy wasn't too please with everyone else.

"I see. So it's okay to string me up for nothing. But when this little bitch confesses, you all let her walk?" I stepped forward and said, "Murphy! We need to protect Charlotte from all of this! Not expose her and threaten to hurt her! She's just a little girl who was confused and scared! We need to protect her!" He turned and looked at me. He shook his head, "No. That stupid family dream you had isn't for me. I'm not taking on that role. Besides you already filled it with Bellamy!" He hissed. I looked at him shocked, "That's right. I heard you talking with Octavia!" I rushed forward, ready to punch him, "You son of a-" I was cut off when arms wrapped around me. I kicked my legs, trying to break free from Bellamy's grasp. He set me down behind him, then said, "Hey Murphy! Enough! It's over."

Murphy backed away from him and said, "Whatever you say, boss." Bellamy turned around and walked towards me. I was about to turn around and walk to the tent, but I cried out, "Bellamy!" as I watched Murphy pick up a log and hit him on the back of the head. Bellamy fell forward onto the ground. "You son of a bitch!" Octavia shrieked. She rushed forward to hit Murphy, but Jasper jumped in front of her to protect her as Murphy turned around to hit her. Murphy punched Jasper on the face, making him fall backwards. I ran forward and grabbed Murphy's arm. But he whirled around and slapped me across the face. Making me fall next to Bellamy. "I'll deal with you later," Murphy said to me, he then turned to his friends and said, "Come on, let's get the girl."

I could see stars all around. I heard Murphy crying out Charlotte's name. I got up, and looked over to where they were. I watched as they rushed into the woods. "Clarke, keep her safe," I said softly. I crawled over to Bellamy and checked his wound. Octavia was helping Jasper up. Once he was on his feet, she rushed over to where we were. "He's knocked out cold," I said to her. Jasper wiped blood from the corner of his mouth, he then stepped forward and grabbed Bellamy. Monty pushed his way to us and helped Jasper. I looked at the group and cried, "If you aren't going to help, then build the damn wall! There are still Grounders out there we need to worry about!" I turned on my heel and walked into the tent. Monty and Jasper laid Bellamy on the ground.

"I'm going to get water," Octavia said. She left the tent, dragging Jasper with her. I looked up at Monty. "How's Wells?"

"He's okay, he's still knocked out," He gestured to Bellamy, "Not as bad as he is." I nodded my head. "What about the wristbands?" He sighed, "Still working on those. I'm almost finished though." I smiled, "Okay, you go work on those. I'll wait here with him." I looked down at Bellamy and pushed some hair out of his eyes. Charlotte was right, I did love Bellamy. How could a young girl like her guess who someone loved?

After a little while, Octavia returned with a bucket of water. She dipped a rag into it and started to wipe Bellamy's head. "It's not deep, he should be okay, just as long as we keep it clean," She said to me. I nodded my head as I watched her tend to her brother.

"I'm so sorry Amara," She whispered. "What for?" I asked. Octavia looked up at me, then replied, "You were caught in between a war. Really like Murphy?" I looked at her, "Maybe. I don't know. All I knew was that I wasn't as happy standing next to him than I was your brother."

* * *

I laid on the ground, with my eyes closed and listened to Amara and Octavia talk. I wasn't knocked out for a long time, I woke up when Octavia returned with the water.

"I know it must be hard for you. I knew that creep heard what we were talking about!" Octavia hissed.

"The worst part was that Charlotte knew who I loved before I even knew," I heard Amara say quietly, "Octavia. I love your brother. Every time I'm around him, I feel like a school girl. Every time I see him interact with Charlotte, I think, we really could be a family. I still don't get why he pushed me away."

Me? Push her away? It was her who pushed me away. But I stayed quiet, listening to what Octavia had to say.

"It was probably his stupid way of saying I'm jealous of Murphy," Octavia replied. "What about when we were making out in the cave? Murphy wasn't there." Octavia let out a groan, "Were you not listening to me the other day?" There was silence, so I assume that Amara was shaking her head no. "He did that because he didn't want to take advantage of you! When he called you sick and said you'd slow them down, I knew right then and there, he didn't want you going with them to save Jasper. When he kissed the other girl, he wanted to see your reaction. When he pushed you away in the cave, he didn't want you to do something that you would later regret." My sister knew me well. I had no idea why Amara started kissing me. It felt so good, it felt so right. But because I knew she wouldn't just do that, I had to stop. It was the hardest thing that I had ever done. "I thought he didn't want to be with me because I was sick and dying," I heard Amara say. I heard a slap and a growl. Octavia must have been frustrated. I imagine she grabbed her hair, she usually did that if she was frustrated.

"Oh my God! This is like watching a stupid romance tv show where you guys both don't get the fact that you both love each other!" Octavia cried, "I swear Amara, if you guys aren't together by tomorrow I will take matters into my own hands and tell him everything, including the dreams."

"Don't you dare!" I heard Amara cry. I knew my sister though, she wasn't bluffing. Too bad I already somewhat knew. So Amara had more than one dream about me? I know that the second dream had something to do with her having a family, and I was there. My head hurt. I was still really confused.

"I will, but I have to go help Jasper now. He's not too thrilled about getting punched in the face," Octavia said. I heard Amara chuckle, "That boy would do anything for you. That's the second time he's saved you."

"Yeah, I wished Bellamy was awake so that he could have protected you too. Keep a cool cloth on that." Protect Amara? What happened after I was knocked out? I wanted to open my eyes, but I felt really tired. I'll talk to her about it when I wake up.

* * *

**Okay! I hope you guys like this chapter. For all you Murphy lovers I'm sorry! But something had to happen, y'all wanted me to save both Murphy and Wells. So I only picked one, and to be honest, I love Wells. Soo, I'm sorry. I can't please everyone unfortunately. I'm so sorry again! But don't worry Murphy isn't 100% gone (unlike what Wells would have been had we gotten rid of him).**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~RedRoses224**


	13. Chapter 13 - More Chaos Plus Drama

**Hey guys! Hope y'all like this chapter. Also many of you have been talking about Wells. I kept him alive because I wanted him alive. That's all I have to say LOL.**

**Special Thanks to: ****Readergirl66,** **FizzWizz2011,** **RupeyGiles,** **bubbletime,** **Speed Girl 87,** **Guest,** **Arwin Fred,** **WVU Dreamer,** & **RainbowShelby**

**Dauntless14 - Yeah! Super excited! :D**

**Readergirl66 - I know! :D *Happy dance* LOL. And... I don't want to give anything away, but we will hear what he was thinking when they hung Murphy. Thank you :D**

**FizzWizz2011 - Thank you! For your review :D I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**RupeyGiles - Thank you so much! :D It really encourages me to update often when I get reviews like this :D Thank you!  
**

**bubbletime - Yeah, time for some more Bellara :D Thank you so much!  
**

**Speed Girl 87 - Thank you! Yeah, sneaky Bellamy. I told him that he wasn't supposed to, but you know, when you tell someone they can't do something, they totally ignore you and do it anyway ;P LOL.  
**

**Guest - Thank you so much! I'm glad to hear that! I hope you enjoy this chapter :D  
**

**Arwin Fred - Yep, but because you said that, it'll have to be four chapters now.. sorry :/ LOL JK JK! :P Enjoy this chapter. *Cough cough*...**

**WVU Dreamer - Because I didn't want him to die. But trust me there will be consequences for keeping him alive, it'll be as though he's dead, even though he isn't dead... just read this chapter and you'll understand what I'm saying.  
**

**RainbowShelby - Hahahaha, yeah I couldn't just kill him off! He's one of my favorite characters. But like I said to WVU Dreamer, there will be consequences for keeping him alive... :/ Yes, he is sneaky. I don't know... you'll have to wait to find out. Mwahahaha. :P I love Octavia too! And I totally agree, she and Jasper are super cute together! Unfortunately I can't answer that or it'll totally give it away! LOL but I hope you enjoy this chapter... mwaha.. ;P**

* * *

I could hear them chanting my name, she was holding onto me. Begging me not to do it. I looked at her. For her, I didn't want to. I didn't like seeing her cry. I didn't want to do it either. But the other half of me wanted him gone. Wanted him out of her life. Wanted me to be the only one she ran to, the only one she kissed, the only one who could or would protected her. I wouldn't be able to do that if _he_was still here. I would always have competition.

"Bellamy, please don't do this! Please!" She begged me. I looked down at her. I was going to stop, I was going to let him live, but I saw the look in her eyes. She loved _him_. She wanted _him_ to live. I pushed her away, then turned around and hit the metal platform down. I heard her scream at me. Regret filled my whole body as she started to hit me.

* * *

I jolted awake. Sweat covered my whole body. All morning I had been in and out of consciousness. Murphy hit me on the head pretty hard. Every single time I fell asleep, for some reason, my mind would always replay that whole event. I hated it. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Breathing deeply. I heard movement coming from across the tent.

"Bellamy," I heard her sweet voice, "Are you okay?" I looked at my hands, they were shaking. I quickly wiped the sweat from them, then threw my feet off of the cot. "Yes," I replied. She moved forward into the light, a big bruise covered her cheek. She handed me some water, but I couldn't focus on that. I reached up and touched her face. "He did this to you?" I asked. She looked to the side, nervous. "Amara, answer me," I was getting upset, not at her, but at me and at Murphy, "When did this happen?" She let out a breath, then replied, "Right after he hit you on the head." I let out a growl then asked, "Are you okay?" She nodded her head, "I'm fine. But Clarke and Finn haven't returned with Charlotte, neither has Murphy. I'm worried, they've been out there for a long time."

I took the water from her, and swallowed some. I then said, "Let's go find them." She turned to leave, but I grabbed her hand. "Did you really have a dream about us being a family? I mean, you, me, and Charlotte?" She pulled her arm from my grasp. "We need to find them before Murphy or one of his goons kills her."

That was the closest answer I was going to get from her. She exited the tent. I let out a sigh. Did she hate me? No. I remembered the conversation she had with Octavia. Was she mad at me? Maybe. It was hard to tell. Did she love Murphy? That was hard to tell to, I thought she loved him. That's why I hit him off, that and his actions against the camp were not good at all. I let out a frustrated sign. I got up and walked out of the tent.

* * *

I stayed quiet as he walked up to me. He seemed upset about something. I don't know what it was. So I turned to him and asked, "What is it? What are you upset about?" He just shrugged his shoulders then started walking. I grabbed his arm, "No! Bellamy. If we are going out into the woods alone together to save Charlotte we need to talk things out first. I don't want us going in there with you mad at me. That puts all of us at risk."

Bellamy turned to me and groaned, "I'm not mad at you! I thought you were the one mad at me!"

"No! Why would I be mad at you? I love you!" I said quickly. I then slapped my hand over my mouth. That wasn't what I was going to say. I was thinking about saying, "I'm not mad at you. I'm just concerned about Charlotte." But no! My stupid mouth had to say something totally off.

His eyes widened, "You what?" I moved closer to him, "I love you Bellamy Blake. I don't know how you, of all people, captured my heart. But you did, and you won't let it go." He leaned forward and I moved up towards him. Our lips met. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to my height. We broke away for a breath of air. "I love you too, ever since I first saw you," He whispered. "OH MY GOD! FINALLY!" I heard someone shriek. I turned to see Octavia, not too far away with her hands thrown in the air. "Octavia," Bellamy almost whined. She shook her hands at us and cried, "Not now! Go find Charlotte!"

We looked at each other. "Can we do this?" I asked. He smiled while answering, "Of course we can. We make one hell of a team." With that, he gave me a quick peck before taking my hand and leading me into the woods. We both knew we had to find Charlotte.

We ran into the woods. I had no idea where we were heading but I really didn't care. Bellamy was leading us. I trusted him. I trusted his instincts. After running for a while, we stopped under a giant tree. I saw a small silhouette running towards us. I hit Bellamy on the arm and pointed to it. He nodded his head, stepped forward and grabbed the silhouette. It was Charlotte, she let out a scream, but stopped when she heard both Bellamy and me saying shh.

In the distance we heard Murphy yell, "You can't hide forever!" I looked over at Bellamy, we each grabbed Charlotte's hands and bolted from our spot. But Charlotte had other plans, "Let me go!" Bellamy pulled her in front of him and said, "I'm trying to help you." He looked at me, then said, "_We're_ trying to help you."

Charlotte looked at Bellamy and cried, "I'm not your sister or your guy's daughter! Just stop trying to help me!" She then turned and tried to run away while yelling, "I'm over here!" I grabbed her by the arm and cried, "Charlotte! Are you trying to get us all killed?" She looked at me and cried, "Just go okay! I"m the one they want!"

"Charlotte," Bellamy said quietly, "Listen to me, we won't leave you."

"Please, Bellamy, Amara," She looked at us, pleading. I gasped when I saw lights in the distance, Murphy's torches. I looked at Charlotte and said quietly, "We need to be quiet." But she tried to run from us again. Bellamy picked her up and we ran from our spot. Charlotte was kicking and screaming, leading Murphy straight to us. I turned to look behind us to see how close Murphy was to us. I ran into Bellamy's arm. Turning to face in front of me I gasped. We were at a giant ravine. We were trapped. "Damn it!" Bellamy gasped.

Murphy stomped over to us, and cried, "Bellamy." He looked at me and frowned, "You can not fight all of us, give her up."

"Maybe not, but I guarantee I'll take a few of you with me," Bellamy replied. "Bellamy stop!" We all turned to see Clarke rush up, with Finn right behind her. "This has gone too far!" She cried. I rushed up to her and pushed her back towards Finn. "I asked you to do one thing! That was keep an eye on her! To keep her safe!"

"I tried to!" Clarke cried. I shook my head, "Enough! You're done helping." I turned to Murphy and said, "Let's just calm down and talk about this. Please, Murphy." He shook his head, then quickly grabbed me, while pulling out a knife and putting it to my neck. I gasped. Bellamy started to step forward while saying, "Let her go!" Murphy pulled me closer to him, with the knife pressing against my neck. "Back off! Or I will slit her throat!" Murphy growled.

I saw Charlotte. Her eyes filled with tears, "No please! Please don't hurt her!" Murphy turned to her and replied, "Don't hurt her? Okay, I'll make you a deal, you come to me right now, I will let her go." I started to shake my head, "Don't do it Charlotte!" My voice quivered, "Don't you dare step forward!" She started to walk forward, ignoring my instructions. I looked at Bellamy. He stuck his arm out. We made eye contact, I could tell, by the look on his face, he was torn. "Don't do it Charlotte, Bellamy don't let her!"

I knew, by yelling that out, Bellamy would do what I requested. Bellamy turned to Charlotte, grabbing onto her. "No! No I have to!" Charlotte yelled. Once he calmed Charlotte down, he turned to Murphy and me and said, "Murphy, this is not happening, let Amara go." He sent glares at Murphy. That's when Charlotte spoke up, "I can't let any of you get hurt anymore. Not because of me, not after what I tried to do." I watched her turn.

"Charlotte! No!" I screamed. I broke free from Murphy and rushed to the edge of the cliff. Bellamy had tried to grab her, but she was too fast. "No!" I cried. Tears fell down my face. Bellamy wrapped an arm around me. I could hear Clarke gasping. I looked up at Bellamy, who turned to look at Murphy. He let out a growl and charged at him. Tackling him to the ground, he started to punch Murphy.

"Bellamy stop!" I heard Clarke yell, "You'll kill him!" Finn stepped forward and pulled Bellamy off of Murphy. "Get off me!" Bellamy growled, "He deserves to die!"

"No! We don't decide who lives and dies!" Clarke cried. I stepped forward. "Shut up! Shut up!" I yelled looking at Clarke, "You don't get that choice either, Clarke! This whole mess is your fault! This wouldn't have happened had you kept your big mouth shut!"

"I thought I was doing the right thing!" Clarke yelled back at me, "You have always had some big giant beef with me and I have no idea why!"

"I'll tell you another time," I growled. I turned to Murphy and said, "But right now we need to deal with him!" Clarke crossed her arms over her chest, "We don't kill him." Bellamy scoffed, "So we just let him live?" Clarke nodded her head, "Yes!" Bellamy stepped forward towards her, "No! He doesn't deserve to live!"

I put my hands on my head, it hurt. "Just shut up! All of you!" I looked around at the group, "There's a way where we all can have our way. We don't kill Murphy," I said. I looked at Clarke, who looked at Bellamy, who looked at me, almost disappointed. I continued, "We exile him. He won't be aloud in or near camp again. He'll have to live out here on his own, learn how to survive."

"That's like killing him!" Clarke cried. "No it isn't. Because if he can learn to survive, he isn't dead." Bellamy moved forward, grabbed Murphy by the collar, and dragged him over to the cliff. "If I ever see you near camp ever again, we'll be back here," He growled. Then he pushed Murphy away from him. Looking at the others, he said, "You guys can either be exiled with him, or return to camp with me." The all slowly walked away from Murphy, who was kneeling on the ground. He looked at me, "Amara." I frowned at him, "No, Murphy." I walked passed him over to Bellamy. He embraced me, then we turned and walked away.

Tears spilled out of my eyes as we walked back to camp. Clarke stopped Bellamy and me before we entered. "What were you talking about earlier? When you said you'd tell me later?"

I looked at Clarke, "You really want to talk about that now? After all that drama?" Clarke nodded her head. I let out a groan, "This is just going to cause us more drama."

"I don't care," Clarke replied. I looked at Bellamy, "You can stay if you want, I don't care." He kissed me on the cheek and replied, "I'm not going anywhere." I smiled, then sat down on a big rock.

"Why are you so upset with me all the time?" Clarke asked me. That made me super mad, "I'm not upset with you all the time! I'm upset with you right here and now! You had one job that I asked of you! One thing! That was to watch Charlotte! I'll never trust you again, Clarke! I have never asked anything of you. I have always done anything you wanted me to do. So I'm mad, mad at the fact the one time I ask you to do something, you don't follow though."

Clarke stared at me in shock. She was about to ask me a question, but Jasper ran up to us. "Two things!" He cried, "Monty finished the wristbands and Wells is awake!" I looked at Bellamy. We all got up and rushed to the drop ship.

"Wells!" Clarke and I cried. He was sitting up and looking around the room. His hand was wrapped up, because of his missing fingers. He looked over at us. But he didn't smile. He wasn't excited to see us? "Wells?" I asked, kneeling down beside him.

"Who's Wells?" He asked. I looked up at Clarke and everyone else. We all wore frowns on our faces, "Who are you?"

* * *

**Dun dun dun! OOOOOO! :D Mwahahahahahahah! One thing, Murphy, though he is exliled will still be in the story! He just won't be in any of the chapters for a while... maybe... Anyhow :D Hope y'all enjoyed. Please review and don't for get about the "Cover Challenge"! I can't wait to see what you guys come up with.**

**~RedRoses224**


	14. Chapter 14 - Love, Friends, Mystery

******Hey guys! New chapter here! Hope you like it! :)**

******Readergirl66 - Yeah :) thank you so much :) I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

**KillerJill04 - ... Murphy is alive... He will still be in future chapters. Like I said in the last chapter, he won't be in some for a while, but he will still be in the story and in future chapters.**

**Katherine - I agree! Holy cow. They finally decided to listen to me. I, along with you guys, have been telling them that they are a perfect match, but they just wouldn't listen. :P**

**RupeyGiles - I love Octavia too! And of course! She's excited that her brother has found someone to love :D **

**FizzWizz2011 - YES! They are officially together :D I know! LOL. And trust me! We totally can't get rid of Murphy that easily ;P  
**

**Zaidie - Yes the cliff hanger. I love those. :D Trying to keep you on the edge of your seat there :D.  
**

**RainbowShelby - I agree, she is a child. Like I said in another review a couple of chapters ago, I think Charlotte didn't know any better. She took Bellamy's words to heart, which is a good thing, but she probably thought he really meant physically kill her demons, not mentally. It didn't help with him giving her a knife. I believe that too. And thank you! I know, I didn't want to change it up too much. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Arwin Fred - Thank you. For both the Bellara and the Wells review. :D  
**

**Speed Girl 87 - Yeah, like I said, there will be consequences for keeping him alive.**

**Thanks again guys! Enjoy this chapter! :D**

* * *

I let out a sigh as I watched Clarke explain to the 100 why Murphy wasn't with us. There had been a whole debate on who should tell the group. Unfortunately, Finn, Monty, and Jasper voted for Clarke to tell. The worst part was that Bellamy agreed with them. Their excuse, 'Some people might not like it if you told. They're still upset about the medicine incident.'

Bellamy stood behind Clarke, letting her explain. That pissed me off even more. He was standing there next to her. I sent glares Clarke's way. "I think they should have let you do it," I turned to see Wells sit down next to me. "Why's that?" I asked him. "Because, even though I forgot everything, it's not hard to tell who's a real leader, and who just wants the spotlight." I turned to look at him. "What do you mean by that?" He shrugged his shoulders, "Well, for starters, you probably would have said something quick, simple, but to the point. One where people won't ask questions." He looked over at Clarke, "She looks like she's dragging it out. I think she's trying to get attention too. She keeps looking over at the guy with long hair."

"Finn?" I asked. "Yeah, that dude." I let out a laugh. Then said, "She does like him. But they didn't want me to because I used a lot of medicine and stuff." He looked at me and replied, "That's bull. I'm sure a lot of the 100 would understand. They were all thrown into wherever it was for stupid reasons!" I laughed again, "Yeah. You said all you had to do was paint a wall with graffiti." He looked at me shocked. "That's what I did to get myself arrested to take care of you and Clarke?" He asked. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Okay miss smarty pants. Why were you thrown in the," He stopped, obviously forgetting the word. "Skybox?" He nodded his head, "Yeah, Skybox."

I looked over at Bellamy, he was still busy trying to answer people's questions. I looked at Wells and replied, "You've heard this story a million times." He smiled and replied, "Yeah, but maybe it'll jog my memory."

"Even with amnesia you still are as manipulating as you were without it!" I laughed, "Okay. It happened almost two years ago-"

* * *

I was sixteen years old. Before I met you and Clarke, I had another best friend. But that best friend shall be nameless. It hurts too much to speak about them. Anyhow. I was sixteen, almost seventeen. That's when my illness was at it's worst. My mother was working double shifts, trying to pay for more medicine for me. It worked for a while, but my body needed more of it. My best friend would bring me their months rations of medicine. That helped for a while.

But one day I became really sick. So my best friend went in and stole a bunch of medicine from doctors. I became better and was happy. Until my best friend was caught one day with the medicine. They were floated. I stayed quiet about the whole event. But before they were floated, they told me about the extra stash they hid. So I'd go and get some whenever I needed it.

I met you and Clarke through Clarke's dad. We three became really close. Then Clarke's dad was floated. Clarke was thrown in the Skybox. We used to visit her often, before they caught me with my stash. I was then thrown in the Skybox too.

Now we're here, on earth and I'm sitting on a log telling you this story.

* * *

Wells smiled and replied, "Wow. I don't remember any of that!" I let out a laugh, then said, "I'm sorry, I wished that would have helped."

I felt something cover my eyes. I gasped and tried to remove what covered my eyes. "Bellamy?" I asked. "Mind if I borrow her? I have to take her to a surprise," I heard Bellamy say. "Go on," I heard Wells reply, "I'll hang with the Asian kid, your sister, and what's his face."

"You mean Jasper?" I asked, still blindfolded. "Yeah, that kid."

Bellamy helped me stand up. He guided me around. "Bellamy," I started, while holding my hands out in front of me, "Where are we going?" He leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "It's a surprise." I felt his hot breath on my ear. I leaned back onto him as he still guided me around. After a while of walking, we stopped. "Okay," he said to me, "You can look now." I removed the blindfold and gasped. We were inside the cave that Bellamy, Charlotte, and I hid in when the fog passed through. I knelt down as I gasped, tears forming in my eyes. Bellamy had placed flowers and petals all over the spot Charlotte had slept on. He also brought her spear she made and her doll I helped her make to the spot.

"I figured this would be a perfect place to remember her by," He said, placing his hand on the back wall. On the wall was carved Charlotte. I turned to look at Bellamy, "She would have loved it. Thank you." I stood up and hugged him. We stood there, in each other's arms for a while. He pulled away from me. Wiping my tears away, he pulled me into a kiss.

We broke free to breathe. I then whispered, "I need you." With that, I was backed up against the right wall in the cave. I ran my fingers through his hair. We broke free for a not even a second to remove his shirt and mine. I ran my hands over his chest and abs. Felling every muscle that he had. He moved and kissed my neck. I felt butterfly's in my stomach as his hands reached down to unbutton my pants. "I love you," he moaned, while still kissing my neck. I gasped as he sucked the delicate skin there. "I love you too!" I gasped out.

* * *

I walked out of the cave, with Bellamy at my side. "This doesn't get out at all to my sister," Bellamy said to me, I laughed and replied, "What? Don't want to handle all the yelling and squealing?" Bellamy groaned, "No." I smiled, then kissed him on the cheek. "Your secret is safe with me, as long as you don't tell anyone, especially a man named Bellamy that I slept with you. He'd have a fit." Bellamy turned and looked at me with one eyebrow raised, "Oh, going behind your boyfriend's back?"

I laughed, "He didn't really say whether or not we were boyfriend and girlfriend yet." Bellamy stopped walking, then pushed me up against a tree. I let out a giggle as he kissed me, "We are boyfriend and girlfriend," He whispered. I smiled. "Well then, Mr. Blake. Please keep this a secret from my boyfriend. He tends to get a little jealous."

Bellamy smiled and replied, "Of course. He will never know." We both laughed at our little jokes. We walked into camp and went our separate ways. I smiled and walked to the drop ship, ready to help in any way I could. I was tackled into a hug. "Octavia! Get off of me! I can't breathe!" I cried. She released me, then dragged me behind the drop ship where no one but us hung out. "Oh! MY! GOD!" She cried out, "You guys for realszies did it!"

My eyes got big. I quickly looked around to see if anyone was near then turned back to her. "Don't you dare deny it Amara. I know these things. Clarke and Finn hooked up too. Jasper and I are this close to hooking up," She held her pointer and thumb a about an inch apart form each other, "We just need to find girls for Wells and Monty. Oh! What about the other Asian girl! I know they'd look perfect together!"

I moved toward her and put my hand over her mouth. "How can you tell? Seriously? Clarke and Finn? And once more how the hell can you tell?" She smiled, then replied, "Well, the giant hickey my brother left wasn't there when he lead you into the woods with a blindfold on. And the fact that you're practically glowing also gives it away. As for Clarke and Finn, I think their sex was more of an angry I just need you sex." I once again slapped my hand over her mouth.

"Don't you dare say that word!" I looked around once more before saying, "Your brother doesn't want anyone to know, and help me cover this!" She clapped her hands together and replied, "I knew it! You guys did do it!" I looked at her confused, "I thought you already knew." Octavia shook her head as she helped me move my hair to cover up the hickey Bellamy oh so wonderfully left for me. "I kind of guessed it, but I just needed you to confirm it for me," she said in a calm voice. It was as though she flipped a switch. From hyper, excited, girly Octavia, to mature, calm, peaceful Octavia.

"Don't tell anyone! And don't let your brother know that you know!" I hissed, looking her in the eye. "Cross my heart," She replied, making the gesture to cross her heart, "He'd kill me if he knew I knew." We moved from behind the drop ship. I smiled when I saw Bellamy working with some of the kids to finish the wall. I walked over to where he was. I was almost near him when I heard, "Oh my God, Little Yarrow?" I turned around to see the last person I thought I'd ever see. I let out an excited scream.

"Christopher!" I cried, jumping into his arms to give him a hug. "I thought they floated you!" I said holding onto him. "Your father was able to pull some strings. They just kept me isolated in the Skybox." I hit him on the shoulder and asked, "Why haven't I seen you around camp?" He shrugged his shoulders, running a hand through his blond hair, "I've been busy exploring and stuff." Bellamy walked up and put his arm around me, holding out his hand he said, "I'm Bellamy, you are?" Christopher smiled, "Oh! I'm Christopher, Amara's best friend since birth."

Christopher grabbed Bellamy's hand and shook it. I looked at Bellamy and said, "The only reason why I stand before you today is because Christopher put medicine aside for me to use."

Bellamy's jaw was tight. I could tell he didn't like Chrustopher. He turned to me and pulled me away from him. "I don't like him, something isn't right here, Amara." I looked at him, upset, "Bellamy, you don't like any guy talking to me. Christopher is my best friend and I wouldn't be here without him!"

I turned around and walked away. Ignoring Bellamy.

* * *

I let out a frustrated sigh as I watched Amara walk away. I ran a hand through my hair and turned to walk the opposite way. I jumped startled when I nearly ran into Octavia.

"Are you just going to let her walk away like that?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. I groaned and made giant gestures with my arms, "I don't know, Octavia!" She moved to look around me. "Is it just me? Or did that dude just appear out of nowhere."

I turned around slightly to look. "Yeah, I don't like him. Not just because he's with Amara, but because something just doesn't sit right with him," I replied, turning back to Octavia.

He did appear out of nowhere. Who was he? Is Amara safe with him?

* * *

I let out a moan. I was beached on hard rocks. I flipped over onto my back so I wouldn't drown in the small puddle of water. I cold see a figure walking up to me. Tall and scary. I reached my hand towards the figure. "Help me," I rasped. Then everything went black.

* * *

**Cliff hanger again! Just cause I love doing that to you! Who's the last person's POV? Send me a review and take a guess! It could be anyone. Mwahaha :P lol. Love you guys and hoped you enjoyed the chapter!**

**~RedRoses224**


	15. Chapter 15 - Here Comes Trouble

**Holy cow! You guys are amazing! Thank you for all the reviews! :D Please enjoy another chapter :D Don't forget the "Cover Challenge" is due today! Can't wait to see what you guys came up with.**

**Special Thanks to: Lettuce. , ****Readergirl66, ****Speed Girl 87,** **andreathelatinagirl,** **Guest,** **RainbowShelby,** **Arwin Fred,** **FizzWizz2011,** & **Katherine**

**Lettuce. - Yep :D They're the best!**

**Readergirl66 - I have no idea! He kind of suddenly appeared out of nowhere, Bellamy has been complaining like crazy and it's annoying Octavia, Amara, and me! :P lol and thank you. Eh, Amara really doesn't want to tell Clarke, so she's stalling.**

**Speed Girl 87 - Hmmmm, good guess. Keep in mind, there are other characters too. Just saying :P lol.  
**

**andreathelatinagirl - Thank you for catching that! I thought I changed one of them before I posted the chapter. I thought I changed the other. She was sixteen btw. :D I changed it. So hopefully it'll make sense lol.  
**

**Guest - Ummm, I don't know. There are other characters too.  
**

**RainbowShelby - I agree with you. I've tried calming him down, but he's not too happy about Christopher being in the picture. :/ and you'd have to wait and see.**

**Arwin Fred - That's okay! :D lol Thank you so much! I know. I had to have a reason for getting Bellamy and Amara back to the cave. So I figured that would be the best. Wells I agree. I think even though he's forgotten everything, he's a lot more, steady, or calm. I think it's because his mind is clear and doesn't have a million different things running though his head.  
**

**FizzWizz2011 - Thank you! Good question, we'll find out more about him soon, I hope. ;P**

**Katherine - LOVE me some cliff hangers :D lol.**

****

* * *

"Why are we trekking through the woods again?" I heard Octavia ask. I sighed, then turned around to talk to her. "You've been avoiding her," She continued, "Why don't you just go and talk to her?"

"Because when I try, either Creeper Chris shows up or she takes things personal," I turned to away and started walking. While looking over my shoulder I added, "Really personal."

Wells, who had decided to join Octavia and me on a walk/hunt/perimeter check spoke up, "She has been acting weird lately." I looked over at him and raised my eyebrow. "I mean, she really hasn't been sleeping. And whenever she does fall asleep, it's never for more than an hour. She also goes into the woods a lot. I tried following her once, but I think she suspected me. I ended up loosing her and got lost. She also has been going down to the river a lot. And she's been talking to a lot of the 100," Wells explained. I stared at him, my eyebrow still raised. "What?" he asked while shrugging his shoulders, "You asked me to keep an eye on her."

Octavia pushed passed us and said, "Yeah, Jasper and I were up really late last night talking. She came in, sat down on the bed. Then just got up and left. I have no idea where she went." I looked around at our surroundings. Pondering what both Wells and Octavia said. What was wrong with Amara?

I heard some rustling in a bush. So I put a finger up to my lips, indicating for everyone to be quiet. I slowly walked over towards the bush while taking my ax out of it's holder. I twirled it for good measure, then raised it above my head while jumping through the bush to the other side. I froze with the ax still raised above my head when I landed. Christopher was crouched down, his hands covering his head.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, putting my ax away on my belt. "I-I-I-," That was all he could get out, before he fainted on the ground. He fainted! What the heck. Octavia and Wells walked around around the bush and gasped when they saw Christopher, crumpled on the ground. "Bellamy! What the hell?" Octavia cried while giving me a shove. "I didn't do anything! All I did was jump through the bush. The wimp here just fainted."

Wells let out a chuckle, "Take away his man card." He, then, received a punch on the shoulder from Octavia. "What?" he asked. He then started to walk off, with Octavia following close behind. "Guys," I said running around the bush after them, making them stop, "We can't just leave him here."

"Umm, yes we can. He's a creep and was spying on us," Octavia replied. Wells nodded his head in agreement. I let out a groan before replying, "No we can't. If we return without him, Amara would be suspicious. Then she'd become curious, then he'd go and tattle tale to her when he wakes up. Then she'd be mad at all of us."

Octavia let out a huff, while Wells let his shoulders slump in defeat. I turned around to grab him, but found an empty spot. "Where'd he go?" I looked around the woods, trying to see any trace of him. "He couldn't have just disappeared," Wells said. Octavia looked at me and said, "Bellamy, do you think the Grounders got him?" I looked around and whispered, "I don't know."

"We need to get back to camp. It's almost dark," Wells said to us. I looked up at the sky. It wasn't that dark, "We can still hunt a little more. While looking for the idiot." Octavia let out a laugh, then started walking in the direction back to camp. "We should at least start heading back. We have been hiking for a while, and who knows how far away we are."

I let out a frustrated sigh. Wiping my face with my hand. "We'll be returning empty handed," I groaned, "I wanted to be able to bring something back, maybe then Amara wouldn't be ignoring me."

"Hunting for attention, Bellamy?" Wells asked. A smile spread on his face as I sent a glare his way. "More like, missing all of the attention he received from her," Octavia replied, she smiled, then jokingly added, "I think she spoiled him." I looked at her while making a face and fake laughing. "Ha ha ha very funny Octavia. Come say that again to me when Jasper stops talking to you." She whirled around and pointed at me. "Don't you dare!" She hissed, "I already had that happen to me before." Wells looked from between Octavia and me, obviously confused. I let out a wince, I forgot about that, "Octavia. I'm sorry. I was trying to joke around. I forgot about that." She lifted her nose up at me and replied, "I'll forgive you, only because I love you."

A smile broke out on her face. She then tackled me in a giant hug. I felt a pair of arms wrap around Octavia and me. I opened my eyes and said, "Wells."

"Yeah?"

"Get off of us."

"Right! Yeah. Sorry," He replied quickly letting go of us, "I thought the hug was meant for all of us."

Octavia laughed, then let go of me. I side glanced Wells before laughing myself. He finally joined us, our laughs ringing through the forest. I started walking towards camp. "Lets get back, I don't care if we don't have anything. We still have some leftover food from the drop ship and our last hunt."

"There you go! Think positive!" Octavia cried out. We were near camp now. But something didn't seem right. The fires were all out. Why? I put my hand up to stop Octavia and Wells. I held a finger up to my lips, then pulled my trusty ax out once more. I slowly walked into camp, looking around. I could barely see anything. I turned to talk to Octavia and Wells. But they weren't there. I wasn't liking what was happening. "Octavia! Wells!" I whispered.

There was no answer from them. I started to walk forward slowly. I had to find out what was going on. Did the Grounders attack camp? If they did, how did they know I wasn't there to protect and lead them? Have they been watching us? "Hello?" I called out. I spun around when I heard a noise behind me. Nothing was there though. Suddenly I watched as a fire lit up. More fire started to light up on torches. I watched as the torches were placed down by the different fire pits, lighting up the whole camp. My eyes widened.

"Surprise!" I heard people yell. I stood confused, still clutching my ax. Amara stepped forward and hugged me, "Happy birthday Bellamy." I smiled, looking down at her. Giving her a kiss, I said, "That's why you been distant these past couple of days, you were planning this?" Amara smiled and nodded her head, "With the help of Chris, Octavia, Jasper, Monty, Clarke, Finn, and Wells."

I looked over to see the group standing together, smiling. "Monty helped me come up with a plan. Wells and Octavia volunteered to distract you. Chris was a lookout and also was sent to let Octavia and Wells know when it was okay to let you return. Clarke and Finn made sure the fires lit up just at the right time. Jasper helped them keep everyone together also," Amara explained, "This wouldn't have happened without them."

* * *

(4 Hours Earlier)

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Amara asked while biting her nails. She was worried. She wanted it to be perfect. Monty turned to her and grabbed her by the shoulders, "It will work." He turned away from her and whispered under his breath, "I hope."

She frowned, she heard him say something, but she didn't know what exactly he said, "What?"

"Nothing!" He quickly said. He then moved to talk to some other kids, making sure they knew the plan. Amara walked away. She wanted to visit Clarke and Finn. She smiled as she walked up, they were practicing how they were going to light the fire pits up. "How's it going guys," She asked. Clarke looked up from what she was doing. "Everything's good." Amara looked over at Finn who shrugged his shoulders.

"What's the matter, Clarke?" Amara asked her half sister. Clarke stood up and replied, "I don't know. The fact you still haven't told me what's up with us. I still have no idea what you wanted to tell me."

Amara sighed. She wanted to tell Clarke everything. But she wasn't ready, she didn't want to talk about it. She didn't want to reopen that door of her life again. "Not now Clarke. Please, just give me more time."

Clarke nodded her head, understanding that what Amara was going through was hard. Clarke changed the subject, "It's nice of you to throw this for Bellamy."

Amara smiled, "It wouldn't be able to happen with out you. It also helps not having many of the problem prisoners here." Clarke nodded her head, "Bellamy and I may not see eye to eye, but right now we are at a mutual understanding." Amara turned to walk away, but was stopped by Clarke, who grabbed her arm, "But understand this. I still don't approve of your relationship with him, and just because I'm helping out with this does not mean that I'm his friend. I will never be his friend. Ever."

Amara looked into Clarke's eyes, understanding. She nodded her head towards her, then walked away.

Christopher watched her from a distance. He could save her, but he couldn't with Bellamy around. Watching her every move. Christopher looked around, making sure no one was watching him. He walked out of camp. Following a small path only known to him, he made sure no one was following him. His walk turned into a light jog, he needed to be quick if he wanted to return before Amara noticed he was gone. Christopher arrived at a hill, then slid down it. Getting dirt and twigs stuck in his hair.

He looked up at the sun, it was right above him. That meant he only had two hours to get back in time. His journey took at least an hour to get to where he needed to go. After running some more. He stopped near a giant rock looking thing. He pulled the big leaves off of it, relieving that it wasn't a rock, but actually a small escape pod. He reached in and grabbed a radio.

Pressing the button down he said, "Dark Leader, are you there? Dark Soldier here." Christopher waited for a reply. A deep, computer generated voice replied, "Dark Leader here. What have you found out Soldier?"

"They made camp. Their leader is Bellamy Blake," He replied.

"Keep an eye on him. Make sure he doesn't do anything to contact the Ark. If you have to, kill him. When it is time. We will attack up here. Make sure you have some followers who will help you," the voice over the radio said. Christopher nodded his head, then said, "Yes sir." Right before he put the radio away he heard, "And Soldier. If you fail me, when I get down there. You are dead, along with that little girl you love."

Christopher took a deep breath in, then replied, "Yes sir." He put the radio away and covered his pod up. He then made the long trek back to the camp.

* * *

**Okay guys! What did y'all think! :D Mwahahaha. Anyhow please leave a review and don't forget to turn in the covers today :D Can't wait to see what you came up with! See ya tomorrow.**

**~RedRoses224**


	16. Chapter 16 - More Trouble

**Hey guys! Brand new chapter here! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Special Thanks TO!: ****Arwin Fred,** **withloveme,** **Katherine,** **Guest,** & **Lettuce. **

**Arwin Fred - Yeah, sneaky Christopher. I mean... someone just can't appear out of no where like that, especially someone who used to be Amara's BFF! ;P and it was sweet of her to do that. As for his age you'll find out later. At the end of 15 or 14?**

**withloveme - LOL Thanks so much :D Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Katherine - She is! :D**

**Guest - You said it! OMG is right lol. The end was supposed to be like that lol, it was supposed to throw you guys off :P Mwahahah, looks like I did it.**

**Lettuce. - Same here! I didn't like him to begin with! Like... seriously.. who avoids being floated? Obviously we didn't get much of his side of the story, but still!**

* * *

I sat down beside Bellamy and put my head on his shoulder. His shoulders moved up and down while he was breathing. He wrapped an arm around me. "So let me get this strait," He started, "You sent Chris into the woods to find us. And the plan was for him to fake a faint, that let both Octavia and Wells know it was okay to return?" I smiled, nodding my head, "Yep!" He put a hand on his chin, "So that's why they wanted to leave him."

I laughed, "I heard you wanted to carry him back to camp." He smiled, "If it meant that you wouldn't be mad with me, then yes." I looked up at him. I could see pure happiness in his eyes. I was happy too. Life was good. I had my two best friends down on the ground with me, I had my other best friend, whom I thought was floated, and I had the most amazing boyfriend.

I let out a small sigh, I just wished that Charlotte was still here with us. But I didn't want to make Bellamy depressed. That event happened a couple of weeks ago. We were living life great. Everyone at camp was getting along with each other. They listened to Clarke and Bellamy. We all worked together.

"So," I started. Bellamy looked at me and replied, "So." I playfully smirked at him, then replied, "Shut up you goof. Anyhow. How old are you? Octavia just mentioned something about your birthday." He smiled but kept his lips pressed together. "Bellamy Blake, what on earth are you doing?" I asked him. He grabbed a stick and wrote in the dirt, _'You told me to shut up.'_ I rolled my eyes and looked at him, letting out a frustrated sigh. "Really?' I asked, raising my eyebrow. I then hit him lightly on the shoulder, "I didn't mean literally!"_  
_

"Ow!" He fake cried, "You can't hit the birthday boy!"

"Bellamy!" I laughed. He laughed with me, then looked at the ground while quietly saying, "I'm twenty now." I looked at him, then did a double take. "What?" I asked with a smile.

"I just turned twenty," he repeated himself. I looked at the fire and pondered what he said. I thought he was older than that, at least twenty-two. "Wow, you're only two years older than me," I smiled and elbowed him in the side. He laughed. "Yeah, but I don't want anyone knowing how young I am. I don't want them to use that against me. Let them think I'm much older than them. It works in my advantage."

I agreed with him. If I thought he was older than he really was, some of the younger kids must think he's really old. They all look up to him. I hoped that this peaceful time lasts a long time. Bellamy stood up and guided me to the drop ship. We went to the top floor and closed the hatch.

* * *

Christopher walked up to Octavia, smiling. He waved at her and said, "Hey." Octavia looked around. Being the only person around she replied slowly, "Umm, hey." Christopher smiled and asked, "Have you seen Amara anywhere?"

Octavia had seen Amara. She had seen her walk into the drop ship with Bellamy guiding her in. She knew what they were doing and she knew they needed privacy. They looked so cute together, but Octavia knew that if she squealed, she'd be bringing attention to herself and them. So she held her tongue.

"No, I haven't," She replied, shaking her head. Like hell she was going to tell him the truth. She liked Amara and her brother together. She also knew that Christopher liked Amara, there was no way that she was going to help with that. He looked to the side, upset.

Christopher didn't like Bellamy around Amara. He thought Bellamy was too old for her, he also thought that he was a bad influence. He had two options, kill Bellamy, then lie to Dark Leader and say Bellamy tried to contact the Ark, or wait and suffer through their relationship. Christopher was convinced that Amara just had a little girl crush. _Hopefully she'll be over him soon. I'll get her back no matter what I do._ He thought to himself.

While that was all happening, Jasper walked over to Octavia. Even though Amara trusted Christopher, didn't mean that everyone had to trust him. Jasper didn't like him at all. He gave him the heeby jeebeze. Jasper couldn't put his finger on it.

Christopher stuffed his hands into his pockets, then walked over to Clarke and Finn, who were warming themselves by the fire. He sat down across them and smiled when they looked at him. Clarke smiled slightly, then said, "So, Christopher. How is it that I haven't seen you around camp when we first dropped?"

"Oh, well. I was just busy exploring with a couple of the guys," Christopher answered. He leaned forward and asked, "What do you guys think about Bellamy?" Octavia, who was a few feet away, stopped talking to a group of kids to listen in.

"To be honest, he's kind of a jerk. If it were my choice, he'd be out of this camp and wandering around the woods like Murphy," Clarke spoke, "He's almost killed people and he's made fights worse than they already were."

"So what you're saying is, he's a danger to the whole group?" Christopher asked. "Clarke," Finn warned, "Don't say anything you'd regret." She frowned at him, then continued, "Yes. A lot of the reasons why we're in tight areas is because of him. He shouldn't be here."

* * *

"He shouldn't be here," was all I heard come from Clarke. How dare she! Bellamy helped me save her life. He's saved my life. He's saved a lot of lives. He may have been brutal at first. But, really, he's a real softy.

"You bitch!" I cried, grabbing onto her. She and I rolled in the dirt, throwing punches at each other. She landed a punch on my stomach, but I returned the favor to her face.

"Hey, hey, hey! Stop!" I heard Bellamy cry out. I felt myself being yanked away from Clarke. I could see Finn holding onto her, stopping her from rushing forward to punch me again.

I felt Bellamy lift me up, walk backwards, then set me down. I kicked my feet as I growled, "Just remember who helped save your life when you fell into that hole you stupid-"

"Amara!" both Bellamy and Christopher cried.

"You really want to go there?" She cried out, lurching forward. I nodded my head, "Yeah, I do. I'm so sick and tired of your attitude! You aren't perfect Clarke!" Clarke's frown deepened, "I don't think I'm perfect."

"Your attitude says so. Everyone around you is wrong except you," I said to her.

Christopher stepped forward, "Amara! Come on. You need to calm down. I don't think your guys' father would like you fighting with each other."

Everyone froze. I stopped my kicking. Bellamy's arms loosened around me. Clarke stopped pulling against Finn. We all turned to look at Christopher.

He stood there, stairing at us. "She didn't tell you guys?"

"Christopher!" I hissed. He looked around confused, then said, "Oh! Umm, my bad?"

My eyes narrowed at him. I didn't want anyone to find out yet. I didn't want Clakre to know. She looked at me, with her mouth hung open.

"That's not possible, my father would never have an affair! He loved my mother!" Clarke cried. I frowned and stepped forward, "He didn't have an affair with my mother! He had one with yours!" Clarke's frown deepened. She wasn't liking what she was hearing.

"Our father, my mother, and your mother were best friends when they were young. Your mother and my mother are still best friends," I said, stepping forwards, "My mother and our father were going to get married, but my grandfather didn't want my mom marrying our dad. So he chased him away. But my mother was already pregnant with me. By the time our father found out, he had already married your mother."

"No!" Clarke cried, "My father, is not your father! He loved my mother and my other loved him!"

Clarke wasn't listening to anything I had to say. She didn't want to listen, "If your mother really loved our father, then why did she turn him over to the council! She was the reason why he was floated!"

Clarke had tears running down her face. "No," she whispered. She then turned on her heel and rushed off.

"Clarke!" Finn called after her. I turned around and ran the other direction, ignoring Bellamy's calling to me. I ran as fast as I could to the cave.

All I could do was cry. Clarke turned everything around, changed stories, ignored the true ones. She did that to make her feel better. That's what she's always done. I ran over to a rock and picked it up. I threw it at the cave wall, then I punched the wall. Not caring that my fist hurt, not caring if I broke any bones. I didn't care anymore.

"Amara! Amara stop!" I head him cry. He rushed up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. My fist was bleeding and it was sore. He pulled me close to him and tried to calm me down.

"Bellamy! This is all stupid! You know it! Clarke will never listen to me again. She'll always deny my story. Now she'll hate me!" I heard him sigh, "I don't think she'll hate you Amara. She's your sister." I leaned back onto him and rested my head on his chest. "She hated Wells, she thought he was the one who turned our father in. Now she'll hate me, for telling her the truth."

I felt him shake his head, "No, Amara." Was all he said. I stopped crying, my eyes felt heavy. I closed them and started to fall asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

"I'm sorry I ruined your birthday," I whispered. Right before sleep overcame me, I heard him whisper, "You could never ruin my birthday, Amara."

* * *

**Okay guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter! :( so no one sent me any photos. But that's ok :) I'll make a cover photo then. Please leave a review and let me know what y'all think! :)**

**~RedRose224 **


	17. Chapter 17 - Sisters and Wristbands

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for your reviews! By the way guys. I still really appreciate your reviews. I read all of them and they fill me with joy and excitement :D. They are super encouraging and I just wanted to say don't stop! Please :D They encourage me to post a chapter every day. Thanks again! Love you guys!**

**Special Thanks TO: ****Lettuce. , ****RainbowShelby,** **withloveme,** & **Katherine**

**Another Special Thanks to: devilrun & LivyLu22 for the favorite and the follow... **

**(I should have been doing this from the beginning. I'm sorry about that. So SUPER MAJOR THANKS TO MY FOLLOWERS AND THE PEOPLE WHO FAVORITED THIS STORY! **

**Lettuce. - Ugh! I know right? Someone needs to put him in line! :P Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**RainbowShelby - LOL It's totally okay :D Hope you had a great time with your mom. And yes I have seen a deer caught in a pair of headlights. I used to live in Colorado. Got to see many deer there ;P. Thank you! Lol, I just couldn't kill Wells! He's awesome and I'm glad that you like that he's still in the story. As for Christopher... yeah, his is a disappointment. She did! She's has a lot of emotions and it'l like watching a soap opera with her.**

**withloveme - They are cute! :D And thanks so much! :D  
**

**Awww Amara and Bellamy are so cute! Love this story!**

**Katherine - It is! That's how I see her too, unfortunately :/ Hopefully that'll change in the future. Thank you so much! PS: Hope you enjoy this chapter ;P**

* * *

I opened my eye to see the dark crevasses of the ceiling. I felt something warm wrapped around me. I moved my head slightly to see Bellamy fast asleep. I smiled and took a deep breath in. Smelling his musky sent. I wiggled out of his arms, then crawled over to Charlotte's memorial area. I told her about Bellamy's birthday surprise. I told her about Christopher. I told her how we missed her. I was about to go into detail about how Clarke was my sister, when my wrist band made a popping sound. Some sparks flew from it and it stung my arm.

"Ah!" I cried out. Once the popping stopped, I brought my wrist up to look more closely at it. The lights were out. It wasn't glowing. It was dead. I yanked on it a little, it fell off easily. "What the hell?" I heard. I turned to look at Bellamy who was sitting up, staring at my wristband, "They did something."

* * *

Clarke was mad. She was furious. How could her best friend to that to her? How could she lie? Her parents wouldn't do that, would they? Was any of what Amara said true? She had been talking to Finn. He told her he talked to Wells before he lost his memory.

"I think Amara's right. I think your mom turned your father in," Finn said to her. Clarke let out a growl. They had been out in their hide out Finn had found. She quickly got up and started to climb the ladder. "Clarke! Where are you going?" Finn asked.

"To make her feel it!" Was all Clarke said. She ran through the woods to the drop ship. Quickly grabby Monty's attention, she told him to take her wrist band off. He hesitantly took it off. Monty put a screw driver in between Clark's wrist and the wristband. He slowly yanked on it, making the wrist band pop off. He smiled, "Yes! It's still alive. I can work with this."

He turned away from her and started to attach wires to the wristband. Clarke rubbed her wrist as Finn walked in. He looked at her and asked, "Was that really necessary?"

"I had to make her feel the way I felt," Clarke spoke, she hesitated, then added, "What Amara felt." She looked Finn in the eye, then pushed passed him. She hung around the drop ship for an hour, then went back in when Monty called to her.

"It's done. We'll be able to communicate with the Ark," Monty said to her. She smiled, "Good job Monty." Monty handed a wire to Jasper, "You want to do the honors?" He asked. Jasper smiled, then accepted the wire. He put the wire down to the wristband.

Christopher, who had been watching the whole event happen cursed. He had to find a way to kill that transmission. Looking up, he saw an antenna up on the top of the drop ship. Quickly climbing up, he grabbed two wires and hit them together, making the electricity overpower and kill itself. He smiled, satisfied, then climbed down before anyone could see him.

Inside, Jasper dropped the cable, thinking that the power outage was his fault. He rushed away from the group, followed by Octavia. Clarke looked at Finn's wristband, which had gone out. "No," She whispered, grabbing his wrist to inspect it.

* * *

"Clarke! What the hell!" I cried as I walked up to the drop ship. Clarke rushed out and looked at me. "We were trying to communicate with the Ark!" I rolled my eyes and replied, "I guessed that. But why the hell are all our wrist bands dead?"

"I don't know. It had to do with the power," Clarke said with a frown. I looked at her, my frown slowly melting away. I grabbed her wrist and held it in front of me. "Clarke, did you take your wristband off?" She nodded her head, then looked at the ground. "Clarke! Why?" I asked. "I wanted her to feel the pain you and I felt when Father was floated."

I blinked at her, surprised by her comment. I let out a sigh and pulled her into a hug. Even though she was only a year younger than me, she was still my baby sister. I wanted to comfort her more than be mad at her. "Clarke," I said softly. Stroking her hair. I quickly guided her back into the drop ship. When we were out of sight of everyone, she let out a muffled cry.

"Clarke," I repeated. "Why?" I heard her cry into my shoulder, "Why would she turn him in like that?" That was a good question. I had to think about it for a moment. I had to choose my answer wisely. "Maybe she was scared. She probably was scared that there'd be a riot, and that more death would come from warning them then not warning them," I replied. Though I didn't agree with what I said, I wanted to comfort Clarke. Even if it meant trying to make her see why her bitch of a mother did what she did. "Though, I don't agree with the way she handled things. She probably could have done it differently," I added softly.

Clarke moved away from me and wiped her eyes. "You're always looking out for me," She whispered. I looked at my hands as I heard her ask, "Why?" I let out a sigh, "You're my sister Clarke. I would do anything to watch out for you, that and Father asked me to look out for you." Her head shot up, she looked at me with an eyebrow raised, "What? When?"

I smiled, "When we first met. When he dropped me off at home, he asked me to watch out for you. I promised him that I would." She smiled, then rested her head on her knees. "So your grandfather didn't want dad and your mom together?" I shook my head and said, "No. He didn't think that they'd be a good match. He thought that Marcus Kane was a better match for her." Her eyes widened, "Councilman Kane?" I laughed at the look on her face. "Yeah. They never got married. They dated for a while after you and I met." She raised an eyebrow.

"We met first when you were seven and I was eight. I barely remember the meeting, all I could remember was dad telling me to watch out for you. Anyhow. They dated for a good while, but then spit up. I have no idea why. But when they spit was right when we found out I was really sick."

* * *

I could hear Clarke and Amara talking. I smiled and walked away from the drop ship entrance. They needed some bonding time and I was happy that they were getting it. I walked around, making sure camp was okay. I was stopped by Octavia.

"Have you noticed?" She asked me. I frowned at her, "Noticed what?" She smacked my arm, "Amara! Have you noticed Amara?" I frowned. Of course I noticed her. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Octavia looked at me, then stuck her hip out to the side, putting a hand on it. "You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" I decided to be honest and shook my head. She let out a sigh and said, "It's so obvious, Bellamy! She's healing! Have you not noticed, she has some muscle on her that wasn't there when we first landed. She can walk farther without having to stop to catch her breath. She has been looking a lot better in general!"

I thought back to just a couple of minutes ago. Octavia was right. She ran the whole way to camp from the cave. She wasn't heaving as much as she had when she first ran away from me. She didn't look like she was about to faint every five minutes. I smiled, "Octavia, could the Ground be making her feel better?" She smiled, then wiggled her eyebrows, "Or a certain, handsome, sexy, leader could be making her feel good."

I frowned, "Did you just call me sexy?" She rolled her eyes, "No Bellamy. I totally called that kid sexy." She pointed to a skinny kid who was trying to lift a log up. He was failing miserably. I wanted to laugh at her sarcasm, but let my frown deepen. "Octavia," I started to correct. She held her hands up and said, "Amara's words! Not mine. Anyhow... I'vegottogofindJasper!" She let out quickly. She then turned around and bolted away from me before I could stop her.

What was I going to do with her? I shook my head and finally let my smile wipe away my frown. I was about to go ask some guys if they wanted to hunt when someone slapped an arm around my shoulders. "Bellamy, my man!" I turned to see Christopher next to me, "What are you up to buddy?"

I shrugged his arm off of me, then said, "First off, I'm not your buddy. Second, I'm going hunting for food. This is a man's job, so I'd run along if I were you." Christopher frowned then replied, "I bet I can get the first kill." I stepped closer to him, "Bring it on. But I do believe I'm going to win because I'm a man. You're just a guy who likes to faint in the woods."

"That was my way of telling Wells and Octavia that it was-" He cut himself off, "You know what! Screw it. I'm going to prove you wrong. I am a man!" I smirked, then pushed past him. I walked up to Wells and a couple of other guys. "You want to go hunting with me and the wimp trying to get his man card back?"

Wells jumped up, "I have to see this!" Other guys nodded their head and said yeah as they hit each other. I turned to Christopher and smiled, "Good luck."

"I should be saying that to you," He replied. Then turned to walk out of the fence.

* * *

I smiled as I watched Clarke run off. She said she wanted to find Finn. I loved the fact that we were just able to talk about things normally. Without any interruptions. We were able to talk about some deep sister things that she needed to talk about. Octavia was right, she and Finn got together the night Bellamy and I got together. That's so weird to think about. I turned to get a drink of water, but was stopped by Octavia.

"So, if my brother says something like, '_So, you think I'm sexy?'_ then say yes!" I laughed at her attempt to mimic Bellamy's voice and the way he stands. "Why?" I asked her. "Because we were talking and I said that he was sexy, so to make it totally not weird, I said you said it." I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She looked at me and said, "What? I can think my brother's hot and sexy. That doesn't mean I want to get it on with him like you!" My eyes widened, "Octavia!" She shrugged her shoulders then smiled innocently at me. I rolled my eyes. She was super weird at times. But I still loved her like a sister. "It's common sense for any woman's mind. She can totally tell who's sexy and who isn't." I moved my head to look at her. My face said, 'really'? She merely smiled. I shook my head, and opened my water bottle to take a drink.

* * *

**How did you like this chapter? Even though Clarke is a pain in the butt in the tv show. I wanted her and Amara to make up a little bit. They aren't OMG I have to tell you all of my secrets yet. They are still a little tense around each other. Also, if the scene when they try to communicate with the Ark and the wristbands go out is not accurately acute to the show, that's supposed to be like that. Anyhow, have a great day you guys! ;D Until next time!**

**~RedRoses224**


	18. Chapter 18 - Oh No

**Hey all! :D**

**Special Thanks To: ****RainbowShelby,** **Katherine,** & **FizzWizz2011**

**RainbowShelby - lol good to know I can make you laugh :) Yeah, I figured they deserved it just a little. Same here. I loved last night's episode! Crazy there! :D**

**Katherine - I'm sure Bellamy's going to be fine. He can handle himself... I hope... Haha same here, if a girl doesn't think Bellamy's hot then they are just CRAZY! :D**

**withloveme - IKR! :D I'd think the same thing! :P and thanks a lot :)**

**FizzWizz2011 - Thanks :D and I try to.  
**

**Another Special Thanks To: meganshopsalot for following and favoriting my story & DAgron01 for following my story :D**

* * *

I quietly walked through the woods, to my right, a few feet away, Wells walked too. He, I guess, kind of became my right hand man since Murphy was no longer with our group and Atom was dead. It helped having him forget everything. We seemed to connect a lot, I never mentioned the fact that we basically hated each other before. I'm glad everyone else didn't mention it either.

I think Amara was happy to see us connect. Every time Wells and I were together, I would catch her looking over our way and smiling. Her best friend and boyfriend bonding, yeah, she was happy. The whole camp seemed to go easy on him, most of the hate Wells received came from Murphy. With him gone, no one else seemed to care about Wells, or they just weren't brave enough to speak their minds.

To my left, some girl who was good with weapons walked, looking around. I looked over my shoulder to see Christopher talking to another kid. Mark? Marcus, Marty. I had no idea what it was, but it turned around to stop them. First, they were making too much noise and scaring off the animals, second they were making me really suspicious.

"Want to keep it down?" I asked while walking backwards, "Or do I just need to shout to all the animals near, '_Hey, we're here to kill you, so run_.'" Christopher side stepped away from Matt! That was his name, I was way off. Anyhow, he sidestepped away from Matt and shrugged his shoulders. I turned to look ahead of me, then looked at Wells. I motioned for him to walk over to me. He nodded his head and store over to my spot.

"I don't trust Christopher," I discretely looked over my shoulder to see Christopher and Matt talking again, "and now Matt too, keep an eye on them." Wells nodded his head, then walked away from me. I pulled my ax out of my belt when I saw movement ahead of us. I held up my hand, then shushed everybody. Moving forward slowly, I threw my arm forward and let the ax fly out of my hand, and through the air.

I watched as it landed somewhere in the bush. I looked at Wells, then turned to look at Christopher. "See? Got him with one hi-" I was cut off as a big cat like animal jumped out of the bush and landed ontop of me. It was similar to the one that attacked Amara. My ax was sticking out of its shoulder.

I let out a cry as it clawed at me. "Bellamy!" I heard Wells cry. It's claws sunk into my shoulder, making it bleed. I moved m my arm to block my face, which made it bite down on my arm. It's other paw rounded around and hit my face.

I could feel blood dropping from my temple and my nose. I let out a growl, I had to fight this animal. I had to make it back to camp. I had to stay alive for Octavia, for Amara.

I started to loose consciousness when I heard the animal let out a screech, then fall onto me, it's weight crushing me. I then felt it being lifted off of me.

I could hear Wells shouting out orders. I could feel my body being lifted up.

"Hang in there Bellamy!" I heard Wells shout.

* * *

I was washing some clothes and blankets in a tub of water when I heard shouting. I looked up to see the hunting team run in. I dropped the clothes back into the water and ran to the entrance.

Christopher and another guy were carrying a big animal. They rushed passed me. Why was everyone freaking out? I turned to look back from where they came.

"Bellamy!" I cried. I rushed forward towards him. He was bloody and wounded. Wells and another guy was carrying him on a makeshift stretcher, probably meant for whatever animals they caught for food.

I walked beside them, and pushed some of his hair off his forehead. "Take him to the tent," I said to Wells, I then turned to an onlookers and gave orders, "I need water, rags, and for someone to start a fire outside of his tent!"

I could see a bunch of people running to do what I said. I turned back to Bellamy and whispered, "Hang in there, Bellamy. You're going to be okay." I turned away from him, while still walking next to him, and yelled, "Someone find Clarke! I'm going to need help!"

One we got him into the tent, I had Wells and the other guy move Bellamy to the cot. I turned to see someone with a bucket of water and some rags. "Can you boil some water?" The girl nodded her head, then rushed out. I put the rags into the bucket of cool water. Looking at Wells I asked, "Can you help me take his shirt off? Then go find Clarke."

He helped my gently pull his shirt off, careful to not touch his wounds. After that, Wells left. I then started to wipe away the blood.

After that, the girl came back with water she boiled. I looked at her and said, "Go find Octavia, and please help Wells look for Clarke." She nodded her head, then scurried out of the tent.

"My God, Bellamy, what happened?" I whispered to him. He let out a small moan. I wanted to cry, he was hurt. I washed his wounds. By the time I was finished, Clarke and Octavia ran in. "Bellamy!" Octavia cried, crouching down next to me. She put the back of her hand on his forehead, "He's burning up." Clarke and I looked at each other, knowing that that wasn't a good sign. "I need to sew his wounds closed, Amara, get some cool rags and put it on his head. Octavia, put a soaked rag up to his mouth. He needs water and that's a safe way to give it to him without drowning him." We all broke away from Bellamy to do our jobs.

Clarke pulled out a needle and some thread she always carried with her. She lit a match and held the needle above it. I was putting a rag into the bucket the one girl brought me. I turned and handed it to Octavia, who then turned and put it up to her brother's mouth, squeezing some water onto his lips. I got another rag wet, then put it on his forehead. Clarke put the thread through the eye of the needle. She turned to me and said, "We're going to need a couple of guys in here to hold him down." I looked at Octavia then at Clarke. We all knew who we needed to call in.

I got up and rushed out of the tent with Octavia at my side. We both split away from each other, running in separate directions. I rushed through camp, looking for Wells. I called his name. He ran out of the drop ship. "We need your help," I said to him. We both turned and ran to the tent. We arrived the same time Octavia and Jasper did. We all walked in, and Clarke looked up.

"Good, Wells, Jasper, I need you to hold his chest and legs down. Octavia and Amara, try to keep a hold of his arms while I try to sew up his wounds." I looked at Clarke and Octavia worried. Clarke gave a reassuring smile while Octavia took a deep breathe in. We all got into position, and Clarke started to sew him up. This was the first time I've heard Bellamy scream. Even though he was still knocked out of it in a fever, he could still feel pain, unfortunately due to his fever, the needle poking through his skin felt ten times worse. Tears formed in my eyes as I listened to him cry out. Wells and Jasper made sure Bellamy didn't move too much.

Clarke tried to move as fast as she could without doing a sloppy job. "I'm sorry," I heard her whisper. Whether she was saying that to me or Bellamy didn't matter, it was the fact that she actually said the words I'm sorry. Once she was done, we all let out a breath of relief. Clarke cut the thread, then started to clean Bellamy and her hands. Wells looked at all of us, then said, "I'd better get out there, I'm in charge when Bellamy's not around. Need to make sure everyone is okay." He smiled, then walked out of the tent.

I loved the fat that Bellamy and Wells were bonding and becoming friends. I turned to look at Jasper, he smiled, "I've got to go help Monty try to fix the wristbands. See ya later." He followed Wells out of the tent. Octavia laid her head down on the bed next to Bellamy's head. I turned to help Clarke clean up.

"Thank you, for helping him," I said to her softly. I could hear soft snores coming from both Blake siblings. I smiled at the sight as I washed out the bloody rags. "I can tell how much he means to you," Clarke replied, "I'd want you to do the same for me if something happened to Finn." I hung the wet rags on the side of a box. "Clarke. I'd do anything for you." Clarke looked at her hands, "I know you would. Which is why I wanted to help out."

I smiled, then hugged her. She hugged me back, "Why? Why did you keep it a secret?" I pulled away from her and looked at her questioningly. "I mean, about us being sisters," She replied softly. I shrugged my shoulders, "I didn't want anything to change between us."

"Amara," She started, "Stuff will always change, no matter how hard we try. But I believe that this information will make our bond stronger. Together, we will be able to face anything." She held her hand out towards me. I looked at it, then grabbed it with my hand. "Together," I replied with a smile.

* * *

Wells had walked out of the tent and back over to the drop ship. He needed to make sure everything was okay. He walked up to a bunch of kids just hanging around the camp fire. "Do we have anyone on guard?" Wells asked. The kids looked at him, then Matt replied, "No." Wells looked around, then said, "Then you get to go guard, unless you want to be the first one to get killed by the Grounders."

Wells turned to walk away, but stopped when he heard Matt cry, "Hey! Chancellor of Earth! Who put you in charge?" He turned back, then replied, "Bellamy." He started to walk again, but was stopped by Matt. "You see here, I don't believe you. I also don't believe you lost your memory." Wells turned to look at him. This was turning into a stare down. Whoever looked away first was a coward, a looser, someone who was weak. Matt stared at Wells and Wells stared at Matt. "You really want to challenge me?" Wells asked slowly.

"Yeah, I do!" Matt said to him, not breaking any eye contact, "See, I don't want you being in charge of us! Your father was the reason why we're all in this mess. That means, if you're in charge of us, you'll just lead us into disaster." Other campers joined in with yeahs. Wells pushed Matt, who was smaller than him, onto a tree. "Bellamy told me I was in charge if anything happened to him. If you want to defy me, you defy him. Just know when he wakes up, you'll be the first person I point out!" Wells hissed. He then turned and walked away. Leaving all the kids looking after him. Shocked. Normally talk about his father would have bugged him, but he had no memories about his father. Just the stories campers talked about.

Wells didn't like what his father had done. He didn't sound like a good man at all. Floating people for just having two kids? Who does that? Wells shook his head, then continued to walk into the drop ship where Monty and Jasper were.

"How are the wristbands doing?" Wells asked, leaning over Monty's shoulder to get a closer look. Monty set down his tools and sighed, "Not good. Everything's shot. This is frustrating. I made sure that everything was all okay." Monty looked at Jasper, then nodded his head. Jasper looked at Wells, "Wells, we think someone tampered with the system." Wells looked around, no one was close enough to hear. He leaned closer to the two boys, "Who do you think did it?"

"First suspect, Bellamy. Second, Murphy. Third, the new guy, Christopher," Monty replied. Jasper nodded his head, "Bellamy wasn't here with us when the power went out. No one had seen him. Plus he's the one who wanted us all to take off our wristbands." Monty nodded his head, then added, "Murphy could have done it as revenge because he was banished." Wells started to understand their reasoning and added, "And Christopher, we have no idea who he is or where he came from."

Wells grabbed his chin as he thought. He looked at both the boys, then said, "Don't tell anyone this. Last thing we need is another fight and "floating"." Both boys nodded their heads, then turned back to their work. He turned and walked out of the drop ship.

Christopher walked out of the shadows with a smirk on his face. Perfect way of getting rid of Bellamy all together. Blame him for the power outage. Then everyone will banish him. Christopher would get Amara and would have done his job, making Dark Leader happy.

* * *

**Mwahahahahahahahahahahahah :D LOL hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Remember to review and let me know what you think! Also, what would you guys do if I started "interviews"? You guys would be able to ask the characters questions and they'd "answer" you. Would that be a yay or a nay for you? Please let me know. TTYL!**

**~RedRoses224**


	19. Chapter 19 - Wounds and Craziness

**Hey Guys! Glad to "see" y'all again. :D Hope you enjoy this chapter. :D**

**Special thanks to: ****RainbowShelby** & **ADHDQueen123**

**RainbowShelby - Lol I know! And I was upset with the Bellamy and two girls thing too! Same here. LOL Thanks for the review.**

**ADHDQueen123 - Thank you so much for your review! :D It's so encouraging and makes me feel happy :D about Amara finding out about Bellamy, I don't know :P We'll have to wait and see :D But you're right. It would make a lot of drama :****)**

**Special thanks to: ADHDQueen123 for following my story :D and to wolf girl & DawnInk for the favorite and the follow :D**

* * *

I sat up when I felt movement under my head. I rubbed my eyes, then yawned, making my mouth open really big. I then blinked a couple of times before smiling. "Bellamy!" I cried, then hugged him. He let out a laugh, a deep, sweet, rumble coming from his chest. I pulled away and looked at Octavia who had a huge smile on her face. She punched her brother on the arm and said, "Don't scare us like that ever again!" Bellamy smiled replied, "Can't guarantee it, O." She smiled, then gave him a hug. "Wow!" He laughed, "I feel really special. I've got my two most favorite ladies here with me. Nothing could go wrong." He smiled, but I let mine fall from my face. I gave him a playful slap on the arm and cried, "Bellamy! You can't say nothing will go wrong! In all the old movies I've seen whenever someone said that, something always went wrong."

I then let a smile spread across my face and all three of us broke into laughter. Octavia covered her mouth with her hand. I smirked, then quickly pecked Bellamy on the lips. Everything was perfect until I heard someone yell. "Bellamy, is the reason why our wristbands are dead!" I frowned and looked at Bellamy, "What?" He looked at Octavia and me confused, "I have no idea what they're talking about."

"If he's going to continue to sabotage us, we should banish him, like they did Murphy!" I frowned and got up. Walking to the entrance of the tent, I poked my head out. Christopher was standing a few feet away. I watched as Wells ran up.

"What are you doing?" He hissed. Christopher looked at Wells, "Just letting the people know what out "leader" did." He air quoted leader with his fingers. I turned around to see Bellamy getting up from bed. "Bellamy no! You need more rest," I said to him. He looked at me, then pointed, "And if I don't go out there, Who knows what they'll do." He got up, then put his shirt on slowly. He slowly walked passed me, I looked at Octavia helplessly. She gave me the same look, we both knew there was nothing we could do to get Bellamy back in bed.

I grabbed his arm and stopped him, "Did you do it?" Bellamy looked at me, then whispered, "No, I was with you in the cave, remember?" I nodded my head and replied, "I believe you." I then followed him out of the tent.

"There he is!" Christopher called out. I marched up to him and hissed, "Christopher! What are you doing?" He looked at me, then pushed me aside, "Just telling the camp what your boyfriend did." I shook my head, then stepped forward, "I don't believe you." I then turned to camp and said, "Bellamy couldn't have sabotaged anything. He was with me the whole night. And he was with me when the wrist bands went out." Christopher laughed, "You really going to believe his girlfriend?"

"Really Christopher?" I said, with tears in my eyes. How could he do this to me? "What is wrong with you?" Clarke and Finn ran up, along with Monty and Jasper. Octavia had come out of the tent. Bellamy moved up next to me, so I was standing on his left, and he was standing on my right. I could feel Clarke standing somewhat behind me on my left. I knew Finn was standing next to her. I turned slightly to see Octavia standing somewhat behind Bellamy and me, with Jasper standing next to her. Wells stood on Bellamy's right and Monty stood behind Wells. We basically made a triangle with Bellamy and me at the top.

I knew then and there, Clarke was standing by me. She wasn't going to let Bellamy fall for something he didn't do. Finn was with Clarke no matter what her choice was. Wells, I could tell, would always stand by Bellamy, he was Bellamy's new right hand man. Octavia would always stick up for her brother, and Jasper would help her. Monty, being Jasper's best friend would help him in any way. We, even though we had our ups and downs, were a team. If we were all somehow kicked out of camp, I knew we'd be able to survive on our own. Together. As a family.

"Christopher, we can all vouch for Bellamy. He didn't do it," Clarke spoke up. I looked at Christopher with disappointment, I could see some of the campers shift on their feet nervously. Then, some of the campers slowly walked over to where we were standing, and stood behind us. Christopher looked at us nervously. He then turned on his heel and walked away. Dejected, upset he lost. I looked up at Bellamy and smiled. "Go lay down," I said to him. He held up a finger, then turned to Clarke.

"Thank you," I said to her. Bellamy put an arm around me, then said, "Yes, thank you for standing behind m-" Clarke cut him off, "You think I was standing behind you because I like you? No. I stood behind you because I didn't want Crazy Chris in charge. I didn't want him taking over. But let me tell you this. If I find out you did have something to do with the wristbands, I won't hesitate to side with him." She then turned on her heel and walked away.

I looked at Bellamy, I was upset with what Clarke had told me. I wanted to believe what I thought earlier was true. I wanted to believe Clarke picked our side because she thought Bellamy had changed. My heart broke in two, knowing she hated him. He would be what keeps us from fully bonding. Bellamy pulled my into a hug. We just stood there for a minute. I clung to his shirt, breathing in his scent. What was going on in Bellamy's head? What was he thinking? One thing's for sure. I'll never know.

* * *

I turned my head slightly to see Wells walk up. He stopped a few feet away. I nodded my head, then let go of Amara. I grabbed her chin, making her look up at me. "I need to talk to Wells, why don't you get some rest, you're stressed." She let out a laugh, "I'm the one who should be telling _you_ to rest." I smiled, then kissed her on the top of the head, "I'll be back in the tent in a minute. I'll meet you there." She smiled at me, then slowly walked away.

I watched her disappear into the tent. I turned back to Wells and asked, "What the hell was all of that?" He shook his head, then replied, "Monty and Jasper found out that someone sabotaged the wristbands by overpowering the circuits with a wire." I nodded my head, looking around at the passing people, glowing orange due to the fire pit's light. "You have more to say though," I said to him.

Wells nodded his head, "I knew something was fishy about that Christopher. He was listening into our conversation. I knew he was. So I mentioned that you were the first suspect, then I said Murphy was the second, and he was the third." I stood in my spot, pondering what Wells said. "He tried blaming me. He's the one who sabotaged the wristbands. Why would he blame me though?" I asked. Wells rolled his eyes, "He hasn't seen his best friend, a.k.a. Amara in forever. Now he gets to see her for the first time in forever and she's with you. He's jealous." I snapped my fingers. Of course! He was a jealous bloke, just like I was when she was with Murphy, if she was ever with Murphy.

"Okay, don't tell anyone this," I said to him, "Watch him, carefully. We need to know what he's up to." Wells nodded his head, then walked away. I grabbed my side, then looked off to where Christopher was. He saw me, and glared. I turned away and walked into the tent. When I entered, I was introduced to a beautiful scene. Amara asleep on the cot. Her dark brown, almost black, hair spread out on the pillow. Her face was calm, I could tell her dream was happy. Her mouth was curved up just a bit. She was so peaceful, I didn't want to move, I didn't want to breath in fear of destroying the beautiful picture.

After standing for a good five minutes, I decided I needed some sleep too. So I took my shirt off, then climbed under the covers next to her. She rolled over and laid her head on my chest with her hand placed by her head. I slipped my arm under her shoulder an held her. Putting my left hand under my head, I took a deep breath in, then slowly fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Wells sat on a rock away from the fire, sharpening his knife. He never took his eyes off of Christopher. He didn't trust the guy. He was a creep. The only reason why he even worked with him for Bellamy's surprise party was because Amara asked him to. He knew Christopher was up to something, and he was going to find out.

Christopher, who was on the other side of camp didn't like the way Wells was watching him. He knew Wells was suspicious of him. Maybe he shouldn't have tried to put the blame on Bellamy. He looked over at the tent where he knew _he_ was sleeping. He also knew that Bellamy was with _her_. That made his blood boil. He needed to talk to Dark Leader. He needed his advice. He quickly got up and ran out of the safety walls of camp.

Wells watched him go. Did he dare go out there without a light and a buddy? Did he dare loose Christopher though? He made his mind up. He was going after Christopher, alone. He ran into the woods after Christopher.

Christopher made it to his space shuttle. He moved the big leaves off of it and grabbed the radio. "Dark Leader, this is Dark Soldier." He waited for his response. "Dark Soldier. What information do you have?" The voice said over the radio. "I want to kill Bellamy Blake, can I do that?" Christopher asked.

Wells quietly sneaked up to where Christopher was standing. He frowned. What on earth was Christopher doing? Was he talking to himself? Wells could make out some of the conversation. "Yes, of course." Wells listened for another voice. But it didn't come. "Thank you. I won't let you down Dark Leader. Bellamy Blake will be dead before the sun rises." With that, Christopher put whatever he was holding down, then covered the big thing with leaves. He then ran back into the woods to camp.

Wells frowned. Once he was sure Christopher was gone, he walked over to where Christopher was standing and pacing. He pulled the leaves off of the big object, only to reveal a big boulder. He looked around to see if he could find whatever it was that Christopher was holding. He found it. A smaller rock, wedged in a crack of the boulder. Dark Soldier's Radio was carved in the rock.

Wells' eyes got wide, he turned and bolted for camp, dropping the rock on the ground.

* * *

**Hey guys! I know it's short. But I wanted to post this chapter ASAP :D Just for you guys. Let me know what you think :P Mwahahah.**

**~RedRoses224**


	20. Chapter 20 - Bellamy's Dilemma

**Hey all! :D How ya doin? Guess what... two more days until my birthday! WOO HOO! :D Super excited :D lol. Also I put an email address on my bio! Guys! I also made a twitter account :D so follow me if you have a twitter and add me to your circle for those of you who use Google+ :D Also please don't forget to review. It makes my day reading all of the reviews I get :D.**

**Special Thanks to: Katherine, ****Arwin Fred**** & ****RainbowShelby**

**Katherine - I hope you had a great time visiting relatives :D. Yeah lol. Thanks a lot also. I know keeping Wells alive changes things a little bit, but I didn't want to kill him.**

**Arwin Fred**** - OMG, if i did that then everyone would kill me. I'd even kill me! How could you think that I'd kill him off? :P I'd never. ;D That's okay. I totally understand. And thank you so much :D**

**RainbowShelby**** - YES! You got it :D He is truly CRAZY! :D Let me just say... mwahahahah :D didn't see that one coming huh? LOL Please enjoy this chapter.**

**Special Thanks to: ****MarcieD****, ****BeautifulRunner**** for the follow** **& ****Carter Nightshade****, ****Daydreamer4ever10**** for the follow and favorite**

* * *

Wells ran through the forest panting. He tried using the moons light to see my way. It didn't work to his advantage. He ended up tripping on a root, making him fall on his face. Wells winced in pain, but pushed himself up off the ground. He had to get to them, quickly. He couldn't let him down. He couldn't let her down.

Wells sprinted forward. He then ran through the gates of camp. He looked around, scanning the area for any sign of disturbance. Nothing. It was just as he had left it. Wells walked through camp, not caring whether or not someone looking strangely at him. He knew he had blood dripping down his face, but he didn't care. "Wells!" He stopped walking and turned around. Octavia rushed up to him with a frown on her face, "What the hell happened to you?"

He shook his head, then replied, "It doesn't matter? Where's your brother, Amara? Have you seen Christopher anywhere?" Her frown deepened, "Yeah, I saw them head into the woods. Bellamy said something about needing to talk to him."

"No!" Wells cried out. He cried out. Octavia jumped at his sudden cry, "What's wrong, Wells?" He ran a hand through his hair and let out, "He's going to kill Bellamy."

"What?" Both Octavia and Wells turned to see Amara walk up. "Amara! What happened?" She frowned and replied slowly, "Nothing. I had to pee, so I left the tent. Anyhow, have any of you guys seen Bellamy?" Both Octavia and Wells looked at each other, with wide eyes. "You gather the others! I'm going ahead into the woods!"

"Wait, what?" Amara asked Wells, running next to him. "Your "best friend" is going to try to kill Bellamy!" Wells said to her. "No," Amara gasped, "We have to find them. Now!"

Octavia quickly ran through camp and barged into the drop ship. "Clarke! Finn! Monty! Jasper! Quick, grab your weapons! Christopher took Bellamy into the woods and is going to try to kill him!" Clarke jumped up from her spot on the ground and grabbed a knife. Finn and Monty grabbed a couple of spears, and Jasper rushed to Octavia's side.

* * *

I was pushed forward when I tried to turn and look at him. "Keep moving!" Christopher hissed. I let out a growl and grabbed my side, "It's kind of hard when I'm injured." I felt tip of the knife press into my back. "I don't care," he replied, "I want to be as far away from camp as possible." I started to walk forward, then asked, "Why must you do this?" I let out a grunt as I started to climb a hill. If I turned around now, while he was distracted, I could overpower him and push him down the hill, maybe I could try to bolt for it and hide until Wells and the others find me.

"You know why, he's not happy, and he really won't be happy to hear what you've done down here. He's not happy at all," Christopher said.

"What?" I asked, "Who's not happy?" I turned to look at him, confused. "You know who I'm talking about. My boss, your boss, the one who gave you the gun." I stopped, "You know him?" Christopher smiled, "Yes! He sent me down here to keep an eye on you. Let's just say, mess up again and he'll kill you. Now, I need your help. I told Dark Leader that a certain someone would be dead before dawn." I frowned looking at Christopher, "Who?"

Christopher smiled, then replied, "Dark Leader's nephew is down here on earth. Let's just say, he's been trying to kill him since he got arrested. We need to kill Matt. If you help me, I'll keep you're little secret about Amara." I looked at Christopher, "I can't just kill someone!" Christopher held up the knife, then replied, "Yeah, I can tell. But you will do this, or else Amara will be pulled into this mess. You don't want that, do you?" I took a deep breath, then accepted the knife.

"Good," Christopher smirked, "Now, you dumb friends will most likely come barreling through the woods looking for us. They're going to say that I'm going to try to kill you. You do everything to convince them I'm your new right hand man. If you fail, I'm just going to have to mention Amara to Dark Leader."

"Wait! What? I'm confused," I said to him. Christopher rolled his eyes, then said, "You idiot right hand man followed me, so I had to make it seem like I was crazy. Luckily my space pod can blend in and change it's outside like a chameleon. Made your dumb friend think my space shuttle was a rock. Benefits of working for Dark Leader. I get all the cool transforming toys."

"Bellamy!" I heard off in a distance. I looked at Christopher who smirked. "Show time Bell Bell, time to convince them I'm your new man. Then we go kill Matty boy." I frowned and let out a breathe of air.

"Bellamy!" I yelled. I rushed through some leaves to see Christopher and Bellamy standing next to each other. "Back away Christopher!" I yelled, holding up my knife. Bellamy turned and looked at us, while both of them held up their hands, "Woah! Calm down guys," Bellamy said, "I was just talking to Christopher. All's good."

I looked at both of them, as though they were crazy. "No!" Wells cried, "I saw him! He's crazy! He thinks a boulder is a space shuttle and a rock is a radio! He talks to a rock Bellamy! A rock!"

Bellamy looked at Christopher, then let out a chuckle, with Christopher joining in. "Maybe you are the crazy one Wells. Christopher never left camp. He's been overseeing a project for me." Wells looked at the others who gathered behind us. "I saw him! He was crazy, and he said that and I quote, '_Bellamy Blake will be dead before the sun_ rises.'" I could see Bellamy look at Christopher with a questioning look. Christopher chuckled slightly, then replied, "I never said that. He must have thought he heard me say Bellamy Blake will be red before the sun rises." I frowned and shook my head, "Red?"

"Red from embarrassment!" Bellamy stepped in. "Um, Christopher walked in while you and I were, uh." I gasped and looked at both of them in horror. I then turned on my heel and marched away. "Way to go you guys. Wells, come on, really?" I heard Octavia say before following after me. Clarke jogged up and walked with us. Leaving all the boys behind. "What on earth?" I said to them. Octavia and Clarke stopped me from walking any further. Then they both tackled me in a hug. That act made me start to cry.

I hugged them both, we just stood there, out in the open. Really exposed, probably not safe for us, but who cares. I was hurting and both of my "sisters" were there to comfort me. Yes, I saw Octavia as a best friend and a sister. Clarke may not have been my best friend, but she was still my half sister, and she still loved me and I still loved her.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry that this is short. Just wanted to get this out for y'all. :D Hope you like it! Don't forget to review (it makes my day and makes me want to update faster) and also ask the characters questions if you want, I guess... idk. Anyhow. Have a great day! Don't forget to check out my bio where the twitter and google+ account is :D.**

**~RedRoses224**


	21. Chapter 21 -Self Defense & Verbal Fights

**Hey guys! Sorry about not updating fast! I've been super busy with a lot of stuff! Life is crazy I can tell you that. Anyhow :D **

**Special thanks to: ****girlygirl,****Hayleyy3,**Arwin Fred, **Katherine, &** **RainbowShelby**

**girlygirl - Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Hayleyy3 - Thank you! :D**

**Arwin Fred - Thank you! :D Happy Birthday to you too! And thank you. Yeah, chameleons are cool! **

**Katherine - Thank you! :D Yes he does! Yeah.. he is kind of a creep...**

**RainbowShelby - Same here... I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Special thanks to: chanelxovaires and ****BellaSalvatore1918**** for the follow and favorite, & ****Wolverine123 and** **liza9090 for the follow!**

**Please enjoy guys! :D**

* * *

I ran through the woods. Upset with recent events. Bellamy and I have been on non-talking terms. Things were tense around camp. I knew that everyone could tell that Bellamy and I were in a fight. It was tough not being able to talk to him. But I was also very mad at him too. He's recently been ignoring Wells, which is making him upset, though he won't admit it. Octavia has been the only one of our small family that has been talking to him, but even then, it's short and to the point.

I was now hunting in the woods. Yes, alone. I know, Bellamy would kill me if he knew I was in the woods alone. But I didn't care. I was feeling a little rebellious.

I was able to make myself a makeshift sword. It was nice and easy to use. With the help from Wells, he taught me how to use it, kind of, but most of it came naturally to me. It was easy to swing and it felt like it was light. The sword belonged in my hands.

I hadn't thought of a name for the sword yet. I knew I wanted to name it though. I just didn't know what. I jumped over a rock, then onto a log. I scurried across it over a small gap in the ground. I then jumped down and dodged around trees and branches. Coming out into a clearing, I got down onto my stomach and started to do push ups.

Octavia had been talking to me, she said that I looked healthier and was stronger than before. She mentioned the fact that I was getting muscles. I jumped up from push ups, having heard some rustling in the bushes behind me.

Before I could react, a hand covered my mouth and pulled me into the bush. I elbowed whoever grabbed me then kicked their feet out from under them. I then unsheathed my sword and held it to their neck.

I smiled, breathing in and out deeply. "Ha, in your face Wells. I told you I've been paying attention to your combat instructions." Wells had been teaching some of the kids who wanted to lear, combat skills, to protect ourselves and others around us. Wells always thought that I was distracted due to recent events, Bellamy, and decided to put me to a bunch of tests. Lately he's been attacking me at different times of the different days. It's always been a surprise to me, but then I gain composure and I'm able to protect myself.

"Okay," Wells said, holing up his hands in defeat, "You were paying attention to the instructions during class." I rolled my eyes, then sheathed my sword, "Of course I was. It only took you three days to figure that out." He let out a sigh, then replied, "I'm sorry. I just wanted to be sure." I smiled, then hugged him. Even though he still couldn't remember our past, he was still my best friend.

"I'm heading back to camp. You should come with me," he said, pulling away from me. I shook my head, "Nope, I've got to keep hunting. We're running low on food." Wells let out a groan, "Bellamy will kill me if he knew I let you stay out here alone."

"Bellamy is none of your concern, he is not my keeper, I can do as I please," I replied, looking at my nails as a distraction.

Wells nodded his head, then pulled me into a hug, "Be safe." I hugged him back, "Aren't I always?"

We pulled away, and he turned and walked away. I turned to walk in the opposite direction, not looking back. I knew I had to help out, this was my way of helping, by putting myself in danger so people can eat. I wanted to help out at camp, but everyone thought I was still sickly and weak. I sometimes think I am.

I stopped walking when I heard a bush rustle. I turned to it and said, "Wells, I'm not falling for that. I thought you were going back to camp." He didn't answer me. So I moved closer to the bush, "Wells? Are you okay?" I was almost in the bush when someone grabbed me and covered my mouth. I tried to break free, but this hand and arm seemed really strong. I couldn't break free! I started to panic.

* * *

Wells walked into camp, whistling a happy tune. Even though Bellamy had been ignoring him, he wouldn't let that bring down his happiness. He knew what Bellamy's plan was. Bellamy had pulled him aside after they all returned to camp. Wells was mad at Bellamy and almost didn't listen to him. But he humored his friend. Bellamy had explained what Christopher had told him.

Wells knew that Bellamy didn't want to kill Matt. Bellamy was stalling, trying to hold up Christopher's plans with excuses while Wells taught everyone self defense. He especially focused on Matt. So far, as far as they knew, Christopher didn't suspect a thing.

Unfortunately they weren't able to tell anyone else. So everyone, especially Amara, was upset with Bellamy. Bellamy didn't care though. He knew as long as he was doing something to protect his sister or Amara, he was fine with them being mad at him.

Wells looked around, before walking behind Bellamy's tent. He shimmied his way under one of the walls and into the tent. Bellamy turned from where he was sitting. "She's really trained. I tested her again today."

"Thank you Wells, for focusing mostly on her, Octavia, and Matt. It means a lot to me. And I'm so-" Wells held his hand up, "Dude. We already talked about it. It's okay. I forgive you and understand the situation." Bellamy nodded his head, then turned back to his work, "Where's Amara?"

Wells walked over to the table and set his knife down. Leaning up on the table, he replied, "Out hunting." Bellamy turned to him so quickly that Wells thought he saw him loose his balance a little bit. "She's what?" He asked. Wells repeated himself, "She's out hunting." Bellamy's eyes widened in frustration, "Wells! She isn't safe out there!" Wells threw his arms up and replied, "She nearly kicked my butt! She's fine. I know she can handle herself."

Bellamy ran a hand through his hair while letting out a breathe of air. He groaned, then grabbed his jacket, which was hanging on a chair. "Where are you going?" Wells asked.

"To find Amara," Bellamy replied as he walked out of the tent. "She's not going to want to talk to you!" Wells called after him. But he ignored his friend, and continued on. Bellamy wasn't mad at Wells, he was just upset Wells was dumb enough to leave Amara out in the woods alone. Bellamy knew she was capable of taking care of herself. He just didn't want her out there alone. Better be safe than sorry.

* * *

I tried pulling away from the hand, twisting my body, I landed on the ground, with a body falling onto of me. "Well hello there." My eyes widened, I pushed the hand off of my mouth and smiled, "Murphy?" Murphy smiled, then got off of me. I turned and gave him a hug, "What are you doing here? If Bellamy catches—" Murphy cut me off, "He won't. I'm only passing through." I looked at him questioningly.

"I want you to come with me, Amara. You and I can make a life out here. I've been able to survive this long. Together we can make it," Murphy said to me, grabbing my hand.

I looked at him, sorrow filling my heart. I couldn't. I couldn't leave camp. I couldn't leave Clarke, I couldn't leave Octavia and Wells. I couldn't leave Bellamy. I shook my head, "Murphy. I'm sorry. I can't." He ran a hand through his hair and let out a frustrated growl, "Amara! You're really going to stay? For that jerk? You guys are fighting right now. He's making wrong decisions. He's going to help you dorky friend try to kill Matt!" I looked at Murphy. My eyes wide. Did he say what I thought he said?

"He's what?" I asked, stepping closer to him. "He's going to try to help kill the Matt kid," Murphy said. I looked around, "No, not possible. I don't believe you." Murphy threw his hands in the air and said, "I warned you. You're picking a murderer, I was passing by when I heard him and your dorky friend, Christopher, talking." He turned around, then walked away. I didn't bother saying goodbye. I had a feeling I'd see him again.

Right as he walked away, I turned and walked in the opposite direction to camp. I stomped my feet and let out a growl. Hearing a branch snap, I quickly turned and held my knife up. Seeing that it was only Bellamy walking up to me, I put my knife down. "What do you want?" I hissed. I was still upset with him and things with Murphy weren't helping either.

"I came to check to see if you were alright," he replied. "I'm fine," I replied, then started walking back to camp. "Why the hell are you out here at night, without a light. God Amara," Bellamy started as he followed me, "Are you trying to get yourself killed?" I quickly turned on my heel and faced him, ignoring his question, I asked, "Is it true?" He stopped walking, almost running into me.

"Is what true?" he asked. "Are you really going to help Chris kill Matt?" I asked, disappointment covering my whole face. "Where did you hear that?" he asked me. "Murphy I guess over heard you and Christopher," I replied. Bellamy's face fell, he frowned and spun around, "Where is he! I told him not to come nea-" I cut him off and grabbed his arm, stopping him from stalking forward to find Murphy.

"Murphy, first off wasn't near camp! Second it's not worth it! Let it go Bellamy!" I yelled at him.

He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped and looked in the sky. Making me turn to look also. "What the hell?" I asked. Debris fell from the sky. It almost looked like a ship.

"We need to get to camp," Bellamy said, grabbing my hand, "We'll talk about this later." Without letting go of me, he dragged me all the way back to camp. Everyone was gathered around looking up at the sky. When they saw Bellamy walking up, some people called his name, while others pointed to the sky. Octavia was one of the many.

I yanked my hand out of Bellamy's when we got closer. Octavia looked at me, puzzled. I mouthed, _'We'll talk later.'_ To her. She nodded her head, then looked back up at the sky. A guy, I think his name is Jones, walked up and said, "They're coming to help up. Now we can kick some grounder ass." Some of the camp members let out some laughs and agreed with him.

A chick wrapped up in a blanket walked up by Bellamy and said, "Please tell me they brought some shampoo." I frowned as I watched her inch closer and closer to him. He didn't seem to mind the distance between them. She looked at me and smirked. Bitch. I started to stalk towards her, ready to punch her face when Octavia grabbed my arm. "He's not paying attention, he's too busy looking at the sky," she whispered to me. I turned to her and whispered back, "Bitch is still too close." Octavia just shook her head more, "Last thing we need is a fight. We need to get to that ship."

Bellamy turned and pushed passed the girl and walked into our tent. I smirked, bumping shoulders with her as I followed him. Octavia let out a sigh, then followed me. When I entered Jones was taking to Bellamy. "If it cleared the ridge, it's probably near the lake."

I looked at Bellamy and said, "We should get moving, everyone's ready." Bellamy shook his head, "No one's going anywhere. Not while it's dark. It isn't safe." He took a deep breath in, then looked at Christopher and said, "We'll head out at first light. Pass the word." Christopher and Jones left the tent while Octavia and I stared at Bellamy in shock.

"Everyone for 100 miles saw this thing come down," Octavia said, stopping him. I nodded my head, "What if the grounders get to it first?" I asked. "Bell, we should go now," Octavia added. He looked at both of us, annoyed, "I said we wait until sunrise." He then stalked out of the tent. Leaving Octavia and I shocked.

"Something's up with him," I said to her. She nodded her head, "He seems really nervous about something."

I smirked, then looked at her, "Are we following him?" She smiled back, "Hell yeah."

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm sorry again for the late update! I've been super busy with work, and college classes. So until I'm finished with that, I just wanted to give you a heads up, updates might not come as quickly as they used to. If they don't, I'll try to get one out at least once a week. :( Like I said, I'm super super sorry. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to follow me on twitter and add me on google plus!**

**~RedRoses224**


End file.
